Two Universes-Reading the Queen's Champion
by TimeLadyofTARDIS
Summary: When 'Blake' gets sent back to the past to read 'The Queen's Champion', what will happen? All rights go to Anakulsmos14.
1. Chapter 1

**To help me with my complete lack of plot, I have decided to do a 'Reading The Books' story. All rights and privileges go to Anakulsmos14 who decided to give me to right to do this. Thank you :-) !**

* * *

Thalia Grace was waiting. She hadn't seen Percy in three years and the stress was finally getting to her. Lately, there had been an abundance of new Hunters that were apparently brought there by a man. She hoped that it was Percy. She sighed and trudged up to Olympus.

**OOH! I'm a line break. I break things!**

"QUIET!" Zeus yelled over the clamoring of the Olympians, Demigods, and the various Satyrs. The silence was deafening. "We just need to wait for-" A voice broke though the silence. "Here." Artemis walked to her throne with a gaggle of girls and young women behind her. Apollo could only gawk at how tired she looked. "New Huntresses. Dropped off by a man named Blake." Poseidon nodded and began his yearly speech.

"And again, if you have seen Percy, please tell me." He finished. Sitting down, they were blinded by a white light. A man with brown hair and brown eyes stood in the center of the throne room. "BLAKE!" over half the Hunters ran towards the man and hugged him. He bent down and gathered all of them in a group hug.. "How are you doing?" he asked them. A particularly ambitious Hunter dragged him over to Artemis and introduced them. Most of the Gods and Goddesses stared in disbelief.

_Thunk!_ A large object fell on Zeus's head. "What the-?" he asked, picking it up. It had a note on it and Zeus read it out loud.

_Dear Olympians, Campers, Satyrs, and Blake,_

_We have noticed your depression over Percy going missing. Because everything is alright in the future, we have decided to give you this book. Read it and become joyful over your fortune._

_Love, _

_The Gods_

After that, The Council was stunned. Hermes picked up the book and read off the title. "The Queen's Champion." He mused. "Sounds like a good book. I'll read first."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all the reviewers. I have decided to try to keep a Chapter-A-Day schedule. This is a Percy/Artemis story but it will SLOWLY develope. Rating might change. Ta!**

* * *

**"Betrayal" **Hermes read. "Sounds fun."

**Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. **

"That's right after the Titan War!" Apollo exclaimed. "We already know what happened. Can't we skip this?" Athena threw a book at him. "You. Will. Be. Quiet." Apollo shut up.

**But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.**

"Damn right, they were unnoticed." Clarisse growled

**When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.**

**"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

Thalia snorted. "That lying bitch."

**Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet. **

Poseidon let out a hollow laugh. "And you call yourself the Goddess of _Wisdom_."

**Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. **

"Why there?" inquired Chiron. Thalia smiled. "Spoilers."

**Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor.**

**"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.**

**Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.**

**"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

"He's always agitated." Apollo remarked to Hermes. They both shared a knowing look.

**"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.**

**"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

"See my above comment." Poseidon muttered.

**"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.**

**Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

"Celectial bronze. I hope you realized that normal iron ones would be appropriate. She's only a demigod." Hephestus muttered

**"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg. Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. **

"Smart boy." Ares said, polishing his sword. When everyone looked at him, he explained. "Never trust a girlfriend." A pointy shoe hit him in the head.

**Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide.**

Zeus broke in this time. "Good boy. We are superior and should have the right to decide everything." Blake muttered. "Air-head." Giggles rose from the Hunters section.

** Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.**

"Of course I was out of breath. I was saying it fast so the Gods wouldn't make another stupid mistake." Thalia muttered. Athena has a defeated look on her face as Poseidon glared at her.

**"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

**Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.**

**Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

**Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

"Did I make her?" Hephaestus asked. "Shoddy workmanship."

**Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on about the bravery of the gods, **

"Droning? I never drone!" Zeus exclaimed

**Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with. He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. **

"We'll get those answers, Percy." Thalia promised

**His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

**Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

**Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.**

Grover sighed. "He looked so empty inside." Most of the campers nodded.

**After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

"FOOOOD!" Blake joked. A few campers glanced at him oddly for he had not been there but most shrugged it off.

**Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

**"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

**Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

**"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

**Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

**"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

**The question was met with silence.**

**"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

**Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

**Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

**Percy didn't hesitate.**

**"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

"I'm still angry about that." Zeus muttered.

**"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

**"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

**"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.**

**"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"**

**Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

**Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

Hades shrunk at the glare Zeus threw him. "What?" he asked. Zeus sighed. "If you hadn't taught him that, he'd still be mortal." Zeus quickly got doused in salt water.

**"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

**Thunder boomed outside.**

**"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.

**"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

"Help me…" Hades groaned. Poseidon smirked. "Guess you don't change very much in two years."

**Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."**

**Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

**"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.**

A camper snorted, "Is that all?" Roaring laughter could be heard.

**Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

The camper blushed. "You think like Kelp-Head!" Thalia yelled. "That's not a complement."

**"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

**"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

**The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.**

**"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

**Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.**

**"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

**Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

"Do you have a Death Wish?" Nico muttered. Travis and Connor chorused, "Yep. You just have to admit. He want to commit suicide."

**The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

**Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

"Power hungry, mongrel, idiot." Could be heard from a certain God of the Sea

**"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

**Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

**She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

Grover groaned. "The empathy link wasn't working but I still could feel his pain. Whatdya think that tells me?"

**Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

**"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

**"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.**

**Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

**"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

**Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

Aphrodite exclaimed, "We have GOT to find you a man."

Artemis glared. "Say anything that stupid again and you will never have little Aphrodite babied running around again."

Aphrodite shrunk whilst Apollo cheered. "You show 'er, Arty!"

An arrow whizzed by his head and he shut up.

**"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

**Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. **

"You three really can't resist a party, can you?" Hades asked, arching his eyebrow.

**When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

**Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

"How long was that plan?" mused Poseidon

**When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

**Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

**"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

Zeus looked taken aback. "That never happens…" he mused under his breath.

**Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

**"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

Clarisse fumed. "You did what? You're supposed to keep yourself safe, not go around throwing yourself in front of girls, trying to protect them."

Thalia groaned. "You have been saved by him several times. Were it not for him, you would be dead."

"Lightning Rod."

"Bull Face."

"Tree Brian."

"Spear Head."

"Spear head? That doesn't even make sense!" Travis exclaimed.

"QUIET!"

**"Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

**Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

**"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

**Percy nodded warily.**

**"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

"She's so nice." Demeter mused. "She eats her cereal." "MOTHER!" was heard from Persephone and Katie.

**Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

**Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." **

"He respects his elders." Demeter mused before turning to Hermes and Apollo. "You should eat more cereal. It makes you respect your elders."

**Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

**Line Break**

**The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

**Dear Chiron,**

**I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. **

"Some time?" was heard all over the room.

**I need some time to sort through my emotions. **

"Surely it can't have been all that bad." A Apollo camper asked. Clarisse replied. "She tore out his heart, shat on it, and fed it to the wolves. It was that bad."

**Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters.**

"Damn right, he's my brother." Clarisse growled.

** I just need some time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

**Thank you,**

**Percy Jackson.**

Thalis and Nico snorted in unison. "He sure knows how to make an exit." They both muttered.

To break the awkward silence, Hermes held out the book. "Who wants to read?"


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ch. 2" **Hestia read. **"Mystery Man."**

**(Five Years Later)**

**Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus. Poseidon was in a deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years. **

All eyes turned to the Sea God. "What? Never lost your only demi=god child before?" He asked.

**Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. **

"Hint. Never trust a boy when he says he'll come back." Artemis smirked.

**They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, then return to camp. But after a year and no word, people began to worry. After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him. **

"Not too happy that they failed, huh?" Apollo mocked. Artemis raised her bow and there was an arrow _very_ close to Apollo's manhood.

**Since his disappearance, most of the gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety. Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive, but people still worried. **

"Trust my judgement when it comes to the dead. I'm not completely oblivious." Hades complained.

**After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world. Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy. It was mostly because Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared. She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia. Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long. They had never failed a mission. Until Percy Jackson that is. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.**

"Where would he go? It's not like he can float in space for all of eternity." Hermes asked. Hephaestus answered. "I suppose if I rewired his circuits so he wouldn't need air…added a respirator…It could work."

**Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them. People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.**

"There _is_ something called magic." Blake whined.

**After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed, vanishing before the hunters noticed a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely. **

Apollo decided that it was safe to talk and opened his mouth. However, a black arrow whizzed by his head and he shut it.

**When Artemis questioned the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual. They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. **

"Good riddance." Artemis muttered.

**When asked about the man, the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue. When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. **

"So normal it's freaky." Conner said.

**The only clue to his identity was the name Blake. **

Eyes turned to Blake. "Hello!" He chirped.

**Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amount of respect for the man. **

"Respect for a man! The world is enddddding!" Apollo sang. Shadows immediate wrapped him in a cocoon. Everyone stared at Hades. "What? I hate his singing."

**From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.**

**Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed. Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.**

"That's 'cause I'm magic!" Blake exclaimed. "I've got the MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC IN MEE!" a song rang through the room. Hermes started and pulled out his phone. "Sorry, gotta take this."

**The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters were injured when they were caught by surprise. The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters.**

Ares smirked. "Ya see, girls aren't always ready to fight. Were there men in your little group, all the big, bad monsters would be gone." For his efforts, he was rewarded with a new arrow sticking through his sword hilt.

**Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but the monsters were closing in fast. As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. **

"Not fast enough." Artemis grumbled.

**Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down. As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes. The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see and arrow imbedded in the Cyclop's forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not silver, it was black.**

Again, Blake grinned cheekily. "That's me!" He exclaimed.

**Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. **

"I'm extremely protective of my sisters." Artemis looked miffed at this. "They're not your sisters." She told him curtly.

**She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivaled even the best hunters.**

"No man is as good as us!" a Hunter said.

**The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and a sent a wave of monsters toward him.**

**Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knives and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.**

Zeus glared at Hestia. "Only one person…" he trailed off.

**Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged into the monster ranks. They were stunned at the speed and grace at which the man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster. The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide.**

"I would never send a God after my daughter. Only a Goddess." Zeus smiled. Artemis glared. "We. Don't. Need. Help." Zeus started a mental rant. '_She needs my help. She's a blasted GIRl. They're weak. They're useless-' ( This rant will not be showcased so people do not have to read a full three extra pages.)_

**After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the center of the monsters. The few that survived were quickly picked off by the silver arrows of the hunters.**

**As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to a knee bowing. He knew what was coming. **

"He's a fortune teller." Hermes smiled.

**A flash of silver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.**

**"Who are you?" She yelled at him.**

**The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's ears." He said respectfully.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"**

**The man kept his head down but extended his arm for the goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone.**

"Not _all_ of them are Greek. We have quite a few Romans." Artemis said.

**Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two. And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm.**

"YOU HAD A SON? TOGETHER? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Zeus boomed. "Quiet." Hera ordered. "You will learn very soon."

**"Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.**

**The man sighed, "They are my patrons. **

"You're 'patrons'?" Zeus asked to no one in particular.

**I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone.**

"Clue one." Blake listed.

**Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked.**

**"I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. **

"How do you how far it is?" An incredulous Nico asked. Blake smiled. "I just guesstimated."

**I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.**

**"Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.**

"Clue two."

**He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.**

**"You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.**

"A pissed off Artemis. Not something you wanna see." Hermes added.

**The man looked directly into the goddess' silver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."**

**Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.**

"Clue three."

**She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.**

**She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.**

**"Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. **

"I think you broke her." Apollo said, motioning to a gaping Artemis.

**These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.**

**The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.**

"Diana. Does he even know what that name means to me?" Artemis inquired. Her Hunters gasped in shock as they realized that she was flickering between her Geek and her Roman form.

**Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked. He followed Artemis into her tent.**

**Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.**

"Clue four. I think I gave you too many clues." A confused Athena stared at Blake.

**Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."**

"That isn't possible!" Zeus thundered. "Apparently it is." Hestia argued.

**"That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.**

**"How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.**

**"I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.**

"T-t-that's not possible… A kid with that much power should've come to my realm almost immediately." Hades trailed off.

**Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history.**

**"Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly.**

**The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."**

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?" Hestia read the next line and giggled.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"**

"You don't change that much." Apollo remarked

**Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."**

**Artemis stared Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.**

**"I could just kill you." She threatened.**

**Surprisingly Blake shrugged. "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."**

"Behold! The first demigod to admit to a Goddess that he wants to join my realm." Hades mocked. Blake gave a small smile. If only Hades knew…

**Artemis's eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."**

**Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that I would want?"**

**"I propose a wager. If you beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.**

"Nobody can beat the Goddess of Archery in a contest!" Artemis scoffed.

**Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? You are just another foolish man. I accept your challenge**_**boy."**_

**Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.**

**"Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.**

Apollo groaned. "That is such a SIMPLE test."

**Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.**

**"Begin!" Thalia yelled.**

**Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.**

**Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It…It's a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out.**

"SISTER! You've been beaten! You have FINALLY been beaten!" Apollo cheered.

**Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see an identical formation.**

**"I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis. But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.**

"Only _one_ person has that ability." Zeus glared at Hestia. Hestia looked away innocently.

**Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to hunters who also looked stunned.**

**"Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of silver. Once the council had been gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.**

**"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.**

**"I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunter's camp today." Artemis said quietly.**

**Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.**

"Boy. I guess he was angry." Was heard from a certain Goddess of Love.

**Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."**

**Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"**

**"Oh my Gods...You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.**

**Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.**

"An unfair contest." Artemis complained.

**Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage.**

Apollo started to laugh when an arrow embedded itself through his toga. "Arty! Any lower and you would have damaged the goods!" Artemis glowered. "Don't call me Arty."

**Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her eyes to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."**

**"What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask your wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."**

"Love you two." Hera and Hestia shared a grin at Blake's words.

**Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.**

**Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.**

**"How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed.**

**Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.**

"Well, getting my soul burned to ashes isn't exactly nice so I won't be betraying Olympus anytime soon" Blake muttered. Thalia looked at him oddly before figuring it out. She stared at Blake and he gave her a small nod.

**Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him into Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.**

"I'd like to see you try." Blake snorted. Chiron gave him a strange look before staring at Hera. She gave a small nod, confirming his suspicions.

**Hera and Hestia stood up enraged, "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

Zeus looked outraged. "How dare you defy my rule!"

**Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.**

"And they would all lose." Hestia muttered. Ares finished sharpening his broadsword and started sharpening his dagger.

**Hera looked ready to attack her husband but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.**

**Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is our champion and he will remain afterword."**

**Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. Well will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."**

"What man isn't a threat?" Artemis asked.

**"Swear it on the Styx. All of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus.**

**Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace brother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."**

Hermes and Apollo grinned. "Whipped!"

**Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms,**_**wife."**_

_"Why did you say that so..distastefully?" Hera glared at Zeus. "Nothing, my dear. I was just surprised." He said. Hermes and Apollo high-fived. "Whipped! AGAIN!" They exclaimed._

**Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.**

"Cue me." Blake said, an easy grin gracing his face.

**"Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.**

**Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently**_**Artemis**_**couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.**

Blake grinned. "Rather prideful, I guess."

**The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.**

Poseidon smiled. It was his son after all.

**"What do you mean**_**boy**_**? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.**

"Guess you aren't as smart as you think." Apollo said, earning glares from the Hunters.

**Hera smirked, "Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."**

"Five…four…three…two…one…" Hermes counted down. "There she blows!"

**Artemis eyes widened in realization as Hera snapped her fingers. The man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.**

Everyone turned to Blake once more. He snapped his fingers and his eyes turned sea green and his hair turned black once more. "Percy!" Nico screeched , gathering his cousin in a hug.

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

"No! It's Festus, The Happy Dragon!" Percy exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

The hugfest continued as various campers swarmed Percy and hugged him. Clarisse gave him a shove and was surprised when he didn't budge. "Trust me. When there are angry 230 pound men running at you, you learn to take hits." Poseidon was gaping like a fish. "How did..why did…how…" Poseidon seemed to be at a loss for words. Percy smiled. "You'll-Omph!" The last part was cut off as Poseidon gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Don't go." He muttered. Percy gave Poseidon an awkward pat on the back. "I won't."

Hestia interrupted. "Who wants to read?" Nico raised his hand. "I will."

"**Ch.3, The Council.**

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

**The council stared at the son of Poseidon in shocked silence. It was broken by a teary eyed sea god bounding off his throne and grabbing his son in a tight embrace.**

"Guess you don't change much." Percy joked.

**"Where have you been Percy?" Poseidon asked as he held on to his son as if he were about to disappear.**

**Percy looked at his father sadly, "Traveling. I needed some time to clear my head after everything that happened."**

"What things?" Ares asked. Percy was murderous. "Annabeth being a traitor, my mom and Paul dying, you know. The usual." Poseidon looked slightly crazed. "And who, I presume, killed them?" Percy let the ghost of a smile flicker across his mouth."You'll see."

**Poseidon looked at his son worriedly. Percy didn't have any of the happiness that used to be easily seen in his features. Despite his worry, Poseidon was just grateful to know that his son was safe and back in front of him.**

**Zeus cleared his throat behind the reunited son and father.**

**"Perseus, I believe we have some questions for you." Zeus asked as he looked between his wife and the demigod suspiciously.**

"Suspiciously? Percy is one of the most loyal Demigods I have ever met!" Travis and Conner chorused.

**Percy nodded, knowing this would be a long council meeting.**

**"How is that you have become my wife's champion, along with Hestia's?" Zeus asked suspiciously.**

"See my above comment!"

**Hera rolled her eyes at her husband's paranoia. As if he had the right to question her relationship with a man.**

**Percy's eyes darkened and they glowed with a brownish light that unsettled a number of gods and goddesses.**

**"I owe her and Hestia my life. Without them, I would be in Tartarus at the moment." Percy said coldly.**

"Why would you go to the Tartarus?" Poseidon asked. "Don't ask." Percy replied.

**"What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.**

**Percy shook his head, "After I left Camp Half Blood, I was planning on traveling for a while, just hunting monsters to blow off some of my anger. Before I left, I went to visit my mother." Percy explained as his body tensed. His eyes caught fire and most of the Olympians jumped back in shock. Hera and Hestia quickly made their way over to Percy. Hera put a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ear while Hestia held his hand comfortingly. The Olympians stared at the interaction between the three with wide eyes.**

Most of the Olympians stared at Percy oddly. Hera and Hestia hadn't acted like that together anytime in their vast memory banks.

**Percy calmed at the comfort of his two patrons. He looked back toward Zeus and his father.**

**"When I got there, both she and her fiancé Paul were dead. All that I found was a note from their killer." Percy spat angrily.**

**Poseidon stood from his throne in a rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."**

"That would be useless." Percy grumbled.

**Percy's eyes darkened and he turned toward Athena, "She already is in Tartarus."**

"No…no..NO!" Athena started rocking back and forth."No..not her…" A tear lecked out of Poseidon's eye.

**Athena's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. He walked over and handed it to the stunned goddess.**

**The throne room shook violently. Everyone looked at Poseidon to see his eyes were such a dark green they were almost black.**

**"Read it." Poseidon growled at his longtime rival.**

**Athena paled a bit and looked at the note, reading it quickly to herself. When she finished, the first tears anyone had ever seen from the Goddess of Wisdom fell from her eyes. She shook her head, "I..I can't."**

**Poseidon slammed his trident into the throne room floor causing a crater, "READ IT!" He bellowed at the Wisdom Goddess.**

**Athena looked at her father who shook his head, "Read the note Athena, he deserves to know."**

**Athena steeled her nerves as best she could before looking at the note again.**

_**"Dear Percy,**_

_**If you're reading this, then you somehow won the war. **_

"Not 'somehow'. We pulverized those punks." Clarisse growled. Ares nodded at her.

_**If that's the case, I thought I would leave you with a parting gift. Your parents are dead because you were dumb enough to think I would love you.**_

"ALL of us thought that you two were in love." Thalia announced. Aphrodite smiled. "I knew that they were in love with someone. I just got the triangle mixed up!"

_**Enjoy life alone,**_

_**Annabeth"**_

**Athena finished before looking over at Poseidon expecting him to try to blast her.**

**Instead Poseidon was slumped in his throne with his head in his hands as he sobbed. **

"His reactions are the same but this time reversed. Uncle P has some serious issues." Hermes muttered to Travis and Conner. They shared a mutual grin.

**She looked at Percy expecting the same but he was just standing with an emotionless face as he glared at the floor. Demeter and Hestia were trying to comfort their brother as best they could.**

Hades looked offended. "Why do the crying men get _all_ the girls." He wondered out loud. Apollo smirked. "Dear Uncle. This is because the sight of a crying, defenseless man makes a woman feel wanted. This is because-" Percy cut him off. "I don't want to know."

**After several minutes, Poseidon collected himself enough to sit in his throne and wait to hear more about his son.**

**Athena turned to Percy, "Perseus, I'm sorry…." She started before Percy interrupted her.**

Percy turned to Athena. "Don't apologize. It was my fault for trusting her."

**"Don't Lady Athena. You don't owe me an apology. Despite hating me, I know you would not stoop as low as to hurt my mother. She may have been your daughter but she made her own choices. I know you did not raise her to be a traitor. I hold no grudge against you. My mother's death was only two people's fault, your daughter's and my own." Percy said in an emotionless tone.**

"You always take all of the blame." Lee complained.

**Athena stared at Percy shocked. She assumed he would blame her. She looked at him sadly, "Percy, I am sorry for judging you so harshly all those years ago but you need to know that your mother's death is no one's fault but Annabeth's."**

At that name, most of the Athens campers flinched.

**At the mention of her name, Percy's fists clenched in rage. A comforting squeeze of his shoulder from Hera caused him to relax. Everyone stared at the two strangely. Before Percy could respond to Athena, Poseidon spoke up.**

**"Percy what did you mean when you said you would be in Tartarus without Hera and Hestia?" He asked nervously.**

"NOW we get the answer!" Poseidon remarked.

**Hera answered before Percy could, "My sister and I were watching Percy in her hearth when he discovered his parents. We looked into his mind and saw his intentions of traveling to Hades' realm to enter Tartarus, sacrificing his life in exchange for the chance of revenge against Athena's daughter. **

"Never, ever, ever trust Nemesis." Echoed around the room.

**We managed to convince him not to and instead become our champion. Now he rescues demigods we send him after in the hopes they won't face a life like the one Percy has had to live."**

"There won't be a life like his for _centuries_. I can promise you that, brother." Zeus swore.

**Poseidon paled at Hera's explanation. Everyone else stared at Hera in shock.**

**"I thought you hated Percy?" Apollo asked, speaking for the first time.**

"He grew on me." Hera offered up, smiling at Percy.

**Hera scowled at the sun god, "I disliked Percy at first. I thought he was rude and disrespectful. But after the reward ceremony on Olympus, he was trying to slip away unnoticed when he thought the throne room was empty. When he noticed I was still there, instead of ignoring me, he walked over and bowed. He apologized for speaking harshly to me after his quest in the Labyrinth and explained his reasons; I teleported him to Camp Half Blood so he wouldn't have to slip away from Olympus in appreciation for his apology. Before he left Camp Half Blood, he took the time to make a sacrifice to me, thanking me for helping him leave Olympus. So no, Apollo, Percy here is actually my favorite demigod."**

"Do you mind working that magic on a few other Goddesses?" Apollo asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Percy playfully shoved him away.

**Everyone now stared at Percy in shock but he just kept his face emotionless.**

**"So now Percy rescues demigods for you and Hestia right? I thought you hated demigods?" Hermes asked.**

**Hera shook her head, "Actually Percy convinced me to change my views of demigods. Hestia and I now try to help them when we can by sending Percy to rescue them so they don't have to face the horrors of abusive parents or relatives."**

"Good boy!" Poseidon praised. Artemis smiled before catching herself.

**Most of the Olympians looked at Percy with smiles, happy he was helping their children. To their surprise, his face remained emotionless.**

**"What was with the disguise? Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Of all men you would have been the only one I allowed to enter the hunter's camp." Artemis asked, sounding a little hurt.**

"Of all the men? Sister, it looks like you're falling for a man." Apollo's goods got damaged by a few silver arrows.

**Percy looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I was trying to remain hidden. I also apologize for challenging you to an archery competition. I was just trying to keep my identity a secret."**

**"Don't apologize Percy, you finally put her in her place when it comes to archery. Finally she can't say she is the best anymore." Apollo said happily. Artemis looked like she was about to yell at her brother but Percy spoke first.**

"AS I already stated. UNFAIR!"

**"Actually she is. It wasn't a fair competition. I used the moisture in the air to aid the aim of my arrows. If I hadn't cheated, she would have won easily. She remains the best archer this world's ever seen." Percy said effectively shutting up Apollo. Artemis smirked triumphantly at her brother before turning to glare at Percy.**

"HA!" A prideful Goddess of the Hunt exclaimed. "Wait…You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" She snapped at him. Percy grinned. "You gods never change."

**"You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" She snapped at him. **

**Percy shook his head, "No, I wanted to keep my identity secret and you threatened to kill me when I didn't tell you. I did what I needed in order to prevent fighting one of goddesses I have the most respect for."**

Poseidon, Hestia, and Hera started to wonder how it was possible that their son/champion had respect for a Man-Hater.

**Artemis' eyes widened and she smiled a bit but her smile vanished when she saw Poseidon, Hestia and Hera glaring at her murderously. Artemis decided to keep quiet for now. She did hope to speak to Percy alone. She had wanted to ask him something for over 5 years now which was the main reason she was so angry she couldn't find him.**

**"So Perseus, now that you are back, will you be heading back to Camp Half Blood? They are in need to someone to lead their camp and have missed you dearly since your disappearance." Zeus asked hopefully.**

"I'm not something to be used." Percy replied.

"But you're the 'Savior'. You have to lead." Zeus argued.

Percy smirked. "Not if I don't want to."

**"I believe you all swore an oath that Percy will be resuming his duties for Hestia and I. On top of that you are all bound by the Styx to keep Percy's identity a secret." Hera reminded everyone.**

**"Why does his identity need to remain hidden?" Aphrodite asked curiously.**

**"Percy Jackson is dead. He died in his mother's apartment 5 years ago. I have no desire to make any lasting connections with anyone. In my new identity, I can help demigods without any attachments. It works best for everyone that way." Percy replied in a cold tone.**

"For who? Not me. Not the campers. Not anyone." Poseidon complained.

**Everyone stared at Percy with wide eyes; no one knew what to say to him after his declaration. Being the idiot she is Aphrodite of all people spoke up.**

**"You know Percy; you're more than welcome to make some temporary connections with me. You've filled out nicely in the last five years." Aphrodite said smiling seductively at the demigod.**

Without looking, Percy replied. "No thanks. You're too girly for me."

"But you _want_ to be with me." Aphrodite put the charmspeak on 'Maximum'. Percy frowned. "No. ."

**Artemis glared at the love goddess. She also felt an ugly feeling building in her chest. She shook it off as sympathy for Perseus.**

'Shook it off?' Apollo was starting to dislike Perseus more and more.

**"No thanks." Percy said coldly to a now shocked love goddess.**

**"Percy, you want to spend some time with me." Aphrodite said putting as much charmspeak as she could into her words.**

**Percy's eyes glowed brown **

"Brown? Why brown?" Zeus asked.

"Just part of my blessing." Hestia responded

**before looking at Aphrodite distastefully again, "Like I said, no thank you."**

**"W..What? No one can resist my charmspeaking." Aphrodite said shocked.**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm special, or you're losing your touch."**

**Aphrodite eyes flashed dangerously, "Am I not pretty enough for you Percy?"**

**"No, I've just decided to follow a path like my patron Hestia or Artemis' hunters. Love cost me some of my best friends and my mother. I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone." Percy said without any emotion.**

**Aphrodite gasped, "But Percy you can't let one person ruin it for the rest of us. You're far too sexy to follow those silly hunters."**

"My Hunters are NOT silly!" Artemis boomed.

**Artemis was about to snap at the goddess but Hera beat her to it, "You will leave my champion alone Aphrodite. He is free to love who he chooses but it is clear he has no interest in you." Hera snapped. Aphrodite huffed indignantly, already thinking of ways to get Percy into her bed.**

It was clear through the way Aphrodite had a booklet out that she was already planning.

**"Back to more important matters," Zeus said in an annoyed tone. "I assume you remain loyal to Olympus Perseus, correct?"**

"I swore on the Styx. Were I not, I would be burned to ashes. That's respect for you." Percy muttered.

**Percy nodded, "Of course Lord Zeus. I apologize for hiding my identity. I was simply trying to spend some time trying to sort through my emotions. They are under control now and should the need arise, I will fight for Olympus just as I swore to you I would."**

**Zeus smiled, "Very good Perseus. It is good to have you back." Zeus said feeling relieved the mystery man was a powerful demigod loyal to Olympus.**

**"Percy, where have you been living for the past five years?" Poseidon asked wondering how his son has been living.**

"Don't worry. I haven't been living in bear caves…too much." Percy joked. Poseidon turned a sickly shade of green.

**Percy shrugged, "I usually camp in the woods as I spend most of my time finding and bringing demigods to camp or sometimes to the hunters. When I am near New York I sometimes stay at my patron Lady Hestia's palace. I've also stayed at the Lotus Hotel a few times over the years."**

Nico frowned. "You couldn't have. The Lotus Eaters would influence your mind!"

**Poseidon's eyes widened, "What? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel? You could have been trapped!" Poseidon yelled incredulously.**

**Percy shook his head, "I am not a fool Dad. My patron Lady Hera's blessing protects my mind from being influenced by anyone trying to control me or search my mind without my permission." Percy explained as his eyes glowed brown again, earning a proud smile from Hera.**

**Poseidon looked shocked but recovered and gave both Hestia and Hera appreciative smiles. They both nodded and gave him warm smiles back.**

"Thank you for protecting my son." Poseidon muttered to Hestia and Hera.

**"Well I believe the Hero of Olympus deserves better than that. Perseus a small palace shall be built for you on Olympus for those times when you are near New York." Zeus announced, earning a shocked but happy smile from his wife.**

"Whipped." Lee and Travis high-fived.

**Percy looked surprised but nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus that is very generous of you."**

**Zeus nodded, "My wife and sister's champion and my favorite nephew deserves no less."**

**Everyone seemed shocked by Zeus' words but figured he was getting on his wife and Poseidon's good side. In truth, Zeus was actually rather fond of his nephew. Getting on his wife's good side was just an added benefit.**

**"Unless anyone has anything else to add, I believe this council is over. I remind you all to remember your oath about Perseus' identity lest you want to incur my wrath." Zeus said threateningly.**

**When no one said anything Zeus nodded, "Very well, council dismissed." He thundered, before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.**

"Drama Queen!" was heard from Percy and Thalia.

**Most of the Olympians flashed out but a few stuck around to speak to Percy. Poseidon was the first to approach his son, grabbing him in a tight embrace.**

**"I know you're still hurting Percy but please don't disappear on me again. The past five years have been horrible not knowing if you were safe or not." Poseidon said nervously to his son.**

"I'll always be safe, Dad." Elicited a small smile from Poseidon.

**Percy smiled sadly at his father. "I'm sorry about that Dad. I should have told you what happened but it was all still so fresh. I promise I won't vanish on you again."**

**Poseidon smiled at Percy, "It's alright Percy. It's just good to have my son back at last."**

**Poseidon hugged him again before vanishing into a sea breeze.**

**Percy turned to find the throne room empty with the exception of his two patrons looking at him smiling.**

**Hestia walked over to Percy and pulled him into a warm hug.**

**"Well apparently you're getting your own palace, but since it's not built yet, I assume you'll being staying with me tonight?" Hestia asked hopefully.**

**Percy broke into the first happy smile of the day, "Of course Aunt Hestia. I will be home early tonight so we can have dinner together."**

**Hestia smiled warmly and kissed Percy on the cheek before vanishing into a flash of flames.**

**Percy turned to Hera who was smiling sadly at him.**

**"I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't let them send someone to kill you. I …" Hera started but Percy interrupted with a wide smile.**

**"Mom…." **

The silence was only broken by Zeus angrily turning to Hera and Hestia. "Why was the council not aware of this?" He spat. Hera jumped up. "If you have the right to not keep it in your pants, I'm sure that I have a right to adopt a son. Who's not even my own flesh and blood, I will add."

Zeus sat back down. To break the silence, Hestia held out her hand to Percy. "Read."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not reading this chapter!" A panicking Percy said.

"I will." Hephaestus raised his hand and Percy gladly relinquished the book.

**Ch.4**

**"Mom, you don't have to apologize, I know you wouldn't have done it if you had a choice." Percy said smiling at Hera.**

**Hera smiled at her adopted son. He was such a good kid despite all the terrible things that happened to him; exactly what she had always wanted in a son.**

"I never knew that you wanted a son." Zeus asked quietly. This time, Chiron answered. "She always has but you never let her, Brother. Your infidelity has led to many grudges against children."

**"You did well in the meeting Percy. I don't think I've seen your uncle so relieved at finding a demigod in his life. I'm happy you're getting your own palace on Olympus. It will be good to have my son around more often." Hera said warmly.**

**"You do know that I will still be rescuing demigods, right?" Percy asked a little nervous.**

**Hera nodded, "Yes but that doesn't mean you can't spend a little time on Olympus with your mother now does it?"**

"It'd better not!" Hera warned Percy.

**Percy shook his head smiling, "No, I suppose it doesn't."**

**Percy looked a little nervously at Hera, "Are you ever going to tell anyone that you aren't my patron but that you actually adopted me?"**

"What's the difference?" A confused Apollo asked. Athena started a speech.

"Well, an adoption means to choose or take as one's own; make one's own by selection or assent. It is derived from 1490–1500; ( Middle French _adopter_) Latin _adoptāre,_ equivalent to _ad-_ad- + _optāre_ to opt. To be a 'patron' means that you are a person(s) who supports with money, gifts, efforts, or endorsement an artist,writer, museum, cause, charity, institution, special event, or the like . That is derived from 1250– 1300 ; Middle English Medieval Latin, Latin _patrōnus_ legal protector, advocate ( Medieval Latin: lord, master), derivative of _pater_father.

**"Of course I am Percy. I don't care what your father says. You're just as much my son as his now; but you've just returned, at least to almost everyone on Olympus, I think a little time to let your return settle in will be best." Hera said smiling at her son.**

**"What about Uncle Zeus? What if he gets angry?" Percy asked curiously.**

"Awww. He's worried about his mummy." Ares mocked. Hera's smile turned into a frown. "So you don't worry about me?" Ares withdrew under the glare she threw him. "O-o-of course I do, Mother."

**Hera laughed, "And what will he say? He has had hundreds of demigods with other woman. I think I am more than justified to adopt a son."**

**Percy grinned, "Good."**

**"So, do you want to tell me why you lied to Apollo about your archery competition with Artemis?" Hera asked with an eyebrow raised.**

"You, my little sis, got BEAT!" Apollo rejoiced.

**Percy gaped, "How did you know?"**

**Hera laughed, "I might not be able to read your mind anymore but I can still tell when you lie."**

**Percy scowled playfully at her, "I don't know. Apollo is just so annoying. He never would have let her live it down."**

**Hera nodded, "I figured. You saved everyone the headache of listening to Apollo tease her for the next few centuries."**

"And you, my little brother, just got proven annoying by your own mother." Artemis retorted.

**Percy nodded, and then he smiled, "I must say it was nice to see my Dad again. I have missed him a lot."**

The Sea God got misty eyed again before catching himself.

**Hera nodded, "I know you're cautious Percy, but I know you miss your cousins Nico and Thalia. Maybe it would be good for you to see them sometime. I know Thalia hasn't been the same since you vanished. She keeps the hunt looking for you no matter what. And Nico still searches for you by himself."**

"Loner." Percy mumbled.

"Am not!" Nico retorted.

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"QUIET!" Zeus boomed. "You two are as annoying as Artemis and Apollo."

**Percy frowned, "I do miss them a lot. Maybe you're right. I think I will talk to Artemis and Hades about seeing them again. I just hope they won't tell anyone else."**

"We'll keep your secret, Perce." Nico promised. Thalia had a puzzled look on her face. "It isn't much of a secret now, is it?"

**Hera smiled, "I am sure they will understand your reasons. You can start with Artemis. I believe she is listening to our conversation right now." Hera said before she flicked her finger and the throne room door opened revealing a wide-eyed Artemis.**

"BUSTED!" Hermes doubled over in laughing.

**Hera laughed before she kissed Percy on the cheek and vanished in a flash of light.**

**Percy looked at Artemis nervously. Artemis walked over to Percy with a glare, "So you didn't cheat? Mind telling me how your archery got so good? I think you were one of the worst archers in the history of Camp Half Blood if I recall."**

"One of the worst? We have a plaque honoring him as the _worst _archer in history!" Travis said.

**Percy looked at Artemis incredulously, "Seriously? You don't think I noticed that you blessed me when you made me immortal?"**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "How did you know?"**

**Percy chuckled, "I don't know. Maybe the silver glow my skin gives off in the moonlight. Or the fact I was suddenly decent with a bow and could move as quiet as your hunters through the woods."**

"Very subtle, Little Sis." Apollo remarked. "I'm older than you. End. Of. Story." Artemis glared. Apollo shruck. "Of you say so…" "WHAT!"

"Read." Zeus urged.

**Artemis face palmed causing Percy to chuckle. Artemis glared at Percy for a minute before chuckling herself, "I guess the glow would be obvious wouldn't it?"**

**Percy nodded before turning serious, "I have been curious though, why did you bless me?"**

**Artemis shook her head, "Not here. I've wanted to ask you something for a while. Can we go someplace more private to talk?"**

**Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder. They both vanished in a flash of flames. They reappeared at the edge of a forest, on a cliff overlooking the ocean.**

**"What the Hades was that?" Artemis asked angrily.**

"Don't use my name!" Hades whined.

**"I just teleported us to somewhere more private." Percy said innocently.**

"What? A snogging booth?" Aphrodite asked innocently.

**"I thought you were only partially immortal? How can you teleport?" Artemis asked suspiciously.**

**Percy held up his hands, "I am. But when Hestia made me her champion, she gave me the ability to teleport using fire. **

"How is that even possible?" Poseidon asked.

"You see, I can move from one body of fire to another. Since Perseus creates his own fire, he can go just about anywhere in the world." Hestia explained.

"Makes sense." Percy commented.

"What? You didn't even know how you traveled?" Thalia asked.

"Nope."

**I'm sorry but I thought you might like this place." He said gesturing to the cliff. It was night and the moon was clearly visible along with the stars. The ocean lay below them, the tides crashing against the cliff walls.**

"That's where we first met." Breathed Poseidon.

"Who?" Athena inquired.

"Sally and I."

"Nice grammar."

**"Actually yes, this is quite beautiful." Artemis said surprised.**

**Percy nodded, "Ever since your blessing, I've always felt most at peace when I was around both the moon and the sea. The tides and moon have a relaxing effect on me. The forest also helps. Whenever I would get upset about something from my past I would come here. It helped me regain control of my emotions." Percy explained as he sat on the cliff looking out into the sea.**

**Artemis stared at Percy for minute, noticing the way his skin glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked without the emotionless mask he wore during most of the council meeting. She sat beside him on the cliff as she looked out into the night sky.**

Apollo slowly started to rant in his head. '_That's my sister. She's a MAIDEN! How dare she thing of him like that. She is pure. She is nice. She is a virgin. She will stay that way or so help me Hades!'_

**"Perseus, how did you come to be adopted by Hera?" Artemis asked curiously.**

**Percy continued to stare at the sky as he answered, "Well after she and Hestia became my patrons, she would visit me a lot. We would just talk a lot about a bunch of different things. She would listen to me about everything from**_**her**_**betrayal to all the friends I had lost over the years. I would listen to how hard it is being married to Zeus. **

"How is it hard?" Zeus asked.

"Just listen." An annoyed Hera answered.

**She never hated you or any of his kids but was mostly just hurt. It's not pleasant to have permanent reminders of your husband's unfaithfulness for all eternity. **

"So you don't like us?" Aphrodite pouted

**Eventually I convinced her it isn't anyone's fault but his. She feels bad about the way she has treated his children over the centuries. Well except Heracles, I told her she was far too kind to him, something she agreed with. **

Artemis smiled. Finally a man agreed with her.

**She feels especially bad about how she treated you when you first came to Olympus. Then a couple of years ago, I thanked Hera for being there for me when I almost lost it over my Mom's death. She said I was like the son she always wished she had. Hestia suggested that Hera just adopt me officially. When I saw the way her face lit up at the suggestion I knew I couldn't say no. Not that I would have, she kind of filled the void in me when my Mom died." Percy answered quietly.**

"Percy…" Poseidon was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry, Dad. It's done and over with."

**Artemis listened with shock to Percy explain.**

**"So it was you that changed her so much?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy looked at Artemis and raised an eyebrow.**

**"A couple years ago everyone noticed how much kinder and softer Hera became. When she blew up on Olympus today everyone was shocked because she hadn't gotten angry once in the past two years." Artemis explained.**

"I'm looking forward to that." Zeus mumbled.

"What?" Hera's tone was icy.

"Nothing, my dear."

**Percy gave Artemis a small smile, "Good, she is a very sweet woman. She was simply bitter. I know she wishes she could make amends for the things she has done to wrong you and your half-brothers and sisters."**

**"Well she didn't put up a fight when my mother was finally released. That is enough for me." Artemis replied.**

**Percy nodded, "She apologized to your mother you know. To say your mother was surprised is an understatement."**

Artemis and Apollo gaped. Hera had actually apologized to their mother?

**Artemis' jaw dropped, "She actually apologized to my mother?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes. Your mother is a really nice person too. You two look a lot alike. You have the same facial expressions."**

Apollo started to rant in his head again. _'Why was he paying attention to her facial features? She will stay pure. Why is she falling for this boy?'_

**Artemis felt herself blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to her facial expressions. Once she controlled herself she looked at Percy shocked, "You met my mother?"**

**Percy chuckled, "Yea, she crushed me in a hug when she found out it was part of my wish for her to be freed. Even for a Titan your mother is incredibly strong. Thankfully I still had the Curse of Achilles then."**

"All hail Perseud Jackson, crushed by a cuddle." Travis solemnly announced.

"Wouldn't be the strangest." Hades remarked. "A boy got killed by a piece of paper once. Another one got killed by a hair-tie."

**Artemis laughed at Percy's description of her mother. Then she realized what he said about his Achilles Curse.**

"Two years! It took me two years to tell him and a year to finally convince him. Does he how any graditude? Nooo." Everyone looked at Nico oddly.

**"What do you mean you had the Curse of Achilles?" Artemis asked confused.**

**Percy shrugged, "I wasn't lying about being both Roman and Greek. Before I started rescuing demigods, Hera and Hestia sent me to Camp Jupiter. When I crossed the Little Tiber I knew I would lose the curse since it was a Greek curse. But after about two months, I left camp. While it was different, it was too similar to Camp Half Blood. I left and Hestia and Hera began sending me on missions to rescue demigods."**

"Why does he have a bar for one year of service?" Athena asked.

"You'll see." Was the response she got.

**"But you have a bar for a year of service in the legion?" Artemis asked.**

"You think like Owl-Head." Poseidon remarked.

**Percy scowled, "Lycaon and his pack ambushed Lupa and her pack. Another camper and I killed most of his pack but Lycaon managed to slip away like the coward he is." Percy growled. "Lupa decided that my actions were more important than a quest and I was given the mark for a year of service."**

**Artemis smirked at Percy, "You have a knack for finding trouble don't you."**

**"Unfortunately." Percy groaned, causing Artemis to chuckle.**

**"Well thank you. Lupa is a friend of mine." Artemis said gratefully.**

"Thanking a man. Is the Apocalypse starting yet?" Apollo murmured.

**Percy nodded.**

Apollo snorted.

**Artemis stared at Percy incredulously, "Don't you ever feel proud of the things you've done?"**

**"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.**

**Artemis stared at him for a minute, "Perseus, you're the greatest hero in Greek history and yet you don't even acknowledge it. Any other man who achieved one tenth of the things you've done would be as arrogant as Heracles or Zeus."**

"I'm not arrogant! My son deserves all of that attention!" Zeus thundered.

**Percy looked at Artemis surprised, "I highly doubt I am the greatest hero to ever live. There are plenty of greater heroes than me."**

**Artemis punched Percy in the arm, "No there aren't. You just refuse to recognize your own accomplishments."**

"That's Perce. So modest." Malcolm commented and many campers started nodding their heads.

**Percy shook his head, "They aren't accomplishments. I would gladly trade them all for even one of my dead friends back. **

"Loyal to a fault." Hades respected.

**They are the heroes. People say I rescued you from Atlas when that isn't true. Zoe was the true hero of that quest. She faced her father knowing she would die. She was a far greater hero than I am."**

**Percy looked at Artemis to see her eyes tearing up, "Artemis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind you…." He began but Artemis clamped a hand over her mouth.**

**"That's not why I'm crying. It's just nice to hear someone finally give the greatest huntress I ever had the credit she deserves. She was a far greater hero than Heracles, Theseus, the original Perseus or all the others. The only one who surpasses her is you Perseus. Thank you." Artemis said as she wiped away her tears.**

"How can she surpass Perseus but be outdone by Perseus?" Apollo asked.

**Percy decided it was best to just nod and stay quiet while Artemis reined in her emotions. After a minute she turned to Percy with a serious expression on her face.**

**"The question I've been waiting to ask you for five years, is why? Why did you use part of your wish on my mother? You made sure to mention both her and Calypso when you said you're wish. I've been waiting five years to ask you why. I understand Calypso because you know her but you didn't know my mother, I'm surprised you had even heard of her." Artemis asked seriously as she looked at Percy closely for his answer.**

**Percy's eyes widened, he tried to look away but Artemis grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. Percy sighed, "I did it for you." He whispered.**

"Hit the floor!" Percy yelled. Everyone ducked down as Aphrodite's squeal of joy broke most of the glass. "Shit! I think I broke my eardrum!" Ares yelled.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Why?"**

**"Because of a few reasons actually. You voted to save my life after the quest with Zoe despite the fact that I got Zoe killed. Because you gave my cousin Thalia a home, something she hadn't had in her entire life. **

"She had a home at CHB!" Zeus argued

**Even at camp it wasn't a home for her. She was never truly happy until you gave her a home in the hunt. And because despite the fact I am a boy, you never treated me as badly as you did other males and I kind of thought that made us friends. I thought having your mother free would make you happy." Percy explained, the last part coming out quieter than the rest.**

**Artemis stared at Percy with wide eyes making Percy become extremely nervous he was close to becoming a jackelope. He was about to apologize when Artemis shocked him by pulling him into a hug. Percy felt himself blush deeply and thanked every god he knew that Artemis couldn't see his face right then. After a minute, Artemis pulled back with a smile of her face.**

"Arty? Never, ever, ever hug another man." Apollo warned.

**"Yes Percy, I consider you my friend. The only male friend I have." She said in a happy tone before her face darkened and she slapped Percy hard across the face.**

'_Finally!' Apollo thought_

**"Zoe's death was not your fault. She knew her fate when the prophecy was issued." Artemis said angrily.**

**Percy shook his head, "And that prophecy may never have been issued if I wasn't such a fool. If I had seen through her lies, you may not have taken Annabeth's place under the sky, something she probably planned. Then Zoe may still be alive."**

"Atlas would've captured me anyway. Don't take her sacrifice from her!" Artemis warmed Percy.

**Artemis slapped him again, "I was captured by Atlas. He would have found a way to trick me under the sky no matter what. Don't you dare take Zoe's heroic sacrifice away from her."**

**Percy's eyes widened, "That's not wha…." He started before Artemis clamped her hand over his mouth again.**

**"I know that's not what you meant. It's only that and that you're my friend that stops me from adding to the jackelope population right now." Artemis said seriously before she softened.**

**"I know you would never try to take something away from Zoe, but her death was not your fault." Artemis explained.**

"Yes it was." Percy murmured

**Percy wisely nodded.**

**Artemis and Percy sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky before Artemis spoke again.**

**"Percy, are you really swearing off love like my hunters?" She asked curiously.**

"Of course I am." Percy remarked.

**Percy nodded seriously, "I will never get a friend killed for love again."**

**Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

**Percy's face darkened, "Every friend I lost could have been prevented if I saw through her lies, if I wasn't such a naïve and love struck little boy. My parents wouldn't have died by that bitch's hands. The last thing my mother saw was her evil face and I won't do that to another person I care about. Love is a distraction and not necessary. If there were a male version of the hunters, I would have joined a long time ago."**

"OH! DAD! You should start a version of the Hunters!" A Hermes camper shouted.

"Bro. If Dad was the head of a Hunters group, they would be seeing who could shoplift the most and seduce the most guards to pickpocket them." Apollo wisely added.

**Artemis looked at Percy sadly. She decided not to pursue the subject as it was obviously not a pleasant one for him. Another question popped into her mind she has wanted to ask Percy for a while.**

**"Percy, why did Annabeth think your Achilles' spot was on your lower back?" She asked softly.**

**A small smile crept onto Percy's face, "Achilles."**

**Artemis looked at him confused, "What?"**

**"When I entered the Styx, Achilles was there to warn me not to as he said he did to everyone who entered. When the river spit me out, Achilles spoke in my mind. He told me to not tell anyone my Achilles' spot, even the one who tied me to the mortal world. It was Annabeth who tied me to the world. **

"EEEEEEEK!" Aphrodite squealed in joy.

**During the battle, she asked me where my spot was and I remembered his warning. I told her to guess. She guessed on my left side, and she was almost right. I told her it was in the small of my back. That's why I stabbed Luke there. It was luck, but his death was her fault as well. She told me his Achilles' spot without knowing she did. **

"Stupid girl." Athena remarked sadly.

**When I disarmed her, she asked how I knew where his spot was. I foolishly told her that she had guessed right with mine but also that she told me where Luke's was. It almost got me killed when Athena blasted me. Thalia saved my life."**

"You're welcome, Perce."

"Anytime, Thals."

**Percy explained.**

**Artemis smiled at his explanation, "You're smarter than people give you credit for Percy."**

Athena gasped. "Sea Spawn? Smart? The horror!"

**Percy shrugged, "Mostly just lucky."**

**Artemis punched his arm playfully, "Take the compliment Percy. You're too modest sometimes."**

**Percy smiled at Artemis. He was shocked when she blushed. She tried to cover it but Percy saw, he wisely didn't comment.**

**"Do you really want to visit Thalia?" Artemis asked trying to forget she had just blushed at Percy's smile.**

"She's my cousin!" Percy exclaimed.

**Percy nodded, "I have missed her a lot. I think it's time I visited both her and Nico. They are my cousins and my two best friends."**

**Artemis nodded, "Should I bring her to Olympus?"**

**Percy looked thoughtful for a minute before he shook his head. Artemis looked at him strangely.**

**Percy smiled, "We're friends, right Artemis?"**

**Artemis smiled back and nodded.**

**"So I will be able to bring female demigods to you without being killed right?" Percy asked hopefully.**

"No. I will bloodily murder you if you step foot near my camps again. I will use your own intestines to strange you and use your vocal cords to bind you." Percy laughed whileThalis looked scared. "I think that My Lady and Percy was mental."

**Artemis got a thoughtful look on her face, causing Percy to pale a bit, but then she smirked, "Yes Percy, I won't kill you for bringing me hunters." She said like it was obvious.**

**"Your hunters will keep my secret for me if you tell them too, right?" He asked.**

**Artemis smiled, "You're going to let my hunter's know your identity?" She asked hopefully.**

**"I will as long as you can keep them from trying to kill me." Percy said.**

"You're the only acceptable alien their minds." Thalia informed Percy.

**Artemis nodded, "You're actually the only acceptable male in their minds. Thalia and Zoe made them actually like you. They know you were Zoe's only male friend in her entire life."**

**Percy nodded, "Good, I have a young girl to save in Utah. Instead of bringing her to you on foot,**

"You bring hem on foot? How long does that take?" an surprised Artemis asked.

"A few days to a few weeks. I try to bring them as soon as possible."

**I will cheat and teleport us a little bit away from your camp. I will bring her to camp as Blake but reveal myself in front of your hunters."**

**Artemis grinned, "Good. I think they will appreciate being the only ones who know."**

**"I hope your right. I don't have the curse to save me from the hunter's wrath if not." Percy said warily.**

**Artemis smirked, "I will keep them in line. But for Thalia, you're on your own. Her wrath you have to face yourself."**

**Percy paled, "I deserve her wrath. I haven't been a good friend."**

"You're the best friend a Hunter could have." Thalia told Percy.

**Artemis looked at Percy sympathetically, "She will be mad but mostly she will be happy to have you back. She hasn't taken your disappearance very well."**

"Anorexic." Chloe muttered. Thalia started to put her in a headlock. "Am not. I eat!" She protested.

**Percy nodded and tried to stand up. Artemis yanked him back down.**

**"Not yet fish boy, I have one more question." Artemis demanded.**

**"Okay, what's on your mind moon beam?" Percy asked playfully.**

Artemis turned to Percy. "Did you just call me 'moon beam'?"

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Did you just call me moon beam?" She asked indignantly.**

"We don't change a lot in two years…" Hades mused.

**Percy smirked, "Yes, I believe it's a proper response to being called fish boy."**

"You two need better insults. How about lessons every Sunday at twelve?" Hermes brought out a calendar. Artemis and Percy looked terrified.

**Artemis looked at Percy for minute before she smiled, she actually liked the nickname. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't afraid of her.**

**"How did you get so good at archery? My blessing would help, but you're better than any of my hunters." She asked curiously.**

"Nobody's better than us!" A Hunter yelled. Percy fell over laughing. "Nobody…Oddessy…Polyphemus."

**Percy grinned, "Hard work. I've practiced every day for five years. The minute I found out I didn't suck anymore I got hooked. I always liked archery but was miserable at it. Besides, our competition was easy; if the contest had been more difficult then you would have won easily. I just managed to make ten perfect shots from a short distance."**

"See. I'm still better." Artemis reprimanded Apollo

**Artemis smiled, "See, archery is awesome isn't it." As soon as the words left her mouth she covered her mouth with her hand. Her face had a horrified expression on it.**

As it was now. Apollo started to laughing. "Y-you…said…you said…. AWESOME!" Artemis glared. "Keep that up and there'll be nothing 'awesome' about you."

**Percy' eyes went wide before he started laughing hysterically, "Oh….. my…gods…. Apollo… will…. love… it…. when….. I …tell… him…" Percy managed to sputter out between laughs.**

**Artemis eyes widened before they narrowed. She jumped on top of Percy and pinned him to the ground. She began wailing on his chest and arms until his laughter stopped.**

**"You will never repeat what you heard." She said threateningly.**

"Useless now." Artemis muttered

**Percy couldn't stop himself from breaking into more laughter. Artemis began beating on Percy again until his laughter died down.**

**"Perseus, I will kill you if you don't promise to never repeat that." She threatened.**

"You can't kill your brother. You also can't kill an immortal." A confused Ares spoke up.

**Percy's face morphed into a thoughtful one. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him before he smiled.**

**"How about another deal?" He asked.**

**Her eyes narrowed further, "What deal?"**

**"You can never call me Perseus again and in exchange, I will keep your secret." Percy said smirking.**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You're blackmailing me?"**

"We love blackmail. Yessiiree." Travis and Conner said with Hermes.

**Percy nodded. Artemis glared at him before sighing. "Fine. I have been calling you Percy for most of the night anyway. But if you ever tell anyone, they won't ever find your body. My hunting wolves would love some seafood for a change."**

"Like the flesh-eating horses?" Nico asked Percy.

"Yep."

**Percy paled at the thought causing Artemis to smirk. She got off him and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. When she did, their faces were inches apart. Artemis took in his scent, it was intoxicating to her. Percy felt his face heat up being so close to the goddess. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.**

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Apollo yelled. Percy shrunk back.

"Little late."

"WHAT!"

"Nothing."

**Percy stepped back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

**"Hey Artemis?" He asked softly.**

**She looked up at him, her blush finally fading.**

**"Thank you." He said gratefully.**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow.**

**Percy looked down, "I haven't had this much fun in years. **

"Not for a lack of trying." Hestia told Hera. They nodded.

**I've spent the past five years pretty much emotionless and cold towards everyone except with Hera and Hestia. With the demigods, I kept things pretty impersonal. **

"I wonder who's fault that is?" Poseidon coldly told Athena.

**Except for the girls I brought to you. I couldn't help myself with them, they are such sweet girls. But tonight was different. I actually relaxed for once without being guarded toward people. I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend. It was nice to just hang out for once and have a real conversation."**

"What? Having a conversation with your dearest mother isn't a real conversation?" Hera jokingly asked

"Sorry, Mum. I mean with someone who isn't my parents." Percy smiled.

**Artemis smiled at his words. She stepped closer to Percy, "Percy, you've done more things for me than anyone in my life. So thank you for being such a good friend. Make sure you make it to camp tomorrow." She said before she leaned over to Percy and kissed him softly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Percy." She whispered before vanishing in a flash of silver light.**

"She;s worried. She gave him a cheek kiss. She will see him tomorrow. When's your first date?" Aphrodite squealed to Artemis. "Never." She stated coldly.

**Percy stood frozen for a minute, his hand touching the spot on his cheek were she kissed him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook it off. He was thankful to have her as a friend. Both were against love anyway, so the kiss was a friendly one he told himself before vanishing in a flash of flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

The council was in an uproar as Apollo attempted to kill Percy with large items. Athena was complaining about the history of things while Poseidon, Hera, and Hestia were attempting to kill Apollo for trying to kill Percy. The rest of the Olympians were stopping Poseidon, Hera, and Hestia save for Zeus. He was simply staring. The entire ten-minute-long scenario sounded a little like this:

"I will CASTRATE YOU APOLLO!"

_Crash!_

"That was fine Stygian iron! DO you know how old that is?"

"DIE APOLLO!"

"Calm down, Poseidon."

"Man-Whore!"

"I am NOT a man-whore, Sister!"

This only ended when a flash of light blinded everyone. When everyone could see again, they saw Zeus standing. "Thank you for the quiet. Now, Apollo. Read." Apollo nodded grudgingly.

**Ch.5**

**Percy appeared in the edge of a forest in Saratoga Springs, Utah. **

"_I have a daughter there! I left her with a rich family. If Percy's there, what could have gone wrong?' _Athena wondered

**Percy looked around before making his way into the city. He was slightly apprehensive about this mission. Hestia had seemed angry when giving him the mission. She had even encouraged Percy to take his time when he dealt with the mortal, which is not something he had ever heard from the kind-hearted Goddess of the Hearth. **

"No shit, Sherlock." Hermes muttered. "Hey! I had a son named Sherlock!" Athena yelled.

**He knew whatever it was he would find was not going to be pleasant. He just prayed there wouldn't be any kind of sexual abuse. He had trouble controlling his rage when he saw evidence of that. **

"Are you kidding me? He turns on the warpath when that happens!" Hera said. Hestia nodded in agreement. "I don't blame him."

**Percy began to pick up the pace as he looked for Turner Street. He wanted to get the girl out of there as fast as possible. Finally he saw Turner Street and quickly located the house he was looking for.**

'_Turner street? Oh Holy Hephaestus!' _Athena complained in her mind.

**He found the number house he wanted as he looked around it for any signs of danger. The house was large but not well kept. It looked like it had been nice not long ago but been neglected over the past few years. **

"Shit." Athena said out loud.

**As Percy walked up to the house, he noticed the beer bottles that littered the porch of the house.**

**"Chloe! Chloe where are you? Where are you hiding you little brat?" A male voice yelled from inside the house.**

**Percy scowled, it was noon and it was clear the man was already drunk from his slurred speech.**

"_Men_!" Artemis glared at Apollo.

**Percy saw a small shadow run across the window in front of the porch. Percy could see a larger shadow slinking its way in the same direction. Percy's face contorted into one of anger. **

Ares looked up from his shotgun. "Finally! Some action!"

**As the larger shadow neared the door, Percy walked up and kicked the door in, catching the unsuspecting man in the face with the door.**

"Go Perce!" Hermes cheered. Apollo looked sullen, not liking his best friend siding with his worst enemy.

**Percy stepped into the house were the man was holding his broken nose in shock as he looked at Percy enraged.**

**"Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of my house!" The man yelled as he got up and charged toward Percy.**

"Bad. Idea." Hera said slowly.

**The man took at wild swing at Percy, aiming for his face. But Percy just moved to the side and shoved the man roughly to the floor. A soft whimper in the corner of the room drew Percy's attention. A small girl with blonde hair and grey eyes looked up at him with fear evident on her face. **

"You better not have a daughter in that house." Hestia said. "If you do, you won't have a very happy marriage for a _long_ time."

**Percy felt his stomach twist into a knot. The little girl looked exactly like Annabeth except a few years younger than when they first met. Then Percy looked at the girl's face a little closer. The left side of her face was badly bruised. Her eye was swollen shut. Her lip was split and still bleeding.**

"He's mine." Artemis growled. Percy smirked. "By the time I was finished with him, He could barely move." Artemis grinned. "Good."

**As Percy looked at the girl he felt himself losing control of his anger. While Percy was distracted, the man landed a hard punch to side of Percy's face, causing him to stagger a bit. Percy stumbled but turned as the man tried to punch him again. **

"Good boy!" Ares proclaimed.

**Percy caught the fist in his hand before letting his hand catch fire. The man screamed in agony as his flesh burned away. Percy released his hand and threw a heavy punch into the man's face, his hand still on fire.**

"Ow?" Hermes asked. All the Gods backed away from Percy and the squeal of camper chairs moving from his filled the room. "What? I like beating up abusive assholes?" He said innocently.

**The man stumbled back and fell to the ground where he clutched his charred hand. Another soft whimper drew Percy's attention. Percy's heart ached when the girl looked up at him with fear and awe.**

"EVERYONE sees you with awe, Percy. You're liking a walking, talking, Demigod model. Would you like to be my model?" Aphrodite purred.

"You know what, Aphrodite? I take back everything I've ever said about blondes." Percy smiled. "Many of them are stupider then you would think. No offence Athena and Artemis." He quickly added.

**"Turn around and stay hidden little one. I am here to help." Percy said softly. The girl's eyes widened and she ducked behind a chair.**

**Percy turned back to the man, her father he assumed, and scowled. He so wanted to take his time with this guy but for the sake of the girl he knew he needed to be quick. She was already scared enough.**

"Good boy. Be nice to the little girl." Hestia praised

**Percy walked up to the cowering man and pulled him to his feet before slipping behind him and wrapping his arms and hands around the man's head and neck. In one swift movement he snapped the man's neck effortlessly.**

Even more campers slowly edged away from the Son of Poseidon who was grinning madly.

**"I'll have my cousin make sure you face the worst Hades has to offer." Percy muttered as he dropped the man's now dead body.**

**Percy grabbed the man's limp shoulder and teleported his body to another room. He then turned back the chair the girl was hiding behind. Percy slowly made his way closer before taking a seat on the floor five feet away from the chair.**

**"Chloe?" He asked softly. A trembling hand appeared on top of the chair before two teary eyes followed as the girl peered over the chair.**

**"I'm not going to hurt you Chloe, I was sent here to help you." Percy said softly.**

**"You're lying. You're going to hurt me just like my uncle did." Chloe whimpered.**

"UNCLE! I left her with her father! He was wealthy and intelligent! How could he be related to a piece of trash like that?" Athena ranted.

"Well, by your standards, many of your siblings act like trash and yet you are related to them, Niece." Chiron reprimanded.

**Percy sat in his spot looking sadly at the girl's trembling form hidden behind the chair.**

**"Chloe, your Mom sent me to take you away from here. She didn't know what was happening but as soon as she did, she sent to me take you somewhere safe." Percy said slowly.**

**"You're lying. My mommy is dead. She died before my Dad died." Chloe replied back shakily.**

"How could you die? You're right in front of us…" Ares asked. An exasperated Hephaestus responded. "It was a lie, my dear brother."

**Percy shook his head, "That's not true Chloe. Your mommy is very special. She is so special that she wasn't allowed to be around you or your Dad. But she sent me to bring you to her sister. She has a group of girls that are just like you."**

**"What do you mean special?" Chloe asked as she peeked out from behind the chair just a bit.**

**Percy gave her a warm smile, "Your Mom is a goddess. But gods and goddesses aren't allowed to visit their kids. That's why they send people like me to take them places where they can be safe."**

"Not all of them are like you." Grover muttered.

"I know G-Man. I think I would've scared her by saying 'My best friend has hooves and fur'." Percy said

**The little girl looked at Percy critically, her grey eyes analyzing his words to see if she could pick up on any lies. Percy's stomach twisted painfully. The girl was analyzing him exactly like Annabeth used to.**

"All of my children do that!" Athena declared proudly

**"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" Chloe asked timidly.**

**Percy nodded, "Are you hungry Chloe?" Percy asked as he looked at the girl's skinny frail body. Chloe's eyes widened before she slowly came out from behind the chair and took tentative steps toward Percy.**

**"What do you like to eat? What is your favorite food in the world?" Percy asked softly as the girl sat on the ground warily a few feet away from him.**

Aphrodite sighed. "He's so kind."

**"Macaroni and cheese." Chloe whispered back. Percy nodded and smiled before he clapped him hands together softly. A large plate of macaroni and cheese appeared in front of Chloe along with a fork and a tall glass of water.**

**Chloe's eyes shot wide open, "How did you do that?"**

"Magic." Percy joked, wiggling his fingers.

**Percy smiled, "I told you, your Mom is a goddess just like my Dad is a god. But I have a special job where I help find people like us and bring them places where they are safe. Because of my job, some of the other gods and goddesses gave me special powers to help. That is one of those powers."**

"You do realize that if she believes in something like the Bible, she won't believe you?" Athena asked.

"I take my chances." Percy replied.

**Chloe watched Percy warily as he spoke. She tentatively grabbed the fork before taking a bite of the food. A small smile appeared on her face before she began to eat faster. Percy felt good when the girl's face contorted into a smile as she ate the rest of her food. Once she finished, Chloe looked up at Percy again.**

**"So what happens now?" She asked nervously.**

**Percy smiled, "Now I bring you to your aunt. She is a very nice lady who dedicates her life to helping girls. After that, you can either stay with her or go to a camp for people like us."**

Artemis blushed at being called a nice lady.

**Chloe nodded, "What about you? Where do you go?"**

**Percy looked at her a little surprised, "I find someone else to help."**

"You need a vacation once in a while." Hera decided.

Percy looked bashful. "I don't. I'm fine."

"We will personally force you into a vacation place." Hestia threatened.

**Chloe's face dropped but she nodded.**

**Percy looked at her sadly, "Hey Chloe?" She looked at him questioningly.**

**"My name is Percy. I want to do something to help your face. It might seem a little scary at first but I promise I won't hurt you." He said kindly.**

**Chloe looked at him nervously but nodded. Percy pulled out a water bottle from his pack. He uncapped it and willed the water out of the bottle.**

"You never stopped using my powers?" Poseidon asked cheerfully.

"Yep."

**Chloe's eyes widened and she crawled back a few feet.**

**"I won't hurt you Chloe, this will help your face but you have to trust me." Percy explained.**

"We all trust you, Perce." Clarisse broke her silence. Percy nodded. "I know."

**Chloe looked at Percy closely before nodding. Percy crawled over next to the nervous girl. He slowly brought up his hand and touched the side of her face as he willed the water to heal her cuts and bruises. After a minute Percy sent the water out the broken door and onto the porch.**

"Why out the door?" Poseidon asked.

"Because if I left it, she might avoid it like the plague and this way, she forgot about the phenomenom." Percy said.

**Chloe reached up and touched her face tentatively. Her face contorted into a look of awe before she lunged foward wrapping her tiny arms around Percy's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Percy smiled. He slowly stood up and carried the little girl out of the house. He decided she had had enough surprises for one day and they would make at least some of the journey on foot.**

"Good idea. Don't scare her by being engulfed in flames." Artemis commented.

**For the rest of the day Percy carried Chloe towards Chicago. After a little while, Chloe lost her nervousness and climbed onto Percy's shoulders as they walked. Percy explained everything about the gods to her which she took surprisingly well. Percy learned she was only seven years old and that her father had been an author but died in a car accident. After her father died, she was sent to live with her uncle who was nice for the first year but after the money he received from his brother's life insurance ran out he became mean and cruel. He started drinking heavily and then started hitting Chloe, blaming her for his not having any money or a wife. Percy was relieved to find out he had never touched her sexually.**

"HOW DARE HE! I _will personally kill HIM!_" Athena screeched.

**They stopped for the night a near the borders of Colorado and Kansas. Percy made a campfire and ate dinner with Chloe. After dinner, Chloe fell asleep leaning against Percy. Percy scooped her up to put her to bed when an Iris Message appeared behind him.**

**"Perseus?" Artemis called to him, nearly giving Percy a stroke.**

"The great Percy Jackson, death by name." Travis joked.

"We could make a show out of this." Hermes muttered. He pulled out a notepad.

**Percy looked up wide eyed to see Artemis looking at him questioningly.**

**"One minute Artemis. Let me just put her to bed. I'll be right back." Percy said quietly. Artemis looked at him strangely before nodding.**

"Why you look at him like that?" Hermes asked.

"She was just confused that I wasn't there." Percy answered.

**A minute later he came back out to a waiting narrow eyed goddess of the hunt. "What?" He asked confused.**

**"You said you would be here today. What happened?" Artemis asked.**

**"Oh, sorry. It took me some time to get her to trust me. She wasn't in good shape when I got there. I didn't want to overwhelm her by teleporting in a flash of flames so I decided to walk for the day and then show up tomorrow. Sorry." Percy explained.**

**Artemis looked at Percy curiously, "Is she alright?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, she was pretty bruised and battered when I got there. Thankfully nothing else though."**

"If there was anything else, I would have killed him." Percy said confidently.

**Artemis smiled, looking relieved. "So you'll come into camp tomorrow?" She asked.**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, we should be there in the morning once I explain teleporting to her. Please make sure your hunters aren't too aggressive, she is very nervous and timid."**

"The exact opposite of Sophie." Percy muttered. Poseidon's face lit up. "You found her?" he gasped.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "My hunters would never act like that towards a girl."**

**Percy chuckled, "I meant towards me. She doesn't need to see me dodging volleys of silver arrows for bringing her into your camp."**

Artemis and her Hunters started giggling at the thoguht of that sight.

**Artemis smiled and nodded, "I will keep them restrained. How old is the girl?"**

**"She is a seven year old daughter of Athena." Percy replied, his voice cracking a bit when he spoke.**

**Artemis looked at him sympathetically but when she looked at Percy's face she decided not to say anything.**

"I don't need sympathy." Percy said.

**"Okay Percy, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Artemis said as she got ready to swipe through the message.**

**"Wait, Artemis." Percy said stopping her mid swipe. Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

**"I believe you already broke our agreement." Percy said smirking.**

"Don't. You. Dare." Artemis growled. Percy smirked. "Little too late."

**Artemis' eyes widened before they narrowed at Percy, "Percy don't even…" Artemis began before Percy cut her off.**

**"Don't worry Artemis. I'll let it slide this time. I'm too "awesome", as you and Apollo would say, to hold it against you." Percy said smirking at her before he swiped through the message before she could retort. The last thing Percy saw was a scowling goddess of the hunt glaring at him before the image disappeared.**

"You got the last word?" Apollo laughed, tears streaming down his face.

**Percy laughed to himself before climbing into the tent to sleep for the night.**

**Percy woke up the next morning to a mess of blonde hair in his face. His eyes widened before he realized Chloe had climbed over to him in the night. Percy smiled when he looked down at the little girl. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Percy scowled when he thought about her uncle. He would have to make sure Nico checked on his punishment in the Underworld. Anyone who could hit a little girl like this deserved the worst of the worst in the Fields of Punishment. **

"He will. AFter I threw Minos in the Fields of Punishment, the council got a lot more fair." Nico said.

**Percy was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the little girl stir. She opened her eyes before they went wide when she realized that she had cuddled up to Percy in the night.**

**"I…I'm s..sorry Percy." She said before Percy cut her off with a warm smile.**

**"There's nothing to apologize for Chloe. You didn't do anything wrong. Now, what would you like for breakfast? It's your choice again." Percy said kindly.**

"SUBJECT CHANGE!" Hermes yelled.

**Chloe smiled before her face morphed into a thoughtful one, "Um….. How about pancakes? And bacon and fruit with some orange juice." She answered shyly.**

**Percy nodded and clapped his hands together, two plates appeared in front of them, almost exactly how Chloe had ordered.**

**"Um… Percy? The pancakes are blue?" She asked confused.**

Everyone stared at Percy oddly. "What? Mom made them blue. Try them." He said, clapping his hands. A pile of blue pancakes appeared infront of each camper.

**Percy smiled sadly, "Sorry, it's a habit. My Mom always made me blue food so it's how I make them now. I'll get you some normal ones."**

**"No. It's fine. I was just confused." She said as she took a bite. Her face morphed into a surprised one before she grinned.**

**"These are amazing Percy!" She said excitedly. **

"My food is always good." Percy said, looking at the eating campers and Gods.

**Percy smiled at her, "Good. Now eat up. We finish our journey today."**

**Chloe nodded and turned back to her food. Once breakfast was over and Percy had everything packed up he took a seat on a log and gestured for Chloe to join him.**

**"Chloe, today we aren't going to walk. I have a different way to get places but I need you to trust me again." Percy explained.**

**Chloe nodded, "I trust you Percy." She said confidently.**

**Percy was surprised but nodded, "Okay, we are going to teleport. **

"I have a question. How do flames and a child of the Sea mix?" Athena interrupted.

"I don't know." Percy replied.

**Basically I need you to close your eyes and hold my hand. It might feel a little weird but we it will only last a second. When it's over we'll be where we need to go." Percy explained.**

"Why didn't you do that yesterday?" Nico asked.

"I didn't want to scare her." Percy explained.

**Chloe nodded but then looked up confused, "Why didn't we just do that yesterday?"**

"You think like a 7-year-old!" Thalia rubbed it in Nico's face.

**Percy shrugged, "Everything was new to you and I didn't want to scare you."**

**Chloe's eyes widened before he hugged Percy tightly, "Thank you for being so nice to me Percy." She said softly.**

**Percy smiled, "Okay now I am going to change the way I look. Don't worry. Your aunt knows who I really am. And I will show everyone what I really look like after but first I will bring you to Artemis. She will talk to you about everything."**

"Explain to her who Artemis is." Thalia said slowly. Percy face-palmed.

**Chloe nodded but looked worried, "Will you come with me Percy? I don't want to go by myself." She asked pleadingly.**

**Percy wanted to refuse but one look at her pleading face and he melted.**

**"Okay I will go with you until you feel comfortable with Artemis. Don't worry. She is really nice and a friend of mine." Percy answered.**

**Chloe nodded happily. Percy grabbed her hand, "Okay close your eyes. Don't open them until I say to, okay?"**

**Chloe closed her eyes and nodded. They disappeared in a flash of flames reappearing a few hundred yards away from Artemis' camp.**

**"Okay, you can open your eyes." Percy said.**

**Chloe opened her eyes and smiled, "That felt weird." Percy chuckled before his face turned serious, "Okay, I'm going to change my looks. Don't worry it's only temporary and it's still me."**

**Chloe nodded and Percy snapped his fingers. His eyes turned brown as well as his hair. His face changed slightly but you could still tell it was him if you knew.**

"Probably gave her a heart attack."Hermes chuckled.

**"How did you do that?" Chloe asked shocked.**

**Percy chuckled, "Another special power the gods gave me to help rescue people like us."**

**Percy turned toward the hunter's camp and starting walking. After a few feet, he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked at Chloe and saw how nervous she was. Percy gave her a reassuring smile and started walking again, holding her hand comfortingly.**

**After a few minutes, a silver arrow flew by Percy's head forcing him to duck. **

"What happened to the peace treaty?" Apollo asked.

**Chloe hid behind Percy, trembling slightly. Percy saw a few hunters approaching him with their bows out and aimed for him.**

**Percy growled. He narrowed his eyes at the hunters and they froze in their tracks. Percy made them rise a few feet off the ground, controlling them with the water in their blood. **

"AWESOME DUDE!" Apollo and Will Solace high-fived.

**Artemis flashed in front of Percy and gave him an angry look. Percy released the hunters and then gestured toward the arrow imbedded in the tree behind him. Artemis' eyes widened before she whirled around on the hunters.**

**"Phoebe," She growled. "I told you to let him pass. You just earned yourself laundry duty for the next 6 months." Artemis said before turning to the other two hunters. "Go back to whatever you were doing unless you want to join Phoebe."**

"Burn." Artemis smiled at that comment.

**Phoebe looked angry but left after sending Percy a murderous glare along with the other two hunters.**

"Sorry. Phoebe has issues with men." Artemis apologized.

**"Sorry Percy. Phoebe has issues following orders when it comes to men." Artemis said apologetically.**

**Percy nodded and knelt down next to the now very scared seven year old girl.**

**"Don't worry Chloe, Artemis is my friend. We're just going to go talk to her in her tent." Percy said comfortingly.**

**Chloe looked at Artemis who looked like a twelve year old girl and looked back at Percy nervously but nodded. She grabbed Percy's hand like it was her lifeline as they walked into the hunter's camp.**

**Artemis turned to a hunter who was currently glaring at Percy, "Atalanta, go get Thalia and send her to my tent. No one else is to enter unless I call for them."**

"THE Atalanta?" Chiron asked. "How did she join your hunt?"

"She was forgiven for her sins and dipped in the Lethe." Artemis said.

**Atalanta looked at Percy with disgust before nodding and leaving to find Thalia. Artemis led Percy and Chloe into her tent where they waited for Thalia.**

**When Thalia entered she was shocked to find the man from the day before in her tent, "Lady Artemis, why is **_**he **_**here?"**

"Guess you're happy to see me." Percy joked.

**Artemis chuckled at Thalia, "He brought another young girl into camp. Now Thalia I need you to control yourself until you talk to **_**Blake **_**here alone. Can you do that?"**

**Thalia looked confused but nodded.**

**Artemis smiled, "Remember, that's an order Thalia." She said before nodding to Percy.**

**"Sorry Thals." Percy said apologetically before he snapped his fingers.**

**Thalia's eyes widened before tears sprung from her eyes and she tackled Percy in a hug. Percy smiled at his cousin. He had missed her a lot.**

"A hug? Not even a punch?" Thalia said incredulously.

**After a minute, Thalia pulled back from Percy, her look of happiness changing into one of anger.**

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Thalia demanded.**

**"Not now Thalia. I already told Percy he would have to deal with you on his own. But for now, we have a new friend with us." Artemis said gesturing to the wide eyed seven year old. When everyone looked at her she quickly grabbed Percy's hand and hid behind his leg.**

"How do you not notice a seven year old?" Asked Aphrodite

**Percy knelt down and gently pulled her out in front of him.**

**"Chloe, this is my friend Artemis. And this is my cousin Thalia. They are both very nice and won't let anyone hurt you." Percy said softly.**

"Damn right." Thalia said before glaring at Phoebe.

**Chloe nodded and turned to Artemis and Thalia who both smiled at her kindly.**

**"Artemis is going to talk to you about what you want to do from here." Percy explained gently. Chloe nodded but clutched Percy's hand tightly. Percy looked up at Artemis who gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay to stay.**

**Artemis explained what the hunt was and then offered Chloe a place within it.**

**Chloe looked at Artemis then back to Percy, "I don't know. Those girls tried to hurt Percy. I don't like that. Percy saved me and then took care of me."**

**Percy smiled, "Don't worry about that. They just didn't know it was me. They are actually very nice. They thought I might have been trying to hurt you."**

"Like I ever would..." Percy trailed off.

**Chloe nodded but still looked unsure, "Will I ever get to see Percy?" She asked softly.**

**Artemis smiled at her warmly, "Yes of course you will. Percy is the only boy who is allowed to come here. He can come and visit you whenever you want."**

"What?" Apollo's grin disappeared.

**Percy looked surprised but smiled a bit. Chloe turned to Percy, "Will you come visit me?" She asked nervously.**

"I visit all of my girls." Percy ruffled Diana's hair. "Even the young ones."

**Percy nodded at her as he held her hand, "I will come and visit as much as I can. Once you get settled in, Lady Artemis will show you how to Iris Message someone. That way if you want me to come visit you can message me and let me know and I will come as soon as I can." Percy said before he reached into his pack and pulled out a small bag and placed it in her hand. Chloe looked at it confused but Percy just smiled and pulled a drachma out of the bag.**

**"This is a drachma. They will show you how to use it when they teach you how to Iris Message but you just need one of these to send me a message. There are about 50 in this bag. That should hold you over for a while but if you ever run low I will give you more so you can always message me if you need to." Percy explained.**

"THAT"S why they all arrive with bags." Artemis wondered out loud.

**Chloe looked up and smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around Percy's neck. Percy looked up to see Thalia grinning at him, but he knew he would still pay. He looked at Artemis to find her looking at him oddly. She looked at him with a mix of shock, awe, happiness and something Percy couldn't identify.**

Aphrodite squealed, causing Ares' ears to slowly ooze blood.

**When Chloe finally let go of Percy she turned around to Artemis smiling, "Okay, I will join Lady Artemis." Artemis and Thalia smiled happily at her.**

**"I will show you around camp and introduce you to some of your new sisters." Artemis said kindly as she led Chloe out the tent entrance. Chloe stopped at the tent entrance.**

**"Wait, Percy you won't leave yet will you?" She asked worriedly.**

"I never leave without saying good-bye." Percy argued.

**"I won't leave without saying goodbye, I promise." Percy said earning a relieved look from Chloe. Artemis finally led Chloe out of the tent. Percy turned to Thalia only to be blasted back with a massive volt of electricity.**

**"Five years, Kelp Head. Five years you vanish for without a word. You had better hope you were in a coma or else I might just kill you myself." Thalia growled.**

**Percy pulled himself off the ground and looked at Thalia apologetically, "Sorry Thalia. I just needed some time to get over some stuff."**

"You think you were the only one upset at Annie?" Thalia growled before remembering. "Nevermind."

**Thalia narrowed her eyes before zapping him again, "You think you're the only one upset about Annabeth? It hurt me even worse when you disappeared! Instead of only finding out one of my best friends was a lying bitch; I had to lose my other best friend because he didn't want to talk. I could have helped you." Thalia yelled angrily but tears were in her eyes as she yelled.**

"Sorry for yelling, Perce." Thalia looked tentatively at Percy, expecting him to yell back.

"It's fine. I understand." Percy said, blankly.

**Percy's head dropped in shame, "I'm sorry Thals. There was some other stuff that was more than just Annabeth I needed to get over." Percy said quietly.**

**Thalia narrowed her eyes, "And what would that be?" She asked angrily.**

**Percy looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "She killed my Mom and Paul." He said almost inaudibly but Thalia heard and her jaw dropped. She lunged forward and pulled Percy into a tight hug.**

**"I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't know." She said sadly as her own tears fell from her eyes. Percy just hugged his cousin tighter as he finally let some of the pain he had been carrying out. The only other person he had cried to about it was Hera. But Thalia was like a sister to him and he needed her back in his life. After a few minutes Percy stepped back, his tears gone.**

**"I'm sorry Thals. I shouldn't have cut you out of my life. I was just so lost for a while." He said sadly.**

"I am sorry for that, you know." Percy said.

**Thalia shook her head, "It doesn't matter Kelp Head. I'm just happy to know you're all right and now you're back."**

**Percy gave her a sad smile but nodded.**

**"I need to find Nico too. I miss the little Goth." Percy said with a chuckle.**

"Our little Goth." Thalia said jokingly. Nico pouted. "I'm NOT little!"

**Thalia grinned; happy Percy seemed to be a little closer to the old Percy.**

**"He Iris Messages me once a week to see if I found any clue to where you are. I'm sure once he knows you're here he won't hesitate to come into camp even if he ends up with a few arrows in places the sun doesn't shine." Thalia said back chuckling.**

Artemis smiled thinking of the few times a boy came into camp.

**Thalia and Percy caught up over the next couple hours inside Artemis' tent. Percy explained what he'd been doing for the past five years. He left out the part about the Romans and the part about Hera, deciding the latter was better saved for a later time. He also had something he needed to discuss with Artemis about the Roman camp. They both left the tent around noon as it was time for lunch. Percy walked with his cousin through camp receiving a lot of shocked stares and quiet whispering as they passed. When they reached the area where the hunter's eat, Chloe was waiting happily for Percy.**

**"Percy! Percy! Thank you so much for bringing me here. Everyone is really nice just like you said. They even gave me a bow and are going to teach me to shoot it after lunch." Chloe said excitedly.**

"Cover. Blown." Percy face-palmed.

**Percy chuckled and smiled at her excitement.**

**All the hunters began to stare at Percy strangely at what Chloe had said. They were confused. Percy hadn't brought her here. Artemis noticed their looks and gathered everyone's attention.**

**"Girls, the man you saw yesterday and then again today wasn't a stranger after all. It was actually Percy. He just disguised his appearance as he was keeping his identity a secret." Artemis explained.**

**"Why? What do you have to hide, **_**boy**_**?" Phoebe sneered at him.**

"Everything. Nothing. Life. Death" Percy said in a breathy voice. Hermes grinned. "Sounds like an Oracle."

**"That's enough Phoebe. Percy is to be treated with respect. He will be welcome to come back to our camp whenever he wants as he will continue bring new recruits when he finds ones that fit." Artemis said sternly.**

"Which is most of the girls I find." Percy muttered.

**"Percy, are you going to stay for lunch?" Chloe asked hopefully.**

**Percy looked down at her before looking at the hunters. Some seemed fine with the idea while some were not pleased at the thought of a boy eating with them. Phoebe was glaring at him with disgust causing Percy to sigh.**

Aphrodite smiled. It would be nice for a boy to be in the Hunter ranks. It was a shame that Percy swore off love...

**"I can't today Chloe, I'm sorry. Maybe next time I will stay." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe.**

**Chloe looked upset when Percy said he couldn't, something that broke his heart. Percy knelt down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Chloe smiled at him and whispered something back. Percy clapped his hands together, producing another plate of macaroni and cheese along with a big slice of watermelon on the table in front of Chloe.**

"You could learn a thing or two." Hera told Zeus.

**"Sorry I can't talk longer Thals. Maybe next time there will be a little less tension." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe again who was still glaring at him. "I need to go find Nico anyway. IM me if you want to talk again."**

**Percy turned to Artemis, "Thanks for not letting me get killed walking into your camp. I'll IM you when I find another girl to bring to the hunt."**

**Artemis and Thalia looked like they were about to protest but Percy gave them a small smile and vanished into a flash of flames before they could say anything. The last thing Percy saw was Thalia turning to Phoebe with a murderous look on her face.**

'I'm gonna kill her." were the first words out of Thalia's mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't kill Phoebe. She'll get a proper punishment when this book is over." Artemis turned to stare at Phoebe.

"Yes, Milady." Thalia said begrudgingly. She too glared at Phoebe.

"Don't punish her. She had her reasons." Percy said. "Now, who wants to read?"

"I will." Athena said.

**Ch. 6**

**When Percy left the hunter's camp he teleported himself to Los Angeles. He figured now would be as good a time as any to find his cousin Nico. He appeared in front of DOA recording studios. Percy was hoping that getting Hades his throne back made it acceptable for him to enter his uncle's domain. **

"You could before, you know. I'm not as rude as _some _people." Hades said, purposely not looking at Zeus.

**He wasn't sure but decided he could just teleport out if Hades got angry. Percy walked into the building and went straight up to Charon who was reading a magazine behind his desk.**

**"Perseus Jackson, you're still not dead, so what can I do for you." Charon replied after lowering his magazine to examine the demigod in front of him.**

"Does he greet everyone like that?" Clarissa asked. "It would be nice to see what the Underworld looks like without dying."

"I'll talk to him." Hades growled.

**Percy smirked, "Correct as usual Charon. I need a ride to the Underworld."**

**"Your chances of leaving alive aren't very good. Are you sure you want to go?" Charon asked warily.**

"I always take my chances." Percy smiled.

**"I'll take my chances." Percy said as he pulled a small bag of drachmas from his pack. Charon's eyes widened at the sight of the drachmas. Percy dropped the bag on the desk and looked at Charon expectantly.**

"BRIBERY! SWEET!" Hermes high-fived Conner and Travis. Turning to Percy he asked, "You sure you're not my kid?"

"Sure." Percy said, adding "But I teach them to pickpocket." Hermes frowned. His kids should already know how to do that.

**Charon's skeletal face morphed into a wide grin, "Very well Jackson, right this way."**

**Percy followed Charon as he led him to the River Styx. They rode in silence until they reached the other side.**

**"Good luck Jackson. Hopefully we'll see each other again." Charon said as Percy stepped off the ferry and into Hades' domain. Percy walked toward the judging lines until he came upon his first obstacle, Cerberus.**

"He's a sweet dog. You just need to play with him." Nico said.

To everyone's surprise, Percy nodded. "He is just a big puppy." Most of the campers edged farther away from the duo.

** Percy decided to skip the games and teleported himself to the gates of Hades' Palace. The minute he appeared, three demonic figures looked down at him from the top of the gates.**

**"Perseus Jackson, are you really foolish enough to come here of your own free will?" Alecto hissed as she looked at Percy with hungry eyes.**

"He ALWAYS is that foolish." Thalia muttered. "_Men." _

**Percy shrugged, "I need a word with Lord Hades. This was the easiest way."**

**Alecto stared at Percy for a minute before scowling, "It's your lucky day Jackson, Lord Hades has allowed you entry into his palace."**

"That would probably be my _unlucky _day." Will joked.

**The gates slowly creaked open for Percy to enter.**

**He made his way to the throne room where he found Hades looking at him curiously. Percy walked up to his uncle and bowed.**

"I told you I bowed to superior beings." Percy murmured.

**"So Perseus, what is so important that you came all the way here to speak to me?" Hades asked.**

**"I was hoping you could let me know where Nico is. I heard he has been looking for me and I figured it was time to let him know where I've been." Percy answered.**

"Why not put it on a building?" Zeus muttered. Hera elbowed him in the ribs.

**Hades nodded, "Yes, he has been quite persistent in his quest to find you. I assume you don't want to go back to camp to find him?"**

"If I had, I wouldn't have taken the trip."

**Percy nodded and Hades waved his hand. Nico appeared in front of his father and looked at him questioningly. Hades gestured to Percy. Nico's eyes went wide before he walked over to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

"It took you forever to notice me." Percy informed Nico. "I thought you were demented." Nico punched Percy in the stomach only to have his hand caught. "Bad move, cousin."

**"What are you doing here Percy?" Nico asked once he let Percy go, a wide grin on his face.**

**Percy smiled, "Looking for you obviously. I was brought to Olympus last night and just left the hunter's camp from visiting Thalia."**

**Nico turned to look angrily at his father but Percy spoke first, "All the gods had sworn on the Styx not to mention where I was. But it's been far too long since I've seen my two best friends."**

"I wasn't even aware that we were friends." Thalia glared at Percy.

**Nico nodded and smiled, "Are you coming back to camp?" He asked hopefully.**

"Never going there again." Percy mumbled.

**Percy shook his head, "Let's go get some food. I'll explain everything while we eat."**

"Cereal is the answer to everything" Demeter commented.

**Nico nodded in response.**

"THE BOY AGREES WITH ME!" Demeter yelled. Athena groaned. "I was just reading the book."

**Percy turned back to Hades, "Thank you uncle. I won't enter your domain without permission again."**

**Hades shook his head, "Its fine Perseus, you have permission to enter whenever you want. I owe it to you for returning my throne to me."**

**Percy nodded and bowed quickly before letting Nico grab his shoulder and shadow traveling them to a food court in a mall in Los Angeles.**

**After they grabbed some food, Nico looked at Percy expectantly. Percy looked at him apologetically, "Sorry I never let you know where I was, I needed some time to deal with some stuff."**

"I kinda still am, Nico." Percy said embarrassed.

**Nico nodded sadly, "Yea, I found out about your Mom and Paul after the war. I made sure they were put in Elysium immediately."**

"They didn't get in right away?" Poseidon asked angrily

**"They didn't get in right away?" Percy asked angrily.**

The room erupted in laughter. "Like father, like son." Hera giggled. The room froze. Hera giggling? That was unheard of.

**Nico shook his head, "Your Mom did but Paul was sent to Asphodel. I told my Dad and he made the change immediately."**

**Percy looked at his cousin gratefully, "Thank you Nico. I owe you and your Dad big time." Percy said trying to keep his emotions in check.**

"I'll make sure to remember that." Hades said dryly.

**Nico nodded before looking at Percy, "Bro, where have you been? And what happened to your eyes? They have streaks of….is that brown?"**

"NO! It's pink!" Percy said. "Wait...no...That means that I would have to be blessed by Aphrodite. Not in a million years?"

**Percy smirked, "I've had an eventful five years."**

"That's the understatement of the eon." Hestia informed everyone.

**Nico glared at him causing Percy to chuckle. Percy told Nico everything, from his becoming Hera and Hestia's champion to rescuing demigods; he told him about Hera adopting him which caused Nico's eyes to bug out. The only thing he left out was the Roman camp.**

**"Hera adopted you?" Nico asked disbelievingly.**

"What is so hard about people understanding that I'm nice?" Hera said angrily.

"Nothing, Mom. People just can't comprehend how a person can change." Percy covered for Nico. Hera calmed and settled back in her throne.

**Percy nodded and explained everything that Hera did for him, mentioning how he wanted to jump into Tartarus just to have a chance to get some revenge for his mother. Nico just listened in shock while Percy explained everything.**

**"So now you just rescue demigods that Hera and Hestia send you after." Nico asked.**

**Percy nodded.**

**"Dude, why do you get such a sick job? Camp sucks now that you're not there. I spend most of my time in the Underworld but when I do go to camp, it blows." Nico whined causing Percy to chuckle.**

"I love having such a 'sick job'." Percy poked Nico in the arm.

**"You want to come with me on the next one? There's a girl in Washington that I need to grab. I'm not sure what her situation is though." Percy asked.**

"What do you mean by situation?" Hades asked confused.

**"What do you mean situation?" Nico asked confused.**

**Percy shrugged, "If they're girls that have issues with men I take them to the hunters. If they are boys or aren't scared of men, I bring them to camp."**

"Good system." Artemis nodded

**Nico nodded, "So what happens with the relatives? I doubt they let them all go peacefully."**

**Percy smirked, "Depends on what their like. If they are just bad parents then I take the kids as peacefully as I can. If they're abusive….well let's just say there won't be anyone to come after the girls once I take them."**

**Nico's jaw dropped, "You kill mortals?" He asked disbelievingly.**

"If they deserve it, yes. Some people just don't deserve to live." Percy summarized.

**Percy shrugged, "If they deserve it then yes. If not then I try to be as nonviolent as possible. But yes, like yesterday I brought a girl to the hunters who had been beaten by her uncle. She was seven, Nico. I don't like killing people but I don't regret ending that guy's life."**

**Nico looked at his cousin in surprise but nodded, "No man, I'm not saying you shouldn't. I was just surprised. People like that don't deserve mercy."**

**Percy gave his cousin a small smile, "So you want to come along?"**

"You make it sound like a waterpark." Apollo grinned.

**Nico grinned, "Of course bro. I've missed you; I've been waiting to hang out for five years. If we get to save a girl from a bad situation then all the better."**

**Percy smiled, "Good. Hey Nico, sorry about disappearing on you and Thalia for so long; I should have at least let you two know I was okay." He said apologetically.**

"You should have." reprimanded Hera.

**Nico shook his head, "No man, its cool. This is like how I was over Bianca's death. You just needed some time. Don't worry about it. It's just good to have you back."**

"Nice to know how you feel, Death Breath." Thalia said.

**Percy grinned, "Alright then, let's go." Percy said as he grabbed Nico's shoulder and vanished into flames.**

**The two reappeared outside the city of Olympia, Washington.**

**"Whoa, that's so badass." Nico said jealously causing Percy to smirk.**

Persephone threw a rose at Nico. "Language!"

**"Dude, you can shadow travel, I don't want to hear it." Percy replied.**

**Nico shook his head and chuckled, "So where are we?"**

**"Olympia, Washington." Percy answered.**

"The irony!" Hermes howled.

**Nico snorted, "Of course a demigod lives in a city called Olympia. So where are we heading?"**

**"415 Cross Street." Percy said.**

_'Oh shit. Hera's gonna kill me.' _Was the first thought Zeus had.

**"Do you know where you're going?" Nico asked.**

**"Nope, so let's get moving, it could take a while." Percy replied as he started walking into the city with Nico on his heels.**

"Literally or figuratively?" Nico deadpanned.

**As they walked, Nico filled Percy in on everything that had happened at Camp Half-Blood while he was gone. Nico told him about Rachel becoming the new oracle and then sprouting the next great prophecy.**

**"What did the prophecy say?" Percy asked warily.**

**_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._**

**_To storm or fire, the world must fall._**

"Why would it fall?" Hades asked, concerned for another war.

**_An oath to keep with a final breath,_**

"And another one bites the dust." Zeus said.

**_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_**

"That's Thanotos' property." Poseidon added.

**Nico recited. Percy tensed a bit after hearing the prophecy. He prayed it didn't involve him but the Fates never did seem to cut him a break.**

**"Hey there it is" Nico announced breaking Percy from his thoughts.**

**Percy looked up and saw the sign for Cross Street. The first house was number 40. They started walking up the street to find the house.**

_'Shit. Shit. Hera is gonna kill me." _Zeus thought.

**"So how do we do this exactly?" Nico asked curiously.**

**Percy smirked, "Depends on the situation. Just follow my lead."**

**They walked a few more minutes before they reached a run-down dump of a house. Percy looked around to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one, he turned to Nico. "Since you're here, we had mine as well use your talents to our advantage."**

**Nico waited for Percy to go on.**

"Idiot." Thalia whacked Nico.

**"Shadow travel inside and see what it's like. Stay hidden in the shadows and then come get me. We'll figure out what to do once we know what's going on." Percy explained.**

**Nico nodded and ran off into a shadow. Percy waited a few minutes before Nico popped out of a shadow next to him, a scowl on his face.**

"Scowling is good." Travis said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

** Percy looked at him expectantly.**

**"There are two men inside. The girl is upstairs but she has a few bruises on her face. She looks around ten or eleven. There's a padlock on her door. She's locked inside." Nico explained, his scowl only deepening.**

"Evil men." Artemis hissed.

**Percy narrowed his eyes, "Okay then, easy enough."**

**Nico waited for Percy to continue but Percy just turned and walked up to the house. Instead of knocking he simply opened the door and walked in, Nico a couple steps behind.**

**Percy walked inside and saw the two men sitting in the living room drinking.**

Percy shuddered. That scenario always brought up unpleasant memories of Gabe.

**"Hey what are you doing in here?" One of the men asked as he stood up.**

**"Who is the girl upstairs?" Percy replied with ice in his voice.**

**The man looked shocked, "It's my stepdaughter. What's it to you?"**

"Everything." Percy growled.

**"Why is she locked inside?" Percy growled.**

**"That's none of your god damn business." The man snapped as he smashed his beer bottle and held the jagged remnants threateningly.**

"Good luck." Hera smiled.

**Percy laughed humorously, "Good luck with that."**

**The man's friend jumped up but Nico appeared out of a shadow behind him and swept his legs out from under him.**

**The stepfather charged at Percy with his broken beer bottle. Percy's eyes caught fire and he lunged under his strike and punched the man in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees clutching his stomach. Percy followed with a hard knee to his face knocking the man to the ground.**

Ares cheered. "Finally! Some action!"

**Percy rolled the man on his back and looked at him with his eyes glowing with a bright brown light. A second later Percy's face morphed in one of rage. He raised his foot and stomped on the man's throat viciously with a stomach turning crunch. **

"Ow?" Hermes asked.

**Percy turned to the other man, who Nico had pinned to the ground, and stared at him with his eyes still glowing. After a few seconds Percy's eyes dimmed and he motioned for Nico to move back. Percy grabbed the man roughly and pulled him to his feet. His eyes caught fire again as he pulled the man inches from his face.**

**"You get a pass today since you never touched the girl and didn't know what was going on. Pick your friends more carefully as I won't be so merciful next time I see you." Percy growled as he shoved the man toward the door. The man bolted out the door never looking back once.**

Several more campers bolted away from Percy who was now glaring at the floor intensely.

**Nico was staring at his cousin with wide eyes, "Y…You okay bro?" Nico stuttered nervously.**

**Percy's eyes returned to their normal state and he turned to Nico and nodded, "Yea, I'm fine now. The guy was going to sell the girl to some pedophile. He never touched her himself but did beat her. He deserved what he got."**

"Wha-?" Athena was confused.

"My blessing." Hera reminded her.

**"How do you know?" Nico asked confused.**

"You think like Death Breath's kid!" Ares laughed. Hades shot him a glare that could freeze cities.

**"Hera's blessing. I can read a mortal's thoughts and look through their memories. Demigods too if they aren't powerful but not gods." Percy answered.**

**Nico nodded numbly, "Well that's good to know."**

"TINFOIL HATS!" Hermes yelled. Athena stared at him.

**Percy shook his head, "Don't worry bro, I'm fine. I just can't stand when people hurt those who can't defend themselves. He deserved worse than he got. I'll leave it up to you and your Dad for what he gets later."**

"My pleasure." Hades grinned evilly.

**Nico's face morphed into an evil grin, "It will be my pleasure Perce."**

**Percy smiled at his cousin, "Let's go get the girl. We'll be making the journey to the hunters on foot for a while. At least until the girls trusts us."**

**Nico nodded and they both made their way upstairs to a padlocked door. Percy grabbed the lock and let his hand catch fire until the lock melted away.**

"Badass powers, I say." Ares complained. Hera threw a peacock at him."Language!"

**"So badass." Nico muttered causing Percy to smirk. His smirk vanished as he slowly opened the door. A small girl was underneath a sheet on her bed trembling.**

**Percy slowly walked in and sat the floor and motioned to Nico to follow his lead.**

**"Hello, my name is Percy. Your stepfather is gone now. He won't ever be able to hurt you again." Percy said softly.**

"I'll make sure of that." Hades muttered.

**"Leave me alone! I'm not going to live with you no matter what he told you." The girl cried.**

**Percy frowned, "Actually my friend Nico and I were sent by your real Dad to come get you. He didn't know what was happening with you until now. He sent us to bring you somewhere safe." He said in a soft tone.**

**"I don't even know who my real Dad is. He abandoned my Mom. You're lying." She cried back.**

Hera turned to Zeus. Zeus seemed to be under a great deal of stress.

**"That's not true. Your Dad is someone special. He loves you a great deal. He wasn't allowed near you or your Mom. He sent us to bring you somewhere safe." Percy replied.**

**The girl's head popped out from under the covers as she looked at Percy and Nico warily.**

**"What do you want from me?" She asked worried.**

"Nothing." Percy said.

**Percy shook his head, "We just want to help you. We were sent to rescue you."**

**"Why should I believe you?" She hissed.**

**Percy pulled a bottle of water from his pack and uncapped it. He willed the water to come out of the bottle and hover over his head as the girl watched with wide eyes.**

"Is that you trick for all of the girls you pick up?" Apollo sighed.

"Yep."

**"H…H..How can you do that?" She whispered.**

**Percy sent her a warm smile, "I told you that your Dad was special. That's because your Dad is a god. Both Nico and my Dads are also gods. Being the child of a god gives some of us the same kind of powers our Dads have."**

**"A… A… god?" She asked shocked.**

"Again. What if they're strict Catholics? Or Buddhists? Or believe in Hinduism?" Athena asked.

Percy sighed. "They better believe or are extremely surprised."

**Percy nodded, "Yes. I promise we are here to help you. We want to bring you somewhere safe for people like us. We will explain everything on the way there. Will you come with us?"**

**The girl looked at Percy nervously, "What happens if I say no?"**

"What does happen when they say no?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"Don't know. Never had one say no yet." Percy shrugged.

**Percy looked at her sadly, "You don't have to come with us. But if you don't, we won't be able to protect you. But we won't force you to do anything you don't want."**

**The girl stared at him for a minute before nodding, "I'll come with you. Anywhere is better than here."**

**Percy smiled, "Good. Now what's your name? It's a long journey to make without knowing what to call you."**

"You could call her what we called you, _Boy" _Phoebe said.

**The girl blushed a little, "My name is Lily. You're Percy and Nico, right?"**

**Percy smiled and nodded, "Okay let's get out of here." Percy said kindly.**

**Percy and Nico led her out of Olympia and began their trek east. As they walked they explained everything about the gods and her being a demigod. Percy explained he was bringing her to the hunt where she would be given the choice of staying with them or going to camp. **

"Most join the Hunt." Percy told Artemis.

**Lily was shocked and a bit overwhelmed but slowly opened up to Percy and Nico throughout the day. Percy could tell who her godly parent was and was shocked but happy his mother still sent him to rescue her. **

Hera and Artemis stared at Zeus oddly. He was white.

**When they stopped to camp for the night, they built a campfire and Percy conjured up food of their choice for each to eat. Lily went to bed early after what was a very long day, leaving Percy and Nico sitting by the fire.**

**"You're good with kids." Nico commented.**

"I just am that amazing." boasted Percy.

**Percy shrugged, "They've had tough lives. We're demigods, all our lives are tough but some are worse than others."**

**"You're lucky Perce. You've got a good thing going; rescuing demigods all over the country, a palace on Olympus, not to mention some pretty sweet powers." Nico commented.**

"He's right." Thalia turned to Percy. "Why aren't you slacking off?"

"Because I love this job." Percy simply replied.

**Percy smiled, "You know, you weren't so bad yourself. You're more than welcome to come along when you get some free time away from helping your Dad."**

"The offer even stands in the past." Percy said. Nico grinned. Hera, Hestia, and Poseidon shared a knowing look. Their little boy needed some friends.

**Nico's eyes widened, "Seriously?"**

**Percy nodded, "Of course Nico. You're like a brother to me. It gets lonely out here sometimes. And you're more than welcome at my palace on Olympus. I don't know how often I'll be there but it's yours to use whenever you want. I'll make sure to let my Mom and Hestia know."**

"Consider ourselves warned." Hera said.

**Nico looked at Percy shocked before he smiled, "Its good having you back Perce. I've missed you these past years."**

**Percy nodded, "I need to IM Artemis to let her know we're coming and make sure the hunters don't try to kill us when we come to their camp."**

"They always forget." Percy grumbled.

**Percy stood and manipulated the water to form a rainbow from the moonlight. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."**

**The image shimmered until an image of Artemis appeared, "Artemis!" Percy yelled.**

**Artemis froze then turned to Percy's image and smiled, "Hey Percy. You have another girl already?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, I think Thalia will be interested in this one. She's a daughter of Zeus. We picked her up in Washington earlier today."**

Zeus turned to Hera, waiting for her to blow up. She just huffed. "I'm used to it by now, Zeus. I get tat you can't keep it in your pants. Just understand that I can do whatever I want."

**"We?" Artemis asked confused.**

**"Oh yea, that was the other reason I need to talk to you. Nico is with me on this mission. Would it be alright for us to come into your camp tomorrow? You know, without the arrows?" Percy asked.**

"That would be a good idea." Apollo added. Poseidon nodded.

**Artemis looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding, "Yes I suppose. He seems like an alright boy. Thalia seems to like him as well. I will make sure you aren't attacked."**

**Percy smiled, "Thanks Artemis. We should be there by noon tomorrow."**

**Artemis nodded and smiled at Percy, "Okay, see you tomorrow Percy." She said before she swiped through the message.**

**Percy turned back to Nico who was looking at him weirdly.**

"What?" Percy asked Nico. "It was perfectly normal."

**"What?" Percy asked confused.**

**Nico looked at him incredulously, "Since when were you and Artemis so friendly?"**

"A loooooooooong story." Percy joked.

**Percy chuckled, "It's a long story. I was hiding my identity when I ran into the hunters. I ended up on Olympus where my identity was revealed. I ended up talking to Artemis for a while. She's pretty cool once you get past the whole man-hating persona."**

**Nico stared at Percy for a minute before chuckling, "Only you would be able to become friends with the man-hating goddess Artemis. You really are one in a million Perce."**

"Try one in infinity." Artemis said.

**Percy smirked, "I'm just cool like that."**

**Nico rolled his eyes, "So the hunters are cool with you inside their camp?"**

**Percy frowned, "Most are fine with it, except Phoebe. I don't know what her problem is."**

"Many a thing." Atalanta said.

**Nico scowled, "I don't like her. She's cold, even for a hunter."**

"She is." Artemis admitted.

**Percy nodded, "Whatever, let's get some sleep. We'll teleport there tomorrow."**

**Nico nodded and they headed into their tent to sleep.**

**Line Break**

**Percy, Nico and Lily made their way into the hunter's camp a little before noon the next day. This time Artemis and Thalia were there to greet them at the hunter's camp boundaries. When they approached the two, Thalia and Artemis both smiled at Percy.**

"Creepily, I might add." Percy muttered. "In unison."

**"Missed me already?" Thalia asked teasingly.**

**"You wish sparky." Percy replied with a smirk.**

**Thalia rolled her eyes at Percy's nickname and turned to Nico.**

**"How nice of you to tag along, death breath." Thalia said with a sly smile.**

**Nico rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too Thals."**

"Why don't you call me 'Pinecone Face'?" Thalia asked to no one in particular.

**Artemis looked at Percy with a smile and then at the girl who was walking nervously behind him. Percy stopped in front of Artemis and turned to Lily, "Lily, this is Artemis. She is going to talk to you about what you want to do." Percy said kindly.**

**Lily looked at Artemis a little nervously. She looked back at Percy who gave her an encouraging smile, "Artemis is very nice. She is my friend. If you trust me then you have nothing to worry about with her."**

"Except that if you're a man, you have better stay ten miles away." Artemis growled.

**Lily nodded to Percy and let Artemis lead her into her tent. Percy turned back to Thalia only to have a blonde blur jump into his arms.**

**"Percy!" Chloe yelled excitedly.**

**Percy chuckled and hugged her back. Chloe didn't let go, instead climbing onto Percy's shoulders. Nico and Thalia laughed at the interaction between the two.**

"How heavy is she? I mean, could I get on your shoulders?" A timid 8-year-old camper asked. Percy knelt.

"Sure. What's your name and your godly parent?" the girl blushed.

"Unclaimed and I'm Anne." He got down and she climbed onto his shoulder. Aphrodite awwed at the sight.

**"So, how do you like it here?" Percy asked the little girl perched on his shoulders.**

**"It's so much fun Percy. They taught me how to shoot yesterday and mostly everyone is really nice." Chloe answered happily.**

**Percy frowned, "What do you mean mostly everyone is nice?"**

**Chloe smiled vanished, "Everyone is nice but Phoebe says mean things about you. I don't like her very much."**

**Percy shook his head, "Don't worry about her. She'll get over whatever it is. As long as she isn't mean to you then its okay."**

"You sure you're a man? You don't have enough pride." Artemis told Percy. He nodded.

**Thalia scowled when she heard Chloe's comment. She planned to have some words for Phoebe later that day.**

Thalia grinned. She would have a 'talk' with Phoebe, alright.

**"Percy are you staying for lunch today? Please stay; I like your food the best." Chloe pleaded.**

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Artemis asked. Nobody answered.

**Percy smiled, "As long as Lady Artemis says it's okay, then I'll stay. I need to message my friend though. Wait here and I will come back after I talk to her." Percy said as he picked up the grinning daughter of Athena from his shoulders and set her on the ground.**

"Which friend?" Drew asked.

**Chloe smiled happily and hugged Percy tightly before running off to her tent. Percy chuckled and walked off into the woods. He walked a good thirty yards out before he started to form a mist. As he was about to reach for a drachma, a silver arrow whizzed by his head and imbedded in the tree next to him. Percy pulled out Riptide and turned to find his attacker. He turned and was face to face with a scowling Phoebe.**

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Thalia yelled at Phoebe, sparks flying off her hair.

Percy pulled Thalia down and whispered something in her ear. She relaxed and stared at Phoebe.

**"What the Hades is your problem?" Percy snapped.**

**"You're my problem Jackson. What are you doing back here?" Phoebe hissed.**

"Dropping off a demigod. How is that a problem?" Nico asked.

**Percy narrowed his eyes, "I dropped off another demigod. I don't need your permission either. Artemis said it was fine to bring her to your camp."**

**Phoebe glared at him for a few seconds, "Well she's here now, so why are you still here?"**

**Percy stared at Phoebe angrily, "What exactly is your problem with me Phoebe? I know you hate boys but you seem to hate me more than anyone else."**

"Damn right I hate you." Phoebe ranted under her breath.

**"Damn right I hate you. You got my best friend killed rescuing your little traitor girlfriend. Zoe would still be alive if not for you. I don't want you near another hunter. All you do is get people killed with your stupidity." Phoebe spat at him.**

Percy pushed himself off the seat and walked out of the meeting room. Artemis turned to Phoebe.

"You might have just ruined the best man in the world. Now. Go. And. Fix. IT!" She hissed.

Athena stared at the retreating form of Phoebe. After a moment, she started reading again.

**Percy felt a sharp pain in his heart. He knew she was right. She should hate him, he got Zoe killed. Percy looked up at Phoebe without any anger, "I'm sorry." He whispered before he vanished in a flash of flames.**

"He always blames himself for everything that goes wrong." Thalia said sadly.

**Artemis walked out of her tent with a smiling Lily, a new huntress uniform in her arms.**

**Artemis turned to Chloe and Thalia, "Where are Percy and Nico?"**

**Thalia shrugged, "Percy said he need to contact a friend and would be right back. He was taking forever so Nico went to check on him. He said he would meet us in the dining area."**

"You won't be seeing Perce for a while." Grover added.

**Artemis nodded and led everyone to the dining area where most hunters were sitting and talking. Phoebe sat in her seat smirking proudly. **

"Why would she be proud?" Nico asked Thalia. She sighed. "Chasing a man out of a Hunter camp is a tradition."

**Artemis waited a few minutes before turning to Thalia, "Go check on them."**

**Before Thalia could leave her seat, Nico popped out of a shadow a look of rage on his face.**

**"What's your problem?" He yelled at Phoebe.**

"With what? Food?" Apollo asked, trying to lighten the mood.

**Artemis stood up furious and spun around on the son of Hades, "How dare you yell at my huntress inside my camp?" She hissed expecting Nico to cower but was shocked when he didn't.**

**"No, I want to know what her problem is." Nico replied angrily.**

**Thalia stepped between Nico and her mistress before Artemis incinerated the furious Nico.**

**"What are you talking about Nico?" Thalia asked quickly.**

"The one person missing." Nico hissed.

**Nico glared at Phoebe, "She chased off Percy. I went to check on him only to find her screaming at him about how he got Zoe killed and that all he was going to do was get more hunters killed." Nico yelled.**

**Artemis' eyes widened and she spun on Phoebe who was still smirking. Before Artemis could say anything thunder boomed overhead and a massive bolt of lightning struck Phoebe, blasting her out of her seat and onto the ground several yards away.**

"That's gotta hurt." Apollo muttered.

**Everyone stood up shocked and looked to find Thalia's whole body crackling with electricity.**

**Nico looked at Thalia sadly, "I'm going to see if I can find him." He said before running into a shadow.**

"Good luck with that." Hestia said. "We've trained him to be undetectable by the Gods."

**Artemis stood with wide eyes at the situation in front of her. She was furious at Phoebe but couldn't let Thalia kill her. She was certain that Thalia would if she was allowed. She turned to a couple daughters of Apollo, "Atalanta and Sophie, take Phoebe to the infirmary. Heal her as much as you can but do not let her leave. I'm not finished with her." Artemis said, finishing in a growl**

"I still am not." Artemis hissed.

**Artemis turned to her lieutenant whose body was no longer crackling with electricity. Instead she had tears in her eyes and she looked at the spot Nico had vanished from.**

"SUIT UP!" Hermes and Apollo high-fived. They saw everyone staring. "What? IT's basically man-up but less sexist." Artemis smiled.

**"Come Thalia. We can talk about this in my tent." Artemis said as she led Thalia towards her tent. Artemis turned to the hunters, "Take care of lunch yourselves. After that you're free to do what you want for the rest of the day."**

**The hunters all nodded numbly, still in shock at the recent events.**

**Once inside her tent Artemis pulled Thalia into a hug. Thalia just sobbed into her mistress's shoulder.**

Chiron stared at Thalia. Even he had never seen her cry.

**"We will find Percy and talk to him. It will be okay Thalia." Artemis said soothingly.**

**Thalia shook her head, "No it's not Artemis. Percy already blames himself for Zoe and a lot of other people's deaths. He isn't going to be able to handle it. He just barely came back and now he is already lost again."**

**Artemis tried to comfort Thalia but she knew she was right. Percy could very well vanish again. **

"And I would kill you." Poseidon said offhandedly.

**Artemis felt her anger growing as she thought about what Phoebe had done. Percy was her only real friend and now he was off somewhere hurting and she had no way to find him. Despite how much she didn't want to, she knew that Hera was the only person who would know where Percy is. Artemis didn't know if she would even tell her but she had to try.**

Percy walked back in, anger in his eyes. A few minutes later. a soaking wet Phoebe staggered in.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"It is done, Milady." Phoebe said. Artemis nodded.

To break the silence, Athena rose the book. "Who want to read." Before she could begin, a blinding light filled the room.


	8. Chapter 8

When the light cleared, a person was standing there. Upon a closer look, the person was a man encased in a golden bubble. He stepped out. "Hello, girls." He winked at the campers.

"Jason!" Thalia bolted out of her seat. "Where have you been?"

"I can't tell you tell or I'd have to kill ya, sis." Jason smiled. Turning to Zeus, he said, "I would like to read now, Dad." Zeus grumbled and motioned to Athena to hand over the book.

**Ch.7**

**Artemis arrived on Olympus after spending the afternoon comforting Thalia and a very distraught Chloe. Artemis had forbidden Phoebe from leaving the infirmary tent. Artemis wasn't sure if Thalia would attack her again or not.**

"I would." Thalia hissed. "She made a _huge _mistake. I won't forgive her."

** Part of her couldn't blame Thalia. The truth was that most of the hunters were angry with Phoebe. Most of them actually liked Percy and knew he didn't deserve what she had said to him. They knew what he had been through and appreciated the work he had done to bring them new sisters. A few of the youngest hunters were contemplating whether or not the hunt was the best place for them to be. They hated men but did not want to be apart of a group that treated the man who saved their lives so badly.**

"Shock. The Hunters actually like a man. Maybe I'll have better chances now..." Apollo trailed off as a black arrow nailed him in the goods. Percy looked up, an innocent look on his face. "What?"

**Artemis approached the throne room on Olympus nervously. Her father had called a council meeting but Hermes didn't know what it was about. Artemis was a little worried about Hera. If she knew what had happened she might blow up in the meeting. That would open up a whole other bag of problems.**

"You're worried about Hera. Why not about me?" Poseidon growled.

Artemis' eyes widened. "Because you're so much nicer." she said. Hera glared.

"And I'm not?" She asked.

Artemis realized her blunder. "Forget what I said." Poseidon nodded but Hera glared at Artemis.

**While Hera made Artemis a little uneasy, she truly feared what Poseidon would do if his son disappeared again and Artemis' hunters were to blame. Artemis steeled her nerves and pushed the throne room doors open.**

**The first thing Artemis noticed was Hera sending a murderous glare in her direction. It was clear she knew what happened. Artemis then looked at Poseidon but he seemed fine. While it was a temporary relief, Artemis knew Poseidon may lose it if word came out about what happened.**

"He's already lost it." Hermes muttered.

**"Good, now that Artemis is here, we can begin." Zeus announced.**

**Before he could continue, Hera spoke up, "I have something to announce before anything else is addressed."**

**Everyone seemed surprised but looked at Hera and waited for her to continue.**

**Hera turned to Poseidon, "Poseidon, when I told you that I was Percy's patron, that wasn't the whole truth." She said calmly.**

**Both Zeus and Poseidon looked at Hera suspiciously.**

**Hera sighed, "The truth is I actually adopted Percy a couple years ago."**

**Poseidon stood up angrily, "How dare you adopt my son without my permission?" He yelled.**

Hera looked at Poseidon, waiting for his reaction. To her surprise, he nodded. "I knew it." He said. "Something was up."

**Hestia stood from her throne, "Brother, it was my suggestion that Hera adopt Percy. After he lost his mother, Percy was lost in depression. **

"LOONY BIN!" Apollo yelled

**Both Hera and I tried our best to help him but Hera was the one to finally break through to him. Percy and Hera developed a true mother and son relationship. Although you should have been told, it was Percy's decision. Ever since then he has become better and better each day. Without Hera, Percy may never have recovered." Hestia said calmly.**

"Still isn't" Hera solemnly told Poseidon under her breath.

**Poseidon stared at Hestia with wide eyes. He sat back on his throne seemingly deep in thought. After a couple minutes he turned back to Hera, "Alright sister, I appreciate what you've done for my son. While I'm not happy that I wasn't informed, it is Percy's decision and if this is what he wants then I will not stand in the way."**

**Hera smiled gratefully at Poseidon who gave her a small smile back.**

**"Why was I not consulted? You are my wife! How dare you adopt a son without my permission?" Zeus yelled at his wife.**

Hera's eyes narrowed dangerously, " I can adopt anyone I want. Instead of being like you, I didn't cheat on you and have a demigod. I simply grew close to one and made him my son." She hissed back at Zeus.

**Hera's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously, "Excuse me? I can adopt anyone I want. How many demigods have you had over the centuries? Instead of being like you, I didn't cheat on you and have a demigod. I simply grew close to one and have every right to make him my son if I want." She hissed back at Zeus.**

"You don't change much, Mom." Percy grinned

**Zeus eyes widened, "Why would you not inform me of something like this?" He asked in a less angry tone.**

**Hera laughed, "Did you inform me about your daughter Lily? No, you didn't. But yet, thanks to Percy, instead of trying to harm the child as I might have a few years ago, I sent Percy to rescue her."**

Hera smiled. "And I don't hold grudges."

**Zeus' seemed taken aback, "What do you mean rescue?" He asked nervously.**

**"She was about to be sold to a pedophile by the girl's stepfather. Her mother died a year ago and the child was abused and about to be sold by her stepfather. I sent Percy to rescue her. He and Hades' son, Nico, picked her up today. Percy killed the stepfather after he saw what the man had done to her and what he planned. He and Nico brought her to Artemis and her hunters where I believe she has found a new home." Hera explained.**

**Zeus looked at his wife in shock, "You sent him to save her?" He asked disbelievingly.**

"Why is he focused on that and not that I had to kill a man?" Percy asked.

Apollo snorted. "Father isn't very good on details."

**Hera scoffed , "Yes. While I am certainly not pleased you couldn't keep it in your pants, yet again, Percy showed me that the child is not at fault. My son has changed my thoughts about demigods, so instead of being upset I think you should be thanking him for changing my views."**

"How did you even do that?" Piper asked. Percy smiled. " Magic."

**Zeus sat in shocked silence before nodding slowly, "Yes, I believe you are right. I see Perseus has been a good influence on you. Where is Perseus? I believe he should be rewarded for saving my daughter."**

"Were I rewarded every time I save a kid, I would be stuck with a Zeus-sized ego." Percy joked.

**Hera shook her head, "Not just your daughter, he also saved Athena's daughter yesterday, another new member of Artemis' hunt. Although after today I'm not sure if she will stick around, she is rather fond of Percy after he rescued her."**

**Athena's eyes widened, "He saved my daughter?" Athena assumed Percy would never want anything to do with her children again.**

"Only the bitch. Everyone else I'm fine with." Percy assured Athena.

**Hera nodded, "Yes, and being the selfless man he is, he told both of your children he was sent by their parent to rescue them instead of crediting himself like most would. But as for Percy's whereabouts, even I am not positive at the moment."**

"We taught him well, sister." Hestia said sadly.

**Everyone looked at Hera strangely.**

**"What do you mean you don't know? Did something happen to Percy?" Poseidon asked worriedly.**

"What would you expect? Me to be happy?" Poseidon sounded outraged.

**Hera narrowed her eyes at Artemis, "Why don't you ask Artemis? It was her hunter that did it. Five years of pulling Percy out of his depression lost in two visits to her hunter's camp." Hera sneered at Artemis who was wishing she could slip into a hole in her throne.**

"I can carve one." Hephaestus offered.

**Poseidon's eyes darkened immediately, "What happened?" He growled toward Artemis.**

**Artemis looked at Poseidon nervously before steeling her nerves, "After Percy brought my father's demigod to camp, one of my hunters yelled at him for the death of my last lieutenant, Zoe. Percy already blamed himself for her death and he vanished from camp shortly after." Artemis said not meeting Poseidon's eyes.**

**Poseidon looked at Hera, "And how do you know what happened if he vanished?**

"Mind reader, duh!" Jason told Thalia.

**"Percy came to Olympus to tell me he couldn't rescue demigods for a while. He wouldn't tell me why but I knew he was upset. I managed to look into his memories as he wasn't focused when he was there. I saw what the hunter said to him and the effect it had on him. When he noticed I looked into his mind he vanished. I haven't heard from him since then, which was earlier today." Hera said dejectedly.**

"Touchy." Apollo smirked.

Percy innocently looked up as Apollo got another arrow in the goods.

"Touche." Apollo choked out.

**Poseidon stood from his throne, "Which hunter was it? I don't care what you say Artemis, your hunter will pay for her words." He growled.**

**"She is already in the infirmary. Thalia nearly killed her when she found out what happened. I will not let you kill my hunter regardless of how stupid her actions may have been." Artemis snapped back, gaining back some of her nerve.**

**Poseidon's eyes flashed dangerously, "My son has had enough hardships in his life. I don't care if this starts a war, your hunter will pay for what she has done. I will give you a week to find my son and fix this or I don't care about the consequences, I will kill every hunter you have until I find the right one." Poseidon said with a dangerous calm to his voice.**

Artemis turned pale. "Y-y-you wouldn't!"

Poseidon's eyes glittered. "Oh but I would."

**The whole council stared in shock at Poseidon's words. He was never one to make empty threats and they all knew how much he loved his son.**

**Before Artemis could reply Zeus spoke up, "Perseus needs to be found. We have more problems than Artemis' hunter. We believe the next great prophecy is coming to pass." Zeus announced grimly before turning to Athena.**

**Athena nodded and stood, "As all of you remember, our peace didn't last long after the first Titan War. It seems our peace will be even shorter this time around. Giants are rumored to be rising. We believe Gaia is attempting to wake and plans to wage war against Olympus again."**

**The whole council stood in shocked silence. Eventually Poseidon spoke, "Have you deciphered what the meaning of the prophecy could be?"**

"You can't decipher a prophecy!" Apollo was appalled.

Athena smiled. "I'm smart enough to."

**Athena nodded, "We think we know what some of it means, while some parts are still unclear. There will obviously be seven demigods in the prophecy that will anwser the call to fight the giants along with their parents. We learned today from Hades that Thanatos is missing. We believe Gaia plans on opening death's doors, releasing some of the worst monsters in Tartarus and making them impossible to kill until Thanatos is found." Athena announced before her expression turned grim, "We think we need to unite the two camps. We think foes bearing arms to the doors of death refers to Romans and Greeks uniting in the fight against Gaia and the Giants."**

"But they'll kill each other!" Ares said, his eyes twinkling.

**"But they'll massacre each other." Hephaestus said speaking up to the shock of most Olympians.**

**Hera stood, "I may know a way to help the camps come together."**

**Everyone except Artemis looked at her expectantly. Artemis felt her stomach twist painfully as she knew what was coming.**

**"We need a child of both Rome and Greece; someone who has been in both camps and gained the trust and respect of each group." Hera announced.**

"ANd that's my cue." Percy muttered.

**"No such demigod exists." Zeus replied.**

**"That's not true. Perseus is both Roman and Greek. I believe Artemis knows this as well. We are not sure how, but when Percy's mother saw Poseidon, she saw him as a mix of both aspects. Perseus is a Greek and a Roman. **

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" Zeus roared.

Poseidon looked abashed. "I don't know, Brother."

**He spent a few months at Camp Jupiter when he first left Camp Half Blood. Hestia and I thought he might be more comfortable there but he decided it was too much like Camp Half Blood and didn't want the close relationships that develop at camp. While he was there, he and Jason Grace fought off Lycaon and his pack when they ambushed Lupa and her pack. Perseus is well respected in camp by both Lupa and the legionnaires. They do not know him as Percy, but as Blake, so it's not the simplest plan but I think he is the key to uniting Greeks and Romans." Hera explained. When she finished her expression was pained. She had no wish to send her son into another war after all he had been through but she knew he was the key to the prophecy.**

"How are you still alive?" Travis asked Percy.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Dude. You are Awesome! With a capital A!" Travis grinned.

**Everyone was too stunned to speak. They all looked at Poseidon who grew a sudden interest in the floor by his throne.**

**"How was that possible?" Athena asked confused.**

**Poseidon shook his head, "I honestly don't know. I had intended on remaining in my Greek aspect which is what I was when we met but she was a very special woman. She managed to bring both my aspects together. I had hoped that Percy could go through life as a Greek."**

Hera flickered. "Why not a Roman?" She asked.

Poseidon smiled. "Because we are kinder as Greeks."

**Everyone nodded numbly to Poseidon's explanation.**

**"So what do we do now? Artemis' hunter has shattered Percy again. Will he even be able to lead them into a war? We all know his fatal flaw is loyalty and his is beyond all others. The burden of the deaths he's seen weighs heavily on him. He might not be strong enough to handle more." Hermes asked worriedly.**

"I'm not weak." Percy protested.

**Artemis shook her head, "You're wrong Hermes. Percy is the strongest man I have ever met. He may wear his heart on his sleeve but he will answer the call. There is little doubt he is the greatest demigod hero to ever live. He won't stand by when Olympus and demigods are at risk."**

Aphrodite smirked. "You're in love!"

Apollo turned red. He lunged at Percy but a soaking in sea water stopped him.

**Everyone looked at Artemis in shock.**

**"Did you just call Percy a man?" Aphrodite asked smirking at Artemis.**

**Artemis glared at her, "Percy is my friend. I know him well enough to know he is worthy of the title while few others are."**

"How do you know him?" Aphrodite asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

**"That doesn't solve our problem though. We still need to find him." Athena said.**

**"We will find him. He may be hurting but he loves his family too much to stay away for long. Have faith in Perseus. He has never vanished without letting at least myself or Hera knows where he is." Hestia said speaking up.**

"Why you two? You seem like the least likely to like my son." Poseidon suddenly asked.

"Because they have no one else." Percy answered for Hestia and Hera. "Everyone else has either left or forgotten about them."

**"So what is the plan exactly? We can't just bring the camps together and expect Percy to be able to keep the peace." Hermes asked.**

**"I think an exchange of leaders would be best. Although Percy is still most likely the leader of Camp Half Blood, I think we should send someone who has been there over the past five years. My suggestion would be sending Hades' son Nico to Camp Jupiter while sending Jason Grace to Camp Half Blood. **

Will pouted. "Why not me? Or CLarisse?"

Clarisse whacked him over the head. "Because they need us."

**Percy can help Hades' son get adjusted to Camp Jupiter and act as a mediator when the camps come together. I can take the memories of both Jason and Nico and return them after they have gained the other camp's trust." Hera explained.**

**The council sat silently, thinking of the plan laid out by Hera. Zeus broke everyone out of their reveries.**

**"All those in favor of Hera's plan?" He asked.**

**Fourteen hands rose.**

"Fourteen? I thought that there were twelve members!" Apollo asked.

Thalia smirked. "Hestia and Percy, dimwit!"

**"Very well, Athena will develop the details of the plan while we work on locating Perseus. We will meet again in a week to discuss when the plan will be implemented. For now, council dismissed." Zeus announced.**

**Most Olympians flashed out but a few remained behind. Poseidon stood from his throne and looked at Artemis.**

**"You say Percy is your friend? Then fix your hunter's mistake. My threat still remains. Except it's not a threat; it's a promise." He stated coldly before vanishing into sea breeze.**

"As it remains now. Your hunters hurt my boy or drive him away? I will kill each one very slowly until I find the one that did it. Then, I will slowly kill her and watch as the life drains out of her eyes. I will go into the Underworld, resurrect her,and do it all over again." Poseidon promised.

**Artemis paled at the tone in which Poseidon spoke. She didn't allow herself to get pushed around but Poseidon was a powerful enemy to have. **

"He's the most powerful." Hades murmured to Nico.

**She knew she needed to find Percy. She needed to fix what Phoebe had done but she also wanted to see Percy because she wanted to help him. She didn't like to admit it but he really was her only friend. Her hunters were too formal. Percy was the only one who wasn't afraid of her in some way. He didn't let her push him around while still remaining respectful. He really was the only perfect man out there she thought.**

Aphrodite squealed once more. Ares toppled to the ground, rendered unconscious by the pure force.

**Artemis was brought out of her thought by a gentle hand touching her arm. She looked up to find Hestia smiling at her.**

**"Thinking about Percy?" She asked softly.**

**Artemis' eyes widened before she sighed and nodded, "I wish I knew where he was. I need to fix what Phoebe did. He didn't deserve what she said to him." She said sadly.**

"He never does. We all yell at him and he just takes it." Clarisse told Chris.

**Hestia smiled in response, "Are you sure you don't know where he would be?"**

**Artemis looked at Hestia confused before her eyes widened in realization and she smiled, "Thank you Hestia." She said gratefully before she left in a flash. Hestia shook her head smiling at her niece's empty throne.**

"She's so naive." Apollo said. Artemis' eyes glowed silver before she smiled sweetly, planning her revenge.

**Artemis appeared on the same cliff where Percy had brought her. She looked around for Percy but her face fell when she saw he was nowhere to be found. She walked to the cliff where she had sat with Percy and looked up at the stars sadly. After a minute she was going to flash out but she was distracted by a noise down below at the bottom of the cliff. She looked down before jumping back as water shot up the cliff. When she looked again, her jaw dropped. Percy was standing in front of her, his shirt off and only a pair of swimming trunks on. Her breath hitched and she blushed a deep shade of crimson when she looked at Percy. He literally had the body of a god. His body was muscular but not overly so. His muscles were toned and skin tanned. A six pack adorned his midsection.**

Aphrodite clicked her finger and Percy's shirt disappeared. "We have _got _to see some of that." She squealed. Hiding behind a chair, Percy squeaked. "APHRODITE!" Hera warned. "Fine." Aphrodite sighed and replaced Percy's shirt.

**When Percy noticed Artemis, his eyes widened before he also blushed. He quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on before turning back to Artemis.**

"Good choice." Apollo growled at Percy.

**"What are you doing here Lady Artemis?" He said in an emotionless tone.**

**Artemis frowned at his tone, "I was looking for you Percy. Can we please talk?" She asked hopefully.**

**A pained look crossed his face but he nodded. Artemis walked up to him and grabbed his hand and led him over to the cliff where she sat down. Percy sat down next to her as he stared down at the sea. As Percy looked down into the sea, he noticed Artemis never let go of his hand. He wanted to pull it away but wasn't sure how she would take it so he ignored it.**

Aphrodite screamed. Just outside of the Council room, the janitor sighed. He had just replaced all of the glass from one of Aphrodite's squeals. Suddenly, the glass broke again. The janitor cursed.

**After a minute Artemis finally spoke, "Percy, do you know that you're my only real friend?" She asked quietly.**

**Percy looked at her surprised, "That's not true. What about your hunters?"**

**Artemis shook her head, "The only one that's close is Thalia. Everyone else is too formal to be friends. I love all my hunters but they're not my friends. If anything they're more like daughters than anything else. My only real friend is you."**

"Again. What about Thalia?" Percy asked Artemis.

"She's nice but she's my sister." Artemis smiled

**Percy looked at her oddly but didn't speak. He didn't know why she was saying this.**

**"Percy, the truth is I've never really had many friends over my life. I don't want to lose my only friend over something that isn't true. I know what Phoebe said but she wasn't right." Artemis said softly.**

**Percy tensed a bit. Artemis squeezed his hand softly. Surprisingly, Percy relaxed a bit. He didn't know how to respond to her words.**

"Say 'Thank You'." Travis and Conner chanted

**After a minute he spoke, "I know you don't agree with her but she is right about people dying around me. I don't want to get anyone else killed."**

"They will die no matter what." Nico said. "You can't defy the Fates."

**Artemis shook her head, "Percy, I know why you think that, but have you ever thought about how many people would have died without you around. You've saved more lives than you will ever know. Without you, millions would have died if the Titans had won. You only think about the deaths and you forget the good things you have done. Yes, some of your friends have died but a lot more would be dead if not for you."**

"Artemis? Bring nice to a Man? Gasp!" Apollo joked. Artemis stood up.

"I Have the right to be nice to whoever I want! Just because you are delusional doesn't mean that you have to protect me from every man who happens to walk on by. DO I kill every girl that eyes you? NO! So lay off or I swear, I will kill you." Artemis yelled. Apollo swore and shrunk in his seat.

**Percy looked at Artemis surprised, he thought about her words but it still didn't heal the pain he felt when he thought about Zoe and the rest of his friends.**

**After a minute he sighed, "I know I can't change anything, I'm just tired of losing people I care about. I wish I didn't have to be a demigod. I could have lived oblivious to everything and not be put in spots where I have to decide whether someone lives or dies."**

"But by being a demigod, you save those people. You live by the idea that your life is worthless. By living like that, you have saved far more people then if you had been oblivious." Hestia told Percy.

**Artemis sat thinking about how to respond to Percy. She looked at him and realized she was still holding his hand. She thought about pulling her hand back but something about it comforted her. She felt happier being around Percy and actually liked the feeling of her hand in his.**

Apollo started grumbling but kept his mouth shut in fear of Artemis.

**"Percy, do you know that Zoe was the happiest I'd ever seen her right before she died? She was happy to give her life to save me but she was also happy because of you. You showed her that there are men out there who don't hurt women. Yes, she hated men for most of her life because of Heracles but it made her bitter and less happy. She loved her life in the hunt but she died in peace knowing that not every man was like him and that one of them was her friend." Artemis explained softly.**

**Percy was silent for a while. Artemis looked over at him to see a tear falling down his cheek. She reached over and softly wiped it away with her thumb.**

**"She didn't deserve to die. She might not have even been there if not for Annabeth and her lies." Percy said bitterly.**

"Were it not Annabeth, it would be someone far more important. What if it has been Thalia? Or Clarisse?" Ares whispered to his knife.

**Artemis nodded, "You're right. But if it wasn't Annabeth then it would have been someone else. Percy, there will always be evil people in the world. The only reason so many people get to live happily is because there are people who are willing to stand up for what is right. To defend the people who can't defend themselves. Zoe was one of those people and she was proud to be that kind of person. You are one of those people. Without people like you and Zoe the world would not be the place it is today. Yes there are still bad things but people like you and Zoe keep those things at bay and protect those that can't protect themselves."**

"Why do you think I took this job? Definitely not for the benefits." Percy muttered.

**Percy stared at Artemis for a minute. Slowly his face morphed into the smallest of smiles at her words.**

**"You're a good friend Artemis." Percy said quietly.**

**Artemis looked at him and smiled, "As are you Percy. One I am very grateful to have. Please don't disappear again. Too many people will be hurt without you in their lives, myself included."**

"Too many? More like everybody." Travis told Conner.

**Percy's smile grew a bit and he nodded, "I won't. I'm sorry to vanishing from your camp today. Did my Mom tell you what happened?"**

**Artemis shook her head, "Your friend Nico went to look for you and saw Phoebe berating you. When he came back and told Thalia, she nearly killed Phoebe."**

**Percy's eyes widened, "Is she alright?" He asked worriedly.**

"Why would you be worried for Phoebe? She just ruined 5 years of therapy." Hera asked in shock.

"I don't like to hold grudges." Percy said simply.

**Artemis looked at Percy is shock before she smiled, "She will be. Luckily Thalia managed to control herself for the rest of the day. She's still furious but she's mostly just upset. She thinks you'll disappear again. By the way, Hera told your father and the rest of the council about her adopting you."**

"Still not over it." Poseidon muttered, glaring to Hera.

**Percy's jaw dropped, "How did my Dad and Zeus take it?"**

**"Well Poseidon was angry at first but Hestia calmed him down. Zeus was mad she kept it a secret but relented at the mention of all his demigods. He also wants to thank you for saving Lily." Artemis told him.**

**"Good, at least that's over with." Percy said relieved.**

"I honestly didn't care." Hephaestus said.

Dionysus stared at him in shock. "Me too!"

Hephaestus snorted. "You don't care about anyone."

Dionysus pouted.

**Artemis nodded, "So what were you doing down there?" She asked gesturing toward the sea.**

**Percy shrugged, "Just walking on the sea floor thinking."**

**Artemis nodded, "It must be nice to be able see the ocean from there."**

**Percy smiled, "Do you trust me Artemis?"**

"Not in the slightest." Clarisse said.

"Last time I checked, your name wasn't Artemis." Percy punched Clarisse in the shoulder.

**Artemis looked at Percy strangely but nodded.**

**Percy's smile grew. Suddenly a pillar of water rose from the sea, stopping right in front of them. Percy stood up, pulling Artemis up with him. He took a step onto the pillar of water before Artemis spoke up.**

**"What are you doing Percy?" Artemis asked nervously.**

**"You said you trust me right? Then trust me to do this." He answered as he pulled Artemis onto the pillar of water with him. Artemis looked around frantically in a panic.**

**"Percy, I'm a daughter of Zeus. I can't enter the sea with Poseidon's permission." Artemis explained.**

"You can. All of you can." Poseidon said to everyone's surprise.

**Percy shook his head, "My permission is enough. My father wouldn't risk hurting me anyway."**

**"I can't breathe underwater though." She argued.**

**"Trust me Artemis. I would never let you get hurt." Percy said smiling.**

"I hope you mean any _women_." Apollo glared at Percy.

**Artemis was nervous but blushed a bit at Percy's words. The water slowly descended back into the sea with Artemis and Percy on top. When they reached the sea, they softly hit the water. Percy allowed himself to sink to the bottom, dragging Artemis with him. When they reached the bottom Percy enclosed them in an air bubble. Percy willed Artemis' clothes to dry.**

"Like Annabeth, much?" Will nudged Percy.

**Artemis looked around in wonder, "This is so beautiful Percy."**

**Percy smiled and pulled Artemis forward by the hand. After a minute of walking, they came to a spot where moonlight beautifully illuminated the reef and the sea life inhabiting it. Fish circled around them as they sat down to admire the reef in front of them.**

Aphrodite sighed. "Sounds beautiful."

**"Wow, I can't believe you can come and see this whenever you want." Artemis said quietly.**

**Percy gave her a smile and nodded, "So did Lily end up joining the hunt?" He asked curiously.**

**Artemis smiled, "Yes, she will be a good addition to the hunters. I'm not sure if Chloe will end up staying though." She finished sadly.**

"She will." Percy muttered to Nico.

**Percy gave her a questioning look which was met by Artemis' shoulders slumping.**

**"She doesn't want to be around Phoebe. Actually most hunters are rather angry with her at the moment. I'm not sure what to do with Phoebe. She is one of my most loyal hunters but I can't keep her around if she is going to drive away my new hunters with her actions." Artemis explained sadly.**

"Keep her. I don't care what she says anymore." Percy shrugged.

**Percy frowned, "I will talk to Chloe and some of the newer girls. I'll make sure they don't leave."**

Hermes let out a long whistle. "Normally men are trying to make sure women _don't _join the hunt."

**Artemis stared at Percy for a minute as he looked out into the sea. She looked into his sea green eyes with streaks of brown and noticed how much you could tell about him by his eyes alone. She could see the hurt and pain he carried but also the fiery determination to protect the things that matter to him. She also couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. They seemed to fit him perfectly. Artemis laid her head on his shoulder as she turned her gaze out into the sea.**

"Look at me. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." Piper coaxed.

Percy grinned goofily. "Sorry. No can do, Pipes."

Piper looked shocked. "B-b-but how?"

Percy smiled. "Practice. Lots and lots of practice."

**Percy's eyes widened when he felt Artemis lay her head on his shoulder. He looked at her to find her eyes closed, hiding her beautiful silver eyes from his view. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her face. It was so peaceful. None of the usual stress or stern features that usually adorned her face were visible; just the beautiful curves of her face. Percy couldn't think of anything that would make her more beautiful.**

"Keep your hands off of her." Apollo growled.

**After a minute, he noticed that her breathing had become regular and she had fallen asleep. Percy reached down and gently picked her up bridal style and disappeared in a flash of flames. **

"Bridal style, huh?" Aphrodite waggled her eyebrows.

**He reappeared outside her palace. When he walked up to the front door it opened on it's own like it recognized its mistress. Percy carried her inside and found her bedroom. He carefully tucked her into her bed before stepping back. He smiled when her face contorted into a small smile. Percy flashed himself out onto the street in front of her house. He decided he would find his new palace. When he turned he noticed a new small palace across from Artemis'. He smiled to himself thinking he could have been stuck with a worse neighbor. **

"Like Ares, Zeus, Apollo, or Dionysus." Percy muttered to his cousins. They burst out laughing while everyone else gave them strange looks.

**He made his way into his palace, planning to visit his mother the next day before going to the hunter's camp to speak to Thalia and Chloe and hopefully make his peace with Phoebe.**

Apollo lunged for Percy before being frozen. As everyone turned to Percy, they noticed that his eyes were glowing gold. Zeus started to open his mouth.

"How?" He boomed.

"Easy. Stupid primordial." Percy sighed through his nose. "Anyway, who wants to read?"


	9. AN

**AN:**

**Hello everyone. I'm posting this on a friends computer. **

**(The above was posted to clear up a few future questions.)**

** The mentioned friend has just broken my computer not an hour ago by erasing the memory, and cracking the screen. Now, why am I not mad? Because she was trying to hide the fact that her boyfriend revealed he was cheating in an email. Let's backtrack a little:**

**I was getting her a bottle of water when said friend received an email on my computer. She read the attached PDF which was a photocopy of her boyfriend's letter to her about him cheating. She heard me come up, tried to erase it by erasing my files. She got rid of all my memory. Then she tried to close it and when she heard me coming up the stairs, she panicked and shoved it behind a table. This cracked the screen as having a 15 inch object shoved into a 10-inch space isn't ideal.**

**As a result, she is now going to enroll in computer classes, including general computer care, over the summer. Gee, you think?**

**I won't be posting anything until about Monday(ish) as my computer gets fixed. **

**On an unrelated note, have fun over the summer! I know I won't.**


	10. Chapter 9 Part One

Umm.. Sorry for updating at 9:27 at night? I've decided to split this one in two parts because, to put it frankly, on all of the other chapters, I've worked on them for a few days before posting. Expect half-chapter posts or really slow ones in the next week but they should start speeding up soon. Anyway, On with the show!

* * *

Thalia sighed and grabbed the book out of Will's hands.

**Ch.8**

**Percy awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. He thought about his talk with Artemis the night before. She had made him feel a lot better about being stuck in the life as a demigod. **

"Stuck? You should be honored!" Zeus boomed.

Athens started to lecture everyone. "Demigods have the highest death rate in the world. 1 in 5 demigods survive , which equals about 1000 campers, and only 1 in 3 of those campers make it past 18. Only 2 in 5 of those campers can have a nice life but 3 in 5 end up having a miserable life including homelessness, disease, divorce, and/or a failed career. Which means that-"

Zeus sighed. "Stop Athena. We know now. Thank you. Carry on, Thalia."

**She was right, this was the life he was given and he would do what he could to protect the people that mattered to him. It would do him no good to mope around thinking about the friends he lost. Zoe would have put an arrow in his ass if she knew how much time he spent feeling guilty about her death. No, he would use the power he had to prevent as many people's deaths as he could.**

**After showering and eating, Percy left his palace and headed toward Hera's. She lived with Zeus; he assumed his uncle knowing about their relationship would make any interaction less awkward. **

"It probably wouldn't have." Percy grimaced.

**As he walked, Percy continued to think about the night before with Artemis. He realized she hadn't been in her twelve year old form that she usually stayed in. In fact, now that he thought about it, she had been in an age similar to him ever since their first talk after he was revealed to the Olympians. He wasn't sure why she had done that but he also couldn't get the thought of how beautiful she was in that form out of his head.**

Percy shot a quick glance at Apollo to make sure that he was still frozen in time.

** Percy shook his head, trying to force those thoughts out. She was a maiden goddess while he had swore he would never allow himself to fall in love again. He was happy to be her friend and had no plans to ruin that.**

"Good boy. You touch Milady and you will no longer be a man." Thalia smirked.

**Percy reached the palace of Zeus and Hera and was about to walk up to the door when Hestia suddenly appeared in front of him. Percy smiled when he looked at his patron but it quickly vanished when he saw the grim expression on her face.**

**"What's wrong my lady?" Percy asked.**

**Hestia looked at him sadly, "There is an emergency council meeting. Your attendance is required."**

"Clue one." Percy muttered.

Travis grinned and started singing.

_'Cause they're Blue's clues... Blue's clues... _  
_We gotta find another pawprint... _  
_That's the second clue! _  
_We put it in our notebook 'cause they're who's clues? Blue's clues... _  
_blues clues! _  
_We gotta find the last pawprint, _  
_That's the third clue! We put it in our _  
_notebook 'cause they're Blue's clues... who's _  
_clues? Blue's clues! You know what to do! _  
_Sit down in our thinking chair and think... think... thi-i-ink! _  
_Cause when we use our minds and take a step at a time, _  
_We can do anything... that we wanna do!_

Clarisse reached over and punched Travis in the shoulder while Hermes rolled around on his throne laughing.

**Percy's eyes widened but he nodded. Hestia grabbed his shoulder and flashed them into the throne room. When Percy looked around, most people had confused expressions on their faces. The only two not in attendance were Hera and Artemis. Percy began to panic, worrying something had happened to both of them. He sighed in relief when Artemis flashed into the throne room. She looked at Percy and blushed before looking away quickly and sitting in her throne. Percy quickly looked away as well before turning to look at his mother's throne expectantly. After a minute, he realized most people were looking at him.**

"Rather warily. I was wondering what was happening." Percy muttered.

**Hestia came up beside Percy and led him over to her throne, sitting at the foot of it with him instead of in her throne.**

**Percy looked up at Zeus to see a grave expression on his face.**

**"I've called this council meeting to discuss some… err… developments since the meeting yesterday." Zeus said somewhat awkwardly.**

"Developments is a very..._gentle_ way of putting it." said our favorite Son of the Sea God.

**Everyone stared at him expectantly.**

**"Last night we discovered the giants have reformed faster than we anticipated. After realizing this we decided to implement our plans immediately." Zeus explained.**

"What plans?" Malcolm asked. "I didn't hear about any plans."

**Percy stood up, "Excuse me Lord Zeus but what giants and what plans are you talking about?"**

"You've been spending a little too much time with Kelp Head." Thalia announced.

**Zeus sighed and explained the new threat and how it related to the next great prophecy. Percy was shocked when he heard about the rise of the giants and the Primordial Goddess Gaia. Zeus then explained Hera's plan and how they had switched both Jason and Nico last night after wiping their memories. Percy eyes caught fire when he heard what had happened to Nico.**

"What color?" Chris asked absentmindedly. Clarisse looked at him oddly.

**"What? Why would you send Nico? Bring him back. I will go in his place. The Romans are strict and Nico has never been one to follow orders." Percy pleaded.**

Hades let out a small smirk at that. _Like father like son. _He thought

**Zeus looked at Percy sympathetically, "We can't do that Perseus. We need Nico to gain the trust of the Romans before merging the camps. The plan was to have you with him to help him adjust but that plan may no longer be possible."**

**Percy waited for Zeus to go on.**

**Zeus sighed, "Hera has been captured."**

Silence ruled the throne room.

**The throne room shook violently.**

"Why would Poseidon act so...outraged at this?" Thalia asked.

**Everyone looked at Poseidon but saw he was staring at Percy in shock. Percy's body was glowing with an ethereal sea green light. His eyes were flaming orbs. Hestia quickly wrapped an arm around Percy and whispered something into his ear. The sea green glow around Percy faded but his eyes remained on fire.**

"Why do you get all of the cool powers?" Nico whined. Percy whacked Nico in the back of the head.

**"Who took her?" Percy growled.**

**Everyone stared at Percy in shock. They knew he and Hera were close but did not expect Percy to react so extreme.**

"He's my son. Even Ares would be extreme, right Ares?" Hera said, a sly grin across her face.

"Yes...right...mother..." Ares seemed to struggle to get those words out.

**Zeus shook his head, "We don't know. We assume it is someone within Gaia's forces but we have not been able to locate her. Jason is currently being brought to Camp Half Blood where he will be given the quest to find Hera."**

**"I want to be on the quest." Percy said seriously.**

**Zeus shook his head, "We can't allow you to return to camp right now. Jason needs time to gain the trust of the Greeks and you returning to camp will distract from his ability to do that."**

"It wouldn't!" Nico pouted. "Well, then again..."

**"Then I will find her on my own. I won't stand by and wait for her to be found." Percy shouted.**

**Zeus glared at Percy before sighing. He couldn't blame Percy for his concern as he was just as worried about his wife as Percy was.**

"Shock. Gasp. The world is ending." Ares muttered.

"What was that?" Hera glared at Ares.

**"I was hoping you would help the other group that will search for her." Zeus said timidly as he looked at Artemis expecting her to blow up. Surprisingly she nodded.**

**"The hunters will be searching as well. Since you and Artemis seem to be friends, I was hoping you could join them in their search." Zeus announced.**

"My son will _not _be going with those Hunters! They're illogical, idiotic, annoying girls who have no respect for others than themselves." Poseidon roared.

**"What? My son will not be going with those man haters. You know how they treated him yesterday." Poseidon yelled.**

**Artemis wanted to retort but Percy beat her to it, "Dad, I'm going. Artemis is my friend and I will not allow one hunter to stop me from finding my mother. Artemis and I talked last night and everything is fine now. I assume you probably threatened the hunter in question but that's not necessary. I love you Dad, and I appreciate your concern, but I need you to let this go. It was a misunderstanding and it's over now." Percy said sternly.**

Hades slowly chucked at Poseidon's expression.

**Poseidon looked at Percy in shock and was about to argue but a quick glare from Percy caused him to sigh and nod grudgingly. Poseidon was a softly when it came to his kids, especially Percy.**

Thalia stared at the book. "Softly? _Softly? _Shouldn't that read softie?"

Connor looked at the book. "Here ya go!" He passed her a pen and she stared at it.

"What's that for?"

"Fixing the error."

"Thanks?"

**"Thank you Dad." Percy said gratefully.**

**"Unless anyone has anything else to add, this meeting is over." Zeus said. When no one spoke, he nodded and dismissed the meeting. Instead of flashing out, Zeus stood from his throne and beckoned Percy over to him.**

**Percy was a little surprised but walked over to his uncle.**

**"Perseus, I know I am not the best husband in the world but I do love my wife a great deal. **

"Gasp. It's so shocking." Hera added. Looking at Zeus' face she patted him on the head. "I still love you, Sweetie."

**Please find her. I am putting you with Artemis because you two are the ones I have the most faith in to complete the task." Zeus said seriously.**

Ares pouted. "WHat about meeeeeee? I almost got the master bolt for you!"

"Key word being almost, idiot." Athena muttered.

**"I won't let you down uncle. I appreciate you not getting upset about Hera adopting me. She means a great deal to me as well and I won't stop until she is rescued." Percy said just as seriously.**

"Ultimate poker face!" Travis and Chris high-fived.

"That was a good game..I still won, you know." Percy joked.

Clarisse frowned. "Only by one hand, Prissy."

The Gods looked around, disturbed. Their children were gambling? Odd.

**Zeus smiled, "I know you won't Perseus. Thank you for saving my daughter Lily as well. I owe you a great deal and should you ever need something, don't hesitate to ask."**

"Zeus _never _lets himself owe people favors." Hermes crowed.

**Percy nodded and smiled, "It was my pleasure uncle."**

**Zeus smiled and disappeared into a lightning bolt. Percy turned around to find the throne room empty except for Artemis who was looking at him somewhat nervously. He walked up to her, unsure of why she would be nervous.**

**"Is everything alright Artemis?" Percy asked.**

**Artemis looked a little unsure, "Um…. Percy, how exactly did I end up in my bed last night?"**

Percy chuckled. "We went out for a few beers, shagged, and I put you in bed."

Artemis frowned before her face morphed into a grin. Lifting up her bow, she shot an arrow straight at Percy. It embedded itself an inch away from the crown of his head and the room became silent.

Percy chuckled. "Losing your touch, Moonbeam." Artemis started gaping like a fish.

**Percy chuckled causing Artemis to glare at him. Percy rolled his eyes, "Well we were in the ocean and you fell asleep on my shoulder. I flashed us back to Olympus and tucked you in before going into my new palace. By the way, we're neighbors now."**

Hermes glanced at Apollo. "He's gonna be so fucking pissed, Perce."

Percy grinned. "I know."

**Artemis looked relieved but she blushed a bit before smiling, "Thank you Percy."**

**Artemis walked a couple steps closer to Percy, "So when will you be joining us?"**

**Percy looked thoughtful for a moment, "I need to get all my weapons and supplies together. Then I need to visit Hestia before I come. I should be there in about an hour."**

**Artemis nodded and then kissed Percy on the cheek causing them both to blush.**

**Percy looked at her questioningly.**

**Artemis smiled, "Thanks for being such a good friend." She whispered before flashing out.**

Aphrodite squealed once more. "OMIGODS THAT IS SOOOO CUTE!" Hermes leaned away.

"Eardrums. Please save my eardrums." Hermes muttered.


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

Thalia snickered at Hermes before beginning again.

**Artemis flashed herself back to her hunter's camp and made her way into the infirmary tent immediately.**

**"Everyone except Phoebe leave now." She said sternly. The two other hunters quickly left the tent while Phoebe looked up at Artemis nervously.**

Artemis twisted to see the huntress. "You know that I would never hurt you. Only the men." Phoebe nodded quickly.

**"Phoebe, you will explain what your problem with Percy Jackson is right now." Artemis ordered.**

**Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "He got Zoe killed."**

**Artemis shook her head, "That is the stupidest thing you have ever said in the thousands of years you've been in the hunt."**

Thalia snorted. "I've said stupider."

**Phoebe looked shocked. She also felt embarrassed at what her mistress said about her statement. She was about to respond but Artemis held her hand up.**

**"Phoebe, you are one of the best hunters I have ever had and I love you like a daughter but you are making it difficult for me to keep you in the hunt. Almost the entire hunt is angry with you and the younger girls along with Thalia are contemplating leaving the hunt." Artemis said seriously.**

"Apollo is gonna be so pissed." Hermes muttered. "KIcking a girl out of the hunt for not being friends with a guy...Apollo is gonna be so pissed."

**Phoebe's face reddened, "Then they obviously aren't taking their oaths very serious if they are so fond of Jackson."**

"How dare you! We take our oaths very seriously. We just decide to be friends with a man. Our oath says we have to give up all love with men." Thalia settled back down.

APhrodite tapped her chin. "Excuse me? It says to give up all company or men."

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I am not concerned with their oaths as I know Percy would never try to touch a hunter. Hell, he won't touch any woman after what the damn daughter of Athena did to him. Do you know what she did Phoebe? Before the Battle of Manhattan she killed Percy's mother and soon to be stepfather. Then she left him a note that said his parents are dead because he was dumb enough to think she would love him. So do you think Percy blames himself slightly? He hid for five years trying to get over the grief of all the people that girl got killed, Zoe included. Percy blames himself even more than he blames her. So when you told him he got Zoe killed, you basically ripped another piece of his heart out of his chest."**

"Been there, done that, got a souvenir T-Shirt." Nico exclaimed cheerfully.

Poseidon and Hades looked at him oddly.

"What? It was for a good cause"

**Artemis looked up at Phoebe who was biting her lower lip nervously. Artemis decided to finish her rant now.**

**"Zoe died because the Fates decided it was her time.**

"You can't defy the Fates or you just make it worse." Thalia admitted. "Tried that with Percy and the Prophecy."

** She knew she would die and faced her death bravely. You disgrace her sacrifice by saying Percy killed her. He helped her die in peace. He was the first man she had ever befriended in her life. **

"Besides Hercules. But I sorta beat him up..." Percy trailed off at noticing Zeus' face.

**If she heard what you said to Percy, Thalia's lightning bolt would be the least of your worries. I know you miss Zoe. I miss Zoe too. But she died a true heroine's death. Don't take anything away from her by trying to blame someone for her death." Artemis finished seriously.**

**Artemis looked at Phoebe to see her looking away. Artemis sighed and sat on the bed next to Phoebe. She put an arm around her oldest huntress and pulled her into a hug. Phoebe tensed for a second before wrapping her arms around Artemis tightly.**

"Sisterly love. Soooooooo cute!" Aphrodite awwed.

**"Phoebe, I meant what I said when I said you are like a daughter to me. I would never make you leave the hunt but you need to fix what you've done. Percy is like a brother to Thalia. He gave her a chance to join the hunt by accepting the responsibility of the prophecy so she didn't have to. I know he is a man but he is different. Almost everyone in the hunt likes him. **

"Likes him or _like likes _him?" Drew inquired. "I know of some cute ways to hook up two forbidden lovers."

"Drew!" Artemis seethed.

**He is one of my friends and I want you to talk to Percy." Artemis said softly but also sternly.**

**Phoebe looked into her mistress' eyes and nodded, "I know you're right. I just wanted someone to blame about Zoe's death. It wasn't fair to say that to Percy. I will apologize next time he stops by."**

**Artemis smiled, "That's good because he'll be here in less than an hour. My father has assigned him the task of finding Hera, who has been kidnapped, along with us."**

"Wait. All of you are missing? No, You're helping Percy. No, You're all helping Percy while missing!" Travis beamed, proud that he had figured out something.

Hermes chuckled and patted Connor on the head. "Good boy."

"Hey! I'm Connor."

"Sorry Travis."

"..."

**Phoebe's eyes widened, "Hera is missing?"**

**Artemis nodded and explained everything about the war with the giants and Gaia as well as the switch of leaders between the camps. Phoebe was shocked at the news but agreed Percy would be helpful in the hunt for Hera.**

Lou Ellen raised her hand. "Why didn't you replace Jason and someone like Travis, Connor, or Will? They've been more helpful to the camp then Nico. No offence Nico, but you're like never here."

Hera glared. "You're Hecate's kid, right." This elicited a nod from Lou Ellen. "Explains why you're always wrong."

**"Stay in the infirmary while I explain the situation to the rest of the hunters. When Percy arrives I will send him to speak to you. Once you two have made your peace it will be easier to get Thalia to forgive you." Artemis stated.**

**Phoebe nodded but she was a little apprehensive about talking to Percy alone. She knew she had been wrong but apologizing did not come easy to children of Ares.**

Ares looked away and whistled nonchalantly.

**After what seemed like forever, the tent flap opened and in walked Percy Jackson.**

"Who were you expecting? My little ponies?" Butch muttered.

** Phoebe was surprised his face didn't hold any anger or resentment when he looked at her.**

**"Artemis said you wanted to talk to me?" Percy asked.**

"NO! She wanted to perform a little jig for you!" Ares deadpanned.

**Phoebe nodded, "Yea, about what I said to you yesterday… I.." Phoebe started but Percy stopped her.**

**"Phoebe, are you still angry at me?" Percy asked calmly.**

"No. She wants to eat your liver for breakfast!" Connor began. He quickly stopped after noticing the looks on the hunters faces.

"I was joking?" He offered weakly.

**Phoebe shook her head.**

**"Is it going to be a problem for you for me to be with the hunters for a little while?" He asked.**

**Phoebe shook her head again.**

**Percy smiled, "Then we're cool. I understand where you were coming from. As long as there is no bad blood between us then all is forgiven." Percy said as he extended his hand to Phoebe.**

**Phoebe's eyes widened before she smiled and shook his hand, "Thanks Jackson."**

"Nicest thing she's ever said to a boy." Thalia remarked.

**Percy grinned and pulled Phoebe out of her bed, "Let's go deal with Thalia because I know she doesn't like being angry with one of her best friends.**

**Percy and Phoebe walked out of the tent and into the dining area where they were met by the wide eyes of all the hunters when they saw Percy and Phoebe talking and laughing together.**

Percy almost fell out of his seat laughing. "Th-t-t-They looked so s-s-surprised!" He managed to stutter out.

**Artemis smiled. Percy really was something special she thought to herself. Then she cursed herself. She had been finding herself more and more drawn to Percy over the last week. Something about him just made her want to be around him. She needed to distance herself from Percy. She knew she was feeling things she had made an oath never to feel for a man.**

Aphrodite squealed whilst Zeus looked murderous. Remembering Percy was his wife's son, he covered it up with a blank mask.

**Percy sat at the table the hunters were eating at and was quickly jumped on by and overly excited daughter of Athena. Chloe had apparently abandoned her own seat, choosing Percy's lap as the place to eat the rest of her meal.**

"So she put the food on his lap? Or did she eat her meal while sitting on his lap." Connor asked.

"Gee whiz. I was wondering that too." Percy said sarcastically.

**After lunch Artemis stood to address the hunters, "Girls, today we begin our search for Hera. As I told you earlier, she has been captured and Perseus has been assigned to search for her with us."**

**"Can't we just leave her?" Thalia asked half-jokingly.**

A chorus of 'THALIA' and "DAUGHTER' shook the throne room. Holding his wife back, Zeus told Thalia to apologize.

"Fine. I am sorry." Thalia grumbled. Hera settled back down.

**"No. We will not leave my mother in the hands of Gaia's forces." Percy growled.**

**Thalia turned to look at him with wide eyes, "What did you just say Percy?"**

**Percy sighed, "Hera adopted me a couple years ago. And before you judge her so harshly, she is the one who sent Nico and I to rescue your sister." Percy said gesturing to Lily.**

**"What? She hates Zeus' kids." Thalia said in disbelief.**

"Not too much anymore." Hera's icy glare turned maternal.

**Artemis decided to intervene, "A couple of years ago, the rest of the council noticed a change in Hera's demeanor. She became much kinder and softer than we had ever seen her.**

"Can't wait for that." Ares told Hermes.

** No one knew what it was at the time but needless to say it was a nice change. When Perseus was revealed on Olympus, it was discovered that Hera and Hestia were his patrons. Last night, Hera informed the council that she had actually adopted Perseus a few years after she became his patron.**

"Two actually." Hera commented.

** When Perseus was rescuing demigods, it seemed he was performing the missions for both Hestia and Hera. Perseus apparently convinced Hera to change her view of demigods, even the demigods of her husband."**

"Damn, Percy. Anything you can't do?" Hemes let out another wolf-whistle.

**Everyone looked at Percy with wide eyes. He looked at Artemis strangely but quickly averted his gaze before she noticed. Thalia gave Percy a look that said she wanted to talk to him later. Percy gave her a slight nod before turning back to the talkative daughter of Athena in his lap.**

Percy glanced at Malcolm who was rambling to a bored new camper about quadratic equations. "Since when _aren't _they talkative?"

**The hunters and Percy travelled west for the rest of the day. They had little information to go on other than it was believed that Hera was taken after bringing Nico to Camp Jupiter. Percy noticed a change in Artemis' demeanor toward him. She seemed colder and far less friendly. She no longer called him Percy and instead only called him Perseus.**

"BLACKMAIL!" Travis and Connor high-fived.

** Percy didn't know what was going on but decided it wasn't important. What was important was finding his mother and then getting to Camp Jupiter to check on Nico.**

**The same pattern continued on for the next three days. Artemis acted in the same colder and unfriendly demeanor and Percy continued to ignore it. Thalia confronted him about Hera but after a long explanation she accepted his reasons and was happy he had another motherly figure in his life.**

"Didn't even know where the first one went." Thalia muttered.

** Finally on the fourth night that Percy travelled with the hunt, Hermes appeared with information regarding Hera. The quest from Camp Half Blood was heading for Mount Diablo where one of the demigod's fathers was being held. **

"Diablo. Di Angelo. Devil and Angel." Athena mused. "Interesting."

**The hunters began to trek toward Mount Diablo in hopes that Hera was being held there. After travelling for another day straight, the hunters settled down to camp for the night. Everyone was sitting down eating dinner before Thalia noticed that Percy wasn't around.**

**"My Lady, where is Percy?" Thalia asked**

"Yodeling. With Oreos" Percy said. AFter a moment, he added. "It isn't as fun as you would think."

Poseidon stared, wondering at his son's mental health.

**Artemis looked around just noticing that Percy wasn't there. She felt terrible for acting so coldly toward Percy over the past five days but she convinced herself that it was necessary. She was getting too close to him and decided the only option was distancing herself.**

**Artemis shook her head, "I don't know. Perhaps he went for a walk. He can take care of himself."**

"Like I had for the past 5 years. Then you had to drag me into this mess and now I'm happily married with a child on the way." Percy told Hera.

"Your point?" Hera tried not to yawn but was glad that her little boy had grown up.

"Thanks."

**Thalia narrowed her eyes at her mistress. Everyone had noticed the change in her demeanor towards Percy, they just couldn't figure out why.**

**"I will go look for him then." Thalia said.**

**Artemis shook her head, "No, continue eating. I will find him and see what he is doing." She said before leaving the table and scanning the area to see if she could pick up on his aura. Percy's was stronger than any demigod she had ever met and surpassed that of many minor gods.**

"That's why Hercules was so easy." Percy mused. Zeus lifted an eyebrow. '_Hercules? Easy? Pfft!' _He thought

** Surprisingly, she found nothing. Percy had the ability to hide his scent and aura better than any of her hunters so she began to search on foot.**

"We taught him that." Hestia exclaimed pridefully.

**After about ten minutes, she heard the familiar twang of a bow string and the following thud of an arrow hitting its target. **

"That can't be Perce. Did I ever tell you of the time Chiron had to pull an arrow out of his tail? And Percy was 500 meters away, facing the opposite direction?" Katie snorted.

**She followed the sound until she reached a clearing. She found Percy firing arrows at a target around one hundred yards away. She was slightly awed at his skill with a bow. The speed and accuracy he was shooting at was better than any of her hunters.**

Phoebe's nostrils flared. "Again. No man is better than us!"

** She walked closer to him and cleared her throat.**

**She noticed Percy tense before setting his bow down and turning toward her and bowing. She frowned at his actions. It was clear he had noticed her cold demeanor toward him over the past days.**

"No shit, Sherlock." Nico blew his hair out of his eyes.

**She sighed, "You don't have to bow to me Percy."**

**Percy looked up at her before standing; his face remained void of emotion, "Is that not how a demigod is supposed to act in the presence of a goddess?"**

**Artemis felt a pang of guilt at his words. She looked at him trying to think of what to say but he beat her to it.**

**"Is there something I can do for you Lady Artemis?" He asked stoically.**

**Artemis winced at his tone, "We were wondering why you didn't come to dinner?"**

**Percy shrugged, "I wasn't hungry and decided I would get some training in."**

"You should eat. Have some cereal!" Demeter gave Percy two bowls of cereal. "One's for you. One's for my grandson."

**Artemis nodded and contemplated what to say next. She knew she should just leave but she couldn't force herself to do it. She looked at Percy and noticed he wouldn't meet her eyes.**

**"Can I talk to you for a bit?" She asked softly.**

Thalia stared at the page. "Gods. I thought that said 'Can I talk to you for a bite?' I hate dyslexia sometimes."

**Percy looked toward her and nodded. Artemis walked a few feet closer to him and sat down in the grass. She gestured for Percy to join her. He seemed reluctant but obliged.**

**Artemis thought about how to explain to him why she had been acting like she had but couldn't think of a valid excuse other than the truth.**

**"Percy, about the way I've acted towa…" She began but Percy cut her off.**

"Artemis never apologizes!" Hermes mock gasped.

**"It's nothing Lady Artemis, I understand. You have sworn off the company of men, including that of friends. It's fine." Percy said coldly.**

Aphrodite squealed. "I was right!" she told Thalia.

**Artemis looked at Percy sadly before steeling her nerves to say what she really wanted to say.**

**"Percy, that's not why. The real reason is that I've star….." Artemis began before an Iris Message appeared in front of them. It was Hestia.**

"DEAD MEAT!', She called." Connor joked.

**"Percy!" She called.**

**Percy looked up and smiled, "My lady, what can I do for you."**

**Hestia smiled, "It appears the quest is heading for the wolf house. I believe you know where that is. They seem to think Hera is there."**

**Percy's eyes widened and he grinned, "That's great! We will head there immediately."**

**Hestia shook her head, "The prophecy says you will need the quest to be there as well in order to free Hera. They should be there by late afternoon tomorrow. Try to time your arrival with theirs."**

"I hate quests." Percy muttered. Several campers nodded in agreement.

**Percy looked frustrated but nodded, "Okay, we will. Thank you my lady."**

**Hestia smiled warmly at him and swiped through the message.**

**Percy turned to walk back to camp but Artemis grabbed his arm to stop him.**

**"Percy, wait." She pleaded.**

Several hunters glanced at Artemis in confusion. Artemis? Pleading? Was she sick?

**Percy seemed surprised but nodded.**

**"I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend over something stupid." Artemis said sadly. She had lost her nerve to tell him the truth but did not want to lose him altogether.**

"In the grand scheme of things, everything is stupid." Malcolm commented.

**Percy looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled, "I don't want to lose you either. But could you act a little less coldly?"**

**Artemis nodded and pulled Percy into a tight hug, "Thank you Percy."**

"Two hunters apologizing to you in one day. Wow." Will clapped Percy on the shoulder.

**Percy hugged her back just as tightly. As he hugged her, he couldn't help but notice the way she smelled. It was like a forest and it drew him to her even more. Percy cursed himself for his thoughts but suddenly grinned.**

**"So, over the past five days, how many times have you called me Perseus?" He asked teasingly.**

**Artemis released him and looked at him scowling.**

**"I will be back at camp soon. I have one last Iris Message to send." He threatened.**

**Artemis eyes widened but before she could say anything, Percy put an arm around her shoulder.**

**"I'm just teasing you Artemis." He said chuckling.**

"You shoulda said 'Moonbeam'. Nico commented, watching as Artemis' face got redder and redder.

**She elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to wince, "Ummm… ouch." He whined.**

**Artemis chuckled but grabbed Percy's hand and started dragging him back to camp.**

**Line Break**

**Percy and the hunters were nearing the wolf house around 3 p.m. **

"So exact." Thalia murmured then rolled her eyes.

**During the trip there, Artemis and Percy had walked together and talked almost the whole way, surprising the hunters immensely. They knew Artemis and Percy were friends but for the past five days, Artemis had hardly treated him better than she would any other boy. The hunters were happy to see Artemis warm up to Percy again. During their trip, the remaining few with doubts about him had been won over by Percy's kind and gentle nature. **

"Kind and gentle nature? Tell that to all the people he's beat up." Hera smiled.

**They actually enjoyed having him in the hunt and for the past day they had been pleased to see their mistress' mood brighten immensely. Many wished Percy could stay with them more often, he made things more fun and kept Artemis happy, which made the hunters happy.**

**As the neared the wolf house they could hear the sounds of battle coming from inside. Before they could charge forward, a pack of wolves stepped out of the woods near the building.**

"Jacob." Travis said solemnly.

**"Lycaon." Percy and Artemis growled in unison, causing them both to blush slightly despite the situation.**

**Lycaon came out of the woods in his human form, glaring at Artemis threateningly.**

**"Well hello Artemis, is this a boyfriend I see by your side? I guess with the god's rule ending you decided it was time for your first romance." **

Artemis choked and glared at the book with a vengeance.

**He mocked. Artemis glared back at him while Percy smirked. He snapped his fingers, transforming his features into those he had in his one meeting with the werewolf.**

**"You!" Lycaon bellowed. "I'll kill you. That bitch Lupa would be dead right now if not for you."**

**Percy snapped his fingers, returning his features to his normal look. He pulled a silver knife from his belt and threw it in the blink of an eye. It imbedded into Lycaon's thigh causing him to yelp in pain.**

**"Someone's been a naughty little doggy Fido." Percy mocked.**

"EPIC!" Connor and Travis gave Percy high-fives.

Percy grinned. "I got that engraved on one of my knives. I'll try to find it for you..."

**Lycaon pulled the knife from him leg and glared at Percy murderously. He shifted into his wolf form and he and his pack attacked at once. The hunters began firing arrows into his pack while Artemis and Percy eyed Lycaon.**

**Percy pulled out two golden hunting knives. He twirled them in his hands once and they shimmered into silver ones. Artemis smiled at Percy before pulling out her own silver hunting knives.**

**Lycaon charged straight for Artemis but as he lunged, Percy kicked him in the side, knocking him out of midair. Artemis in a flash of silver drove one of her hunting knives through the werewolf king's head. Lycaon dissolved into golden dust.**

"Easy much?" Nico said, surprised.

**"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Percy snickered. Artemis chuckled but stopped abruptly when Lycaon reformed a few seconds later in his human form.**

**"Well, as you can see the doors of death are open. We will simply wear your little hunters down until each one of them has their throats ripped out." Lycaon sneered.**

"And wouldn't they come back?" Thalia asked.

"In theory, yes." Nico answered.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Percy, we need to find a way to keep them at bay until Hera is free."**

**Percy nodded and turned toward the hunters. He saw a wolf had Chloe separated from the other hunters while the rest of the pack blocked off access to her.**

**Percy disappeared only to reappear in front of Chloe. The wolf faltered momentarily giving Percy the chance to light his hands on fire.**

"Nobody messes with my sisters." Percy growled.

**"Bad dog," He muttered before sending a large ball of fire into the wolf. The wolf's body caught fire and it tried to roll around to put the fire out but it dissolved before it could.**

"The wolf or the fire?" Connor asked.

** Percy felt around for water and located a river a couple hundred yards away. Percy closed his eyes until he felt the familiar tug in his gut. The wolves began to stalk toward Percy who sent a wall of fire into them. The wolves began dissolving and started to reform until a huge wave of water scattered the dust of their remains. The hunters all sent Percy appreciative smiles as Percy teleported back to Artemis.**

"It would take a few hours for them to reform..." Hades trailed off.

**"Where's Lycaon?" He asked.**

"On the roof." Nico deadpanned.

**"He went inside." Artemis replied.**

**Artemis had half the hunters stand guard outside while the rest went inside with Percy and Artemis.**

**When they went in, they saw Jason fighting a fully formed giant while two other demigods tried to free Hera from her cage.**

**Percy was about to run towards his mother but a figure stepped out of the shadows that simultaneously sent a chill down his back pure rage into his mind.**

**"Well hello Percy. Did you miss me?" The figure mocked.**

"Who's 'me'?" Katie asked a very upset Percy.

"Spoilers." He managed to flash her a smile before turning back to the book.

**"Annabeth." Percy growled.**

Silence reigned the throne room.


	12. 10 part 1

"YOU LITTLE_!" Poseidon didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he lunged at Athena. However, as he was going to spear her, he was interrupted.

"Dad. Everything's fine. Just do try not to kill Athena. Please?" Percy said, a smile on the corners of his lips. Poseidon grumbled but sat back in his seat.

Percy looked around. "I'm not having any Gods or girls read this chapter…" He trailed off. Suddenly, he sat and thrust the book into Butch's hands. Butch stared at it for a few seconds and the Ancient Greek turned into English.

**Ch.9**

**"Well hello Percy. Did you miss me?" The figure mocked.**

"No, I didn't. _Wise Girl._" Percy spat out those words as if they were poisonous.

**"Annabeth." Percy growled.**

**Annabeth grinned at Percy, "I see you didn't forget me after all. I guess you did miss me didn't you?"**

"Who could miss that bitch?" Clarisse growled.

**"Your return to the world is going to be short lived Annabeth." Percy hissed.**

**Annabeth narrowed her eyes for a minute before she looked around at the people accompanying Percy. She began laughing loudly.**

Artemis started to seethe. Seeing her look of rage, Butch hurriedly read the next part/

**"Oh…my…..gods… you really are pathetic aren't you? You joined the hunt after you found out I never loved you." Annabeth mocked as she tried to control her laughter.**

"How could a guy join the hunt?" Nico asked.

**Percy winced despite how hard he tried not to.**

**"Where's your little lover Annabeth?**

"Which one?" Travis asked, a mock confused expression on his face.

"The 5th one." Connor answered, snickering.

Percy looked slightly confused. "Who were the other four?"

Thalia hit him on the head. "Kelp head."

** I guess I didn't fail completely if he isn't by your side." Percy retorted.**

**Annabeth's eyes flashed with anger, "Don't worry Percy, he will be with me shortly. **

"How did they get him out of that pit?" Zeus demanded.

**Together we will help our new mistress destroy you and those pathetic Olympians once and for all." Annabeth snapped.**

**Percy narrowed his eyes, "You know you can't defeat me Annabeth. You never had any real power. You relied on your brain which was never half as smart as you claimed it to be."**

Athena looked slightly offended at this.

**Annabeth smirked. Two earthen hands rose from the ground and tried to grab Percy. **

"Gaia." Breathed Poseidon.

**The first was blasted apart by a massive bolt of lightning. The other exploded when a blur of silver appeared in its place.**

**"Well, well, well. Looks like you and Thalia are still close. And it looks like you've gained a friend in that pathetic maiden goddess." Annabeth growled as Thalia and Artemis appeared at Percy's side.**

Artemis started mentally raving. '_I am NOT pathetic. She is pathetic. She never did deserve Percy!'_ She drew in a short breath as she realized what she had thought.

**Thalia stood glaring at one of her former best friends murderously while Artemis mirrored her expression on the other side of Percy.**

**"Hey, Thals. Happy to see me?" Annabeth mocked.**

"The day I see that bitch is waaaaaayyyyy too soon." Thalia hissed.

**Thalia's eyes narrowed as the sky darkened.**

**Annabeth noticed and smirked, "Don't worry you two. I haven't come to fight you today. No, I will enjoy taking my time with your deaths. By the way Seaweed Brain, how are Paul and Sally?" Annabeth sneered.**

"Why is she asking. She probably knows that they're-" A glare from Poseidon shut up Nico.

**Percy was about to reply when silver arrow impaled Annabeth through the leg causing to let out a cry of pain. Percy and Thalia gasped when golden ichor began to flow from the wound.**

Athena gasped. "She's immortal!" she wondered

**"You will die painfully for getting Zoe killed and messing with my friend Percy." A female voice hissed as it made its way toward the trio in a standoff with Annabeth.**

"Howdy ya'll!" Hermes muttered.

**Phoebe walked in between Percy and Thalia, glaring a hole through Annabeth.**

"Literally or figuratively?" Chris asked.

**Annabeth laughed, "You think I'm here to fight you weak little demigods? No, I just wanted Percy to see the face of the person who plunged the dagger through his pathetic mother's heart before she died."**

Poseidon began to bore a hole in the tiles on the floor with his gaze.

**Percy began to tremble in rage. Phoebe, Thalia and Artemis backed up as Percy stepped forward, the winds increasing with every footstep he took.**

"Winds…That's a _me _trait!" Zeus thought out loud. Hera tried to contain her laughter and ended up bending over laughing. "I'm your wife, Dear."

**"I will make sure when you die this time I oversee your eternal torment. When this war is over, you and Luke will pray for Tartarus when you I have you within my grasp." Percy growled as he body began to glow brightly. His eyes glowed a mix of brown and sea green as he stared at Annabeth.**

"And they now come in gold!" Percy quipped.

**Annabeth's eyes widened before she glared at Percy, "You will suffer for eternity for touching Luke you worthless sea spawn. **

"Why does everyone get that wrong? I'm the worthless _marriage_ sea spawn." Percy commented, shaking his head. Hera and Poseidon shared a knowing look.

**I will make sure you die slowly and painfully along with your little bitch virgin friends." She hissed before the ground swallowed her whole.**

"Isn't saying Artemis is a virgin bitch contradictory? Isn't bitch slang for an indecent woman while virgin claims that the woman is pure?" Athena asked, ignoring the glares that the hunters sent her.

"Sister?" Hermes asked tentatively.

"Mmnnn?"

"Do be quiet. You'll make Artemis and her hunters have a heart attack."

**Percy's eyes widened when she vanished. He raised his fist before slamming it into the earth causing a massive earthquake to shake the wolf house down to its foundations.**

*Chirp* *Chirp* *Chirp* *Chir-* That last chirp was interrupted when Hermes accidentally moved his foot. "Whoops?"

**Hera's cage shook and crumbled under the power of Percy's rage. **

"I was pretty damn pissed." Percy admitted

**The giant king Porphyrion stumbled and fell to the ground when the earth shook. Before Jason could attack, the earth swallowed him as well.**

**Percy looked up to see a couple Earthborn, Lycaon, and a few assorted monsters. He turned and sprinted at the werewolf king before Lycaon could pick himself up after Percy's earthquake tossed him to the ground.**

**When Percy reached him, he grabbed Lycaon by the scruff of his neck before violently tossing him into the wall of the wolf house. Lycaon let out a pained yelp.**

**Percy grabbed the beast by his snout before using his other hand to grab his lower jaw. Percy let out a primal scream of rage as he ripped the Lycaon apart. Percy ripped Lycaon's lower jaw from him mouth.**

Ares took a closer look at Percy. "You sure you're not my kid?"

Percy visibly shivered. "Oh gods yes."

Travis waggled his eyebrows. "Ooh, Percy. Kinky."

There were another few minutes of awkward silence before Butch started reading again

**Lycaon let out an agonizing yelp before dissolving into golden dust.**

"Hurt much?" Drew asked.

**Percy turned to find all his friends and allies on the ground holding on for dear life as the winds wiped violently within the wolf house. Percy noticed he was in the eye of his own violent hurricane.**

"Scared me to death first time I saw it." Grover said, chewing his tin can.

**Percy vanished into a flash of flames before anyone could say anything to him.**

Clovis stared over Butch's shoulder. "Man! That would've been a good *Yawn* chapter ending." Curling up on his chair, Clovis slowly drifted to sleep.

**When Percy vanished, the hurricane dissipated along with him. Hera walked up beside Artemis and Thalia with tears in her eyes. Thalia had her own tears after seeing the true nature of one of her former best friends and the pain of her brother in everything but blood. **

"Former? Pinecone face, you offend me!" Percy clutched his chest in a mock heart attack.

**Artemis was trying to hold back her own tears. Seeing Percy in so much pain caused her more pain than she wanted to admit.**

Artemis stared at Aphrodite. "If you make so much as a squeak during this chapter, I will throw you with Grandfather."

**The hunters killed the few remaining monsters while the Earthborn were swallowed up by the earth. The hunters and demigods all gathered inside the wolf house as everyone tried to absorb the events of the past ten minutes. Hera had tears falling down her face while Artemis managed to keep hers at bay. When she saw the hurt and pain in Hera's face she did something she would have never thought she would do in her entire immortal life. Artemis walked up to Hera and pulled her into a tight embrace.**

Hera smirked and held her arms open wide. "What? No huggie for Mummy?"

Artemis glared before crossing her arms and walking across the throne room. Stiffly, she gave Hera a pat on the back before walking back to her throne.

**Hera seemed shocked but hugged her stepdaughter back as she thought about the pain that her most beloved son was in at the return of the girl who almost took everything away from him.**

"Almost? ALMOST! She did take everything from him. And more." Poseidon clutched his trident so tightly, his knuckles turned ask white.

**After a minute, Hera broke away with a look of gratitude towards Artemis shining in her brown eyes. She turned to the three demigods from the quest.**

**"Your bravery has freed me young heroes. I am in your debt. I will send you back to your camp. I am sorry but this is just the beginning of your journey." Hera said apologetically as she snapped her fingers and the demigods disappeared from the wolf house.**

A beginning in an end. Apollo would love that. Can you release him?" Hermes asked Percy.

Percy shook his head. "There are a few things in this chapter that will probably upset him. I say wait until Let's-Kill-Percy time is over."

**Hera turned to Artemis, "We must inform the council of what happened here and about Percy."**

**Artemis nodded solemnly. She turned to her hunters, "I'm sorry girls, but I need to send you to Camp Half Blood for the night. **

"I _hate_ that place." Phoebe muttered.

**I will come back as soon as I can but we must speak to the other gods about what happened."**

**The hunters did not seem pleased but nodded in understanding. Artemis snapped her fingers and all the hunters with the exception of Thalia vanished from the wolf house.**

"Why me?" Thalia asked.

**Thalia looked at her mistress questioningly.**

**Artemis sighed, "Thalia, the boy fighting the giant is someone very important to you. He is your brother Jason. Before you react, you must understand there is long and violent history between Greeks and Romans. While you were born to Zeus and born a Greek, Jason was born to Jupiter and thus is a Roman."**

"ZEUS!" Hera yelled. Zeus flinched from the power of her yell. Jason cut in before they could do any more damage.

"Mom?" He asked. Hera stared at him. "Please, do try not to kill father. I know that he isn't is any way, shape, or form polite but he's a decent dad and I like him with all parts attached."

**Thalia's eyes widened.**

**Before she could answer Artemis looked at her sadly, "I am sorry Thalia but I cannot explain more now. Go get to know your brother. We will speak when I am in done in the council meeting." Artemis said as she snapped her fingers, sending a wide eyed Thalia to Camp Half Blood.**

"Percy?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you already knew about this, you're screwed."

**Hera looked at Artemis sadly, "This is very bad. Gaia is smart. She is using the one person who can destroy our greatest demigod with little more than words."**

**Artemis nodded, "We will find Percy. We will help him through this."**

**Hera looked surprised but nodded at Artemis, "You are right. Let's inform the council and then we can try to locate Percy."**

"And you tried. Looking everywhere except where I was." Percy laughed.

**Once the council was gathered, everyone looked at Hera expectantly.**

**"The Giant King Porphyrion has risen. He escaped before Jason could kill him." She said seriously, earning worried expressions from the Olympians.**

**Zeus looked like he was about to speak but Hera cut him off.**

"I wonder what he was going to say." Jason thought.

"Nothing good." Clarisse replied

**"There is more. When Percy arrived with the hunters, Gaia released what could be her most powerful weapon in this war." Hera said seriously.**

**Everything looked at her expectantly.**

"Like that isn't obvious" Malcolm complained

**"Athena's daughter Annabeth is out of Tartarus. She appeared when Percy arrived. He nearly destroyed the wolf house in his rage. After she vanished, Percy ripped Lycaon apart with his bare hands, literally, before he vanished." She said as a tear fell from her face.**

"I don't know if we should be more worried that Annabeth is out of the Tartarus or that Percy can destroy the wolf house and rip apart Lycaon with his bare hands." Athena mused.

**Every member of the council's eyes widened. None were more affected than Athena and Poseidon.**

**"Do you know where my son is?" Poseidon asked worriedly.**

"Oh yeah. We forgot to mention. He's on the roof." Connor said sarcastically.

**Hera shook her head. Poseidon closed his eyes painfully as he thought of his son.**

"Closing his eyes was painful?" Travis asked.

Connor sighed. "How are we even related?"

**Artemis was trying to control her emotions as she thought of Percy when a presence entered her mind.**

**'Go to him Artemis. Only you can get to him now.' Hestia said seriously in her mind.**

"When is Hesty never serious?" Demeter asked.

**Artemis' eyes widened and she looked at Hestia questioningly.**

**Hestia rolled her eyes, 'I know how you truly feel about my champion. **

"How does she truly feel? This book is AWESOME blackmail material." Hermes rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

**I'm not telling you to tell him but you are the only one who he will listen to. Go to him before he loses control of himself.' Hestia urged her.**

Hestia smiled grimly. "He did that once. Almost wiped New York off the map."

**Artemis seemed conflicted but steeled her nerves. **

"Why are all decriptions about her relating to silver or metal?" Nico asked.

**Percy needed her and she would not abandon him when he needed her the most.**

**Artemis disappeared in a flash of silver from her throne.**

**The council stared at her empty throne in shock.**

**"Where did she go?" Apollo asked worriedly.**

**"To find my champion." Hestia replied calmly.**

Butch stared at the book. "It says 'End Part 1 of 3."

Clovis grabbed the book. "Maybe this'll keep me awake…"


	13. 10 part 2

Clovis yawned. "Where were we again" he asked sleepily.

_**'"To find my champion." Hestia replied calmly.'**_Butch pointed out.

**Apollo's eyes narrowed, "And why would she be able to find him?" He asked suspiciously.**

"Because she _tried_ to slip a tracking device in my jacket." Percy sighed

**Hestia glared at Apollo, "They have grown close. She will be able to calm him. They are friends. And if you lay one finger on my champion, I will rip you apart." Hestia said in a dead serious tone.**

Hermes paled. If Hestia was so willing to shed blood over Pery, then Apollo had better not piss her off.

**Apollo's eyes widened. Before he could reply, Hera spoke up.**

**"If you touch my son, you had better hope Hestia kills you." Hera said threateningly.**

Hermes turned sheet-white. Hera was even worse.

**Apollo looked at Hera shocked. He turned to look at the rest of the council to find Poseidon clutching his trident and glaring at him threateningly. He saw Hades with a murderous look directed at him as well. Finally Apollo looked at his father expecting some support only to see Zeus glaring at him with a look that said it all, touch Percy and the next thing you'll do is taste my bolt.**

"Been there, done that, gotten a charred T-Shirt for my troubles. Well, that and a wife." Percy quietly told Nico. Nico replied with a silent look of pure shock.

"WIfE!" Nico hissed.

"Later."

**Apollo held his hands up, "I was just wondering. Relax guys, I like Percy too. I won't touch him."**

**The majority of the eldest Olympians nodded toward Apollo but their looks said they weren't joking about the threat.**

"Of course we wouldn't!" Poseidon complained. "We don't joke around about matters like that."

**Artemis flashed onto the same cliff she been to twice with Percy and immediately dropped to the ground. The winds were whipping wildly while the rain poured down in relentless sheets. Artemis looked up with wide eyes to find Percy floating a few feet off the ground glowing with a bright sea green light. His eyes glowed even brighter with a mixture of sea green and brown. He seemed oblivious to everything around him, his mind only focused on unleashing as much destruction as possible.**

"That wasn't on purpose!" Percy protested. "I was pissed!"

**"Percy!" She tried yelling over the whipping winds but Percy couldn't hear her, he was in his own little world.**

"It's called 'Percymania'!" Percy proudly announced.

**Artemis sighed in frustration before flashing from her place and directly onto Percy's back, dragging him back down to the ground. **

Hera gasped. "Stupid, stupid girl. Percy has a habit of killing whoever jumps him."

**The storm didn't lessen but only increased as Percy crashed onto the ground underneath Artemis. **

"So that's where you like it, eh?" Aphrodite waggled her eyebrows.

"One. More. Fucking. Goddamn. Word. Aphrodite." Percy stated, glaring at her. "One more fucking goddamned word and you won't be smiling for a very long time."

Zeus stood up only to be forced back down by his wife. "Zeus, Aphrodite, please stop hitting on and/or hitting my son." Hera asked

**When Percy turned and saw Artemis the storm slowed, slightly.**

**"Go away Artemis." Percy growled as the storm began to pick up again.**

**"Percy, stop. Don't let her do this to you. This is what she wants. She wants to get to you. She isn't worthy of your attention." Artemis pleaded.**

"Plead-" Aphrodite started.

"I dare you to finish that word." Percy said.

**Percy's eyes glowed even brighter as the earth began to shake at their feet.**

**"Artemis, please leave. I don't want you to get hurt." Percy yelled.**

**Artemis shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you Percy."**

**Percy's eyes narrowed but the glow didn't diminish, "Leave Artemis. Why do you care? I am just a stupid boy who let people die because of his stupidity. Exactly what you preach your hunters to avoid." Percy bellowed.**

"Perseus." Artemis started.

"Don't you dare." Percy started. "I've gotten over it. Kinda."

**Artemis braced her herself as the winds tried to push her back, "That's not true Percy. That's not what you are. You are the opposite of what I preach my hunters to avoid. Please stop this and just talk to me."**

"Artemis approves of a man? She wants her hunters to go near him?" Athena scribbled down some notes. "Interesting..."

**Percy shook his head, his expression looked pained, "Please Artemis, just leave. Please." Percy pleaded as the storm slowed ever so slightly.**

**Artemis stared at Percy. Despite the glow, she could see the hurt and pain emanating from his eyes. Before she could stop herself she took two steps forward and kissed Percy softly.**

Percy glanced up at Zeus, waiting for Zeus to blast him. Surprisingly, he saw Zeus smiling. "I approve."

"As do I." The hunters chorused. Artemis smirked and motioned for Percy to walk over to her.

Grabbing him by the back of the neck, she drew him in for a long, savory kiss. Hermes let out a wolf whistle and Artemis smiled. Tasting the sea salt on her lips, she let go of him and sat back down. "What's wrong, Waterboy?" She said, noticing his forlorn expression. She turned to everyone who was staring at her. "WHAT?"

Aphrodite squealed. Clapping her hands, she made a loveseat appear. "No." Aphrodite frowned and the loveseat disappeared.

*Snore*"CLovis! CLOVIS!" Butch shook Clovis. "Sorry guys, he's out cold." He said, addressing the Gods.

"I'll read."Malcolm rose his hand.

**In an instant the storm stopped and the glow from Percy's eyes and body vanished. She kissed him softly for a moment before she stepped back.**

**She looked at Percy nervously to see his reaction.**

**Percy eyes were wide as his mind raced with millions of emotions. The most prominent were happiness and pleasure. But right behind them were fear and worry.**

"I was terrified Zeus would kill me." Percy admitted.

**"Why did you do that?" Percy asked quietly.**

**Artemis blushed and looked at the ground for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Because I like you Percy." She said nervously.**

"You will have an eternal fruitful marriage." Hera smirked.

**Percy's eyes widened even further as he stared at Artemis in shock.**

**"B..B…But you can't Artemis. You aren't allowed to love." Percy whispered.**

Artemis glared. "I am free to do as I wish."

**Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, "I am free to do as I want Percy. I did not want to feel this way about anyone but I can no longer deny how I feel about you Percy."**

**Percy stared at Artemis for a minute before he finally found his voice, "I like you too Artemis but I don't think I can do this again. I can't open myself up again. It only gets people killed."**

"She's fucking IMMORTAL!" Ares yelled. "Go get her!"

APhrodite smiled. "I'm rubbing off on you, babe!"

**Artemis looked at Percy for a minute before she walked up and slapped him hard across the face, "Percy, I like you and if you like me as well then grow some balls and get over the past. That bitch was like a penny, two faced and worthless.**

"Pennies are good for lots of things. I once dated a girl named Penny...great jugs." Hermes mused before getting his chiton nailed to his seat.

** She wasn't worthy of a man like you to begin with. You didn't get your friends and family killed. She did. I like you Percy so you can think about your feelings towards me but I suggest you think quickly as I don't plan on waiting forever for you to get over a girl who isn't worth a moment of your time." Artemis said seriously before she closed the distance between them and kissed him again.**

"Snogging. Bad girl!" Connor wiggled his fingers before getting hit over the head with Aegis.

**Before Percy could respond Artemis vanished in a flash of silver.**

**Percy stared blankly at the spot where Artemis had stood in shock. He mind raced with millions of thoughts before they settled on one clear one. He was an idiot. Did he really just tell the girl he was crazy about, no? Percy shook his head and decided he needed to talk to Artemis. He was about to flash back to Olympus when Hestia appeared in front of him smirking.**

"Busted!" Travis high-fived Nico.

**"Interesting night Percy?" Hestia asked teasingly.**

"Aunt!" Percy whined.

**Percy blushed a deep shade of crimson before going to bow to his patron.**

**Hestia's face morphed into a scowl, "Will you please stop doing that Percy? You may be my champion but I love you like a son. Now stop bowing to me and come over here and give me a hug." Hestia said firmly.**

Hestia smiled from her hearth. She did love that boy as a son

**Percy smiled and got up and hugged his aunt. When he pulled away Hestia was smirking again, "Anything interesting to tell me?" Hestia asked chuckling.**

"Yeah. Moonie and I went out for a couple of beers." Thalia imitated Percy.

**Percy scowled playfully, "How do you always know?"**

"Her sister's a mind reader." Rachel pointed out.

"Rach? You're here!" Percy embraced Rachel.

"I've been here the whole time."

"Oops."

**Hestia chuckled, "What that you and Artemis love each other? Well it's rather obvious. But I'm sorry Percy; you'll have to wait to fix your little blunder tonight. Nico needs you. He is in Seattle with two Romans, a boy and a girl, and they are about to enter the Amazon's home base. They will likely kill all three of them unless you intervene."**

"Bro? You're dead." Grover commented.

**Percy's eyes widened, "What can I do? Won't they try to kill me?"**

**Hestia scoffed, "Not unless they have a death wish. Hera is the patron for the Amazons. I think they will listen to her son."**

"They don't know you have a son!" Athena pointed out.

"Yessiree." Percy muttered.

**Percy's eyes widened and he grinned, "Okay I'm on my way. Any idea where to look?"**

**Hestia nodded, "Look for the headquarters of the internet company Amazon. That is how they fund themselves.**

"THAT"S why it takes longer if your information says you're a guy, it takes over a month to get your stuff." Hermes realized

** You must join their quest to Alaska. That is where Thanatos is being kept. Alcyoneus is there. He is the bane of Hades and is immortal in his homeland of Alaska."**

"I hate him." Hades muttered

**Percy nodded, "Thank you Aunt Hestia, I won't let you down."**

**Hestia chuckled, "You never have and I highly doubt you even have the ability to let me down Percy." She said before giving Percy a kiss on the cheek and vanishing.**

"Thank you?" Percy asked.

"You're welcome." Hestia smiled

**Percy smiled and teleported himself to Seattle.**

**Percy walked around for a few minutes before getting directions to the headquarters of Amazon. Percy found the building and walked in the front door. He walked up to the front desk to see a teenage girl eyeing him suspiciously.**

"You're a cute guy. WHo couldn't eye you?" Aphrodite squealed. Percy glared at her again.

"One word."

**"Can I help you?" The girl asked as she eyed him.**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, I'm looking for three people, two boys and a girl. I'm guessing their captive and you're planning on killing them sometime soon."**

"_Veeeeery _subtle cousin." Hermes rolled laughing.

**The girl's eyes widened and she had her sword at Percy's throat in a heartbeat.**

**"And looks I've found a forth to join them." She hissed at Percy.**

"Perseus!" Hera exclaimed. "Let me read next."


	14. 10 part 3

"Lady Hera." Malcolm handed the book to Hera.

**Percy smirked and vanished into flames, reappearing behind the girl with Riptide at her throat.**

**"Now, that wasn't necessary. I am not here to cause trouble, I simply wish to have an audience with whoever your current queen is." Percy said calmly as he took the girl's sword.**

"How often do they change queens?" Connor asked.

"ALmost every month." Athena smiled. "Hylla is the longest queen of the Amazons. SHe's been ruling for a good ten three years."

**"I think not boy. I'll never let you touch her." The girl growled.**

**Percy sighed and removed his sword from her throat. He stepped back and held the girl's sword out for her to take.**

**"I am honestly not here to harm anyone. I simply wish to speak with whoever is your leader. Here take my sword. But try to attack me and I promise it will be the last thing you do." Percy said seriously.**

**The girl's eyes widened as she stared at Percy strangely.**

"I never got that." Percy mused.

**"Alright, I'll take you to her without attacking you but I promise you no safety once you're in her presence." The girl said warily as she took both hers and Percy's swords.**

"How does one take her own sword?" Travis asked.

"Are you mental? Listen very closely. Percy. Took. It." Hermes said, enunciating each and every word.

**Percy nodded, "That's fair enough. Lead the way."**

**The girl looked at Percy surprised but lead him into the warehouse.**

**"So, what's your name?" Percy asked curiously.**

**The girl narrowed her eyes, "Why?"**

**Percy shrugged, "Just thought it'd be polite to ask you instead of referring to you as Amazon girl."**

"Did that once. They tried to cut off my manhood." Ares said.

APhrodite stared at Ares before bursting into tears. "Why would you do that? Are you hitting on them! You cheater! We're over!" She ran from the room. Hephaestus got up from his throne and walked after his wife.

**The girl looked at Percy oddly, "My name is Kinzie."**

**Percy nodded, "Mine is Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you Kinzie."**

**Kinzie stared at him strangely but walked the rest of the way in silence. They finally reached a doorway that led into a large room inside the warehouse. When they entered they saw a woman sitting atop a throne of books and boxes that had Amazon's logo on them.**

**Percy walked up to the throne were the woman was staring at him somewhat shocked.**

**"Why have you brought this man here Kinzie?" The woman asked.**

"He wants to sing a song and dance a jig for you." Poseidon deadpanned

**Kinzie shrugged, "He asked for an audience with you."**

**The woman narrowed her eyes, "And why isn't he in chains?"**

"Because chains can't bind my awesomeness." Percy boasted.

"I swear. The more time you spend with APollo, the stupider you get." Jason shook his head.

**Kinzie looked down, "He is rather powerful. I had my sword at his throat but he disappeared in a burst of flames only to reappear behind me with his sword at mine. But he gave me both our swords and said he just wanted to talk."**

**The queen's eyes widened as she turned back to Percy warily, "What is your name? And what do you want?"**

"I repeat. He wants to dance a jig and sing." Poseidon said.

**Percy smiled, "My name is Percy Jackson and…." He began before the queen drew her sword and pointed it at Percy threateningly.**

**"You! You destroyed my home. You will not leave this warehouse alive Jackson." She hissed.**

**Percy's eyes widened, "Umm… What are you talking about? I don't know you… Actually you do look familiar, where did we meet?"**

"In a bar. Are you saying you don't remember me!" Thalia mock-gasped.

**The queen scowled, "Circe's island. You destroyed my home with that insufferable girl."**

**Percy's eyes caught fire, "You were one of Circe's attendants. I did not destroy your home. I believe I was a guinea pig while that bitch poured the bottle of Hermes' vitamins in the cage."**

**The queen looked at Percy confused, "What do you mean? She was your companion."**

"*Cough* Ex-girlfriend *Cough*" Jason snickered before getting doused in salt water.

**Percy scowled, "She was a lying bitch. She betrayed us to Kronos. She also killed my parents. She was sentenced to Tartarus but she is back and working with Gaia in the upcoming war."**

**The queen seemed surprised, "That may be true but I still can't allow you to leave. You will still die with the other three."**

"You can't kill me now!" Percy boasted.

**Percy shook his head, "No. Actually all four of us are leaving and you're going to let us."**

**The queen laughed, "And why would I do that?"**

**Percy smirked, "Because my mother is rather protective of me. I'm guessing she would rip you apart for trying to touch me."**

"No. I would." Hestia didn't look up from her fire.

**"And why would I worry about your mother?" The queen asked.**

**"My mother is Queen Hera. I believe she the patron for the Amazons, is she not?" Percy asked smiling.**

**"You lie. Lady Hera has no demigods." An amazon yelled.**

"Lies." Hera smirked

**Percy just smiled. A collective gasp was let out by all the Amazons in the room. They all looked at Percy in shock. Percy looked above his head to see a large holographic peacock feather floating above his head.**

**"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't catch your name on Circe's island with the whole being turned into a guinea pig thing. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and adopted son of Hera." Percy said kindly.**

"WHy didn't you just start with that?" AThena grumbled.

**"H..Hylla." The queen stuttered out.**

**Percy smiled and bowed his head a bit, "Queen Hylla. I am sorry but I need my three friends. They are on a quest to free Thanatos in Alaska. It is of the utmost importance and my patron Lady Hestia has sent me to join them."**

**Hylla was about to respond when a woman entered the room, "I think not Jackson. The Amazons are aligning themselves with Gaia in this war."**

"Wh's she?" Travis asked.

"We don't know yet." Nico said.

**Percy looked at Hylla to see her scowling. Percy looked at the new woman, "Who are you?"**

**The woman smirked, "I am Otrera, first Queen of the Amazons. And I will regain my throne tonight when I defeat Hylla. We will be joining the earth goddess Gaia in this war."**

**Percy looked at Hylla, "So she isn't queen right now?"**

"She never got around to being queen..." Percy mused.

**Hylla shook her head. She was about to say something but before she could Percy pulled a knife from his belt and threw it at Otrera, impaling her through the heart. She fell, dead before she even hit the ground.**

"You're in deep shit." Ares said, smiling. "My favorite."

**"My mother is happy with the current queen, bitch." Percy said scowling.**

**A couple Amazons who came in with Otrera pulled out their weapons and pointed them at Percy. Percy lit his hand on fire but Kinzie and a few others stepped with their weapons out and pointed at Otrera's guards. "He is the son of Hera. He is not to be touched." Kinzie growled.**

"He better not." Hera muttered

**The guards didn't lower their weapons but did not advance either.**

**"Leave now or else we will allow him to kill you as well." Hylla commanded. The guards scowled but turned around and left.**

**"She will return. The doors of death are open and Gaia is allowing her allies out." Hylla said frowning.**

"That's why you need to free Death." Thalia rolled her eyes.

**Percy nodded, "That's why I need my friends. We must free Thanatos so he can police the doors."**

**Hylla looked at Percy for a minute before turning to two Amazons, "Go get the prisoners and bring them here."**

**The guards nodded and left.**

**Hylla turned back to Percy, "Anyone else would be killed immediately for killing an Amazon. Being the son of Hera protects you but that was rather rash of you."**

"Eh."

**Percy nodded, "I am sorry but anyone who aides Gaia is an enemy to me and will meet the same fate."**

**Hylla looked at Percy strangely for a minute before smiling, "I feel the same way. She will return but it will most likely take a day or so. **

"I hate fast reformers." Jason growled.

**Free Thanatos and the Amazons will come to aide Camp Jupiter. An army led by a giant is marching toward their camp. If not, Otrera will return to challenge me for my throne again. If she wins, she will lead the Amazons into battle alongside the giant's army."**

**Percy's eyes widened, "We will and I will see you at Camp Jupiter."**

**Hylla nodded then bit her lip nervously, "If for some reason we aren't there, I need you to pass a message to my sister. She is a praetor at camp."**

**Percy's eyes widened again, "Reyna?"**

**Hylla looked shocked, "How did you know? I thought you were Greek."**

"Wasn't 'Camp Jupiter' a big enough clue?" A puzzled Travis asked.

Chris smiled. "The first intelligent thing you've said all day."

**Percy rolled up his sleeve showing his SPQR tattoo.**

**"I thought you were a son of Poseidon?" Hylla asked.**

"Perseus Jackson, The Enigma." Hermes said, shaking his head.

**Percy smirked, "I'm special I guess. Apparently I am both, a son of both Poseidon and Neptune. I was at Camp Jupiter for a bit before my mother and patron gave me a new purpose rescuing demigods in danger."**

**Hylla stared at Percy in shock, "If we don't make it, tell Reyna I am sorry. She will understand." Hylla said before turning around.**

**Percy grabbed her arm gently, "You will make it. If you are Reyna's sister then you are a daughter of Bellona. If you fight like Reyna then I am sure you will make it whether Otrera returns or not."**

"And she did. Like a good Amazon." Percy said.

**Hylla looked at Percy and nodded, "Thank you Percy."**

Artemis gawked. "You actually got an Amazonian daughter of Bellona to thank you?"

**Percy nodded. He turned around to see three demigods staring at him oddly.**

"Emo boy!" Percy said happily

**"Nico!" Percy said happily.**

**Nico looked at Percy confused, "Who are you?"**

"I don't know myself!" Percy grinned like a mad man.


End file.
